


You and Me, and One Hot Summer

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: A dash of smut here and there, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Past Abuse, Smut, Summer Romance, Wingman Sun (because he's important), i'll add tags as i go, nothing graphic i promise, some light sunflakes, your typical Adam Taurus is a prick stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Blake hated the summer. It meant being home, working in a shitty (un-airconditioned) ice cream truck, and dealing with human tourists. That's until one of the tourists throws her for a bit of a loop. Captivated by a charming smile and eyes that speak to her soul, Blake sees the start of something different with Yang. She just has to take that leap of faith, and hope it pays off.(Bumbleby Summer Romance! It's gonna be fun, I promise! Bees always endgame.)





	1. Mirrors

Blake Belladonna did not like the summer. Maybe she was the only 20-something on the face of the planet that felt that way, but it was true.

Seriously, what was there to like? It was _hot_ and people were expected to wade into pools and oceans to cut the heat, something Blake was never quite fond of, if she was being honest. Plus, her jet-black hair and usually dark attire soaked in the sun’s rays, and it was nearly impossible to be outside for more than fifteen minutes without sunblock.

Besides, summer meant being _home._ Not that home was bad. But home _was_ Menagerie, a tiny island off in the corner of the world that had become something of a vacation destination. Once the people of Remnant realized that the island – home to so many Faunus – was also home to so many wonderful _beaches_ , they flocked there like the seagulls that badgered people for their fries and ice cream on sunny days.

Supposedly, the surplus of tourists was good for Menagerie’s economy and overall business, but god did it get crowded. The island was already cramped due to the amount of Faunus that already resided there. Their ancestors pushed and secluded to the small speck of land out in the sea that no one thought twice about for years.

Yet now, year after year, summer after summer, day after day, people – _humans –_ would come back to see the exotic isle that bustled with so much life that it just about spilled over. And Blake Belladonna would be there, in the crappiest “I-Scream-for-Ice-Cream” truck the company owned, selling frozen treats to all the beachgoers.

Blake sighed, turning the page of her book with one hand as she sat on the small chair in the back of the truck, boots propped up on the cooler. The one good thing about her shitty job was that it left a lot of downtime when everyone was too distracted by the water to notice the truck parked at the top of the dunes.

She was rereading her favorite series – _Ninja’s of Love_ – and the second book was by far her favorite. No more will-they-won’t-they, just two people in love kicking ass and taking names. They’d been through so much in the first book, it was nice to finally see the characters _happy_ and _together._

…Plus, maybe there were some gratuitous love scenes that Blake appreciated on an… artistic level.

_Ding!_

Blake groaned under her breath, slipping her bookmark in to mark her page and tossing it on top of the cooler as she stood up and slipped her classic black sunglasses down from the top of her head. She blew her bangs out of her eyes as she wandered to the window of the truck, leaning against the counter.

“What can I get you?” Blake asked, somewhat disinterested, looking down at her nails.

“Hey, yeah I’ll have a Firecracker and uh… I don’t know, what’s the sweetest thing you have?”

Blake rolled her eyes behind tinted glasses.

“I don’t—” her witty retort was cut short as she looked up at her current customer.

She was actually gorgeous. Not that ‘oh she’ll catch your eye for a second’ pretty, but actually jaw-droppingly, romance novel worthy, _gorgeous._

Long blonde hair draped over her shoulders, wavy and damp from ocean water, yellow bikini top showing off ample cleavage and toned abs that led to black boy-shorts. Blake cleared her throat, standing up a little straighter.

“I’m your flavor?” Blake asked, mentally kicking herself. The woman raised an eyebrow, smirking as Blake tried to untie her tongue. “I mean ice cream. Flavor. For… sweet?” She actually wanted to die. Was it hotter than before?

Somehow taking pity on Blake, the woman simply shrugged, smirk still firmly in place. “It’s actually for my sister, I’m just trying to lure her out of the water with ice cream, the more sugar the more likely she’ll come ashore,” she said with a chuckle.

Blake nodded once, pushing herself off the counter. “Right. Got it, hang tight.” With that, she turned around and slid the cooler open, breathing a sigh of relief as the icy air hit her quickly heating face. She reached in, grabbed the items she needed and swiveled back to the counter, huffing as the outside heat hit her again like a wave.

“You look hot,” the woman said, grabbing some cash out of her bikini top. Blake nearly dropped the ice cream on the ground.

“ _What?”_ she asked.

“You look hot,” the woman repeated, matter of fact. “Don’t they keep that thing air conditioned?”

Oh. _Oh._ “Oh,” Blake said, out loud this time, “yeah, no. Apparently, as long as the ice cream doesn’t melt, it doesn’t matter if I do.”

The blonde chuckled, extending her money out to Blake. “Unfortunate for you. Though you’re not doing yourself any favors with all the black.”

Blake cocked an eyebrow, taking the money and quickly making change. “Oh? Unfortunately, some of us have to work and can’t prance around in bikini tops all day,” she said, handing the blonde her change. She thought, for a moment, that maybe that was a little too snarky, even for their current back and forth, but her fears evaporated when she heard the woman let out a throaty chuckle. The ears on top of Blake’s head twitching at the pleasant rumble.

The blonde dipped her aviators down the bridge of her nose, revealing lovely lilac eyes that quickly sized Blake up. She smirked, looking up at Blake’s eyes after a moment. “Unfortunate indeed,” she said, punctuating her sentence with a wink and slipping her sunglasses back in place.

Blake’s mouth hung open, shocked by the blatant flirting. No one ever just came up and flirted with her like that before. Or at least no one that looked like she should be on the cover of a freaking swimsuit magazine, all toned, tanned, and flawless.

Blake shook her head. “Um, your… yeah,” she said, pushing the frozen treats in the direction of the blonde, whose smirk only grew wider. Blake was so frustrated. She was _cooler_ than this.

The stranger reached up, grabbing both and laughing when she saw what Blake gave her for her sister.

“Wow. Do you know my sister or something?” she asked, waving the Chipwich in the air. “Seriously, ice cream _in between_ chocolate chip cookies? She’ll die.”

Blake leaned against the counter on her forearms, loosely lacing her fingers together in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. “At least it will get her out of the water? No crying to me though when she’s got a sugar rush. My responsibilities end the second the ice cream passes through the window.”

“Bummer,” the blonde said, a smile still pulling at the corner of her mouth. “I was hoping I could come back and fluster you some more. It’s adorable the way you try to seem indifferent. Sunglasses only hide so much…” she leaned forward, squinting up at Blake’s name tag, “Blake,” she finished with a smirk.

Blake, by some miracle, didn’t melt with the way her name clicked off the stranger’s tongue. Maybe it was the blonde’s cockiness that emboldened her, maybe it was her own stubbornness, or maybe it was the fact she didn’t quite like just how confident the human seemed when in came to flirting with her while she was trying to _work._

“Maybe…” Blake drawled, leaning further down towards the stranger, “I really am just indifferent.”

The blonde smirked, looking up at her. “That’d be more believable if you weren’t leaning half-way out an ice cream truck, babe.”

Blake held a moment longer, challenging the other woman from behind dark lenses. Finally, she cracked a smirk, leaning back into the truck. “Believe what you want. You’re not exactly my type, anyway.” _Lie._

The stranger – to her credit – didn’t miss a beat. “Only into boys, then?”

 _Wow. She certainly has an ego._ “Try… only into Faunus.”

She was a little surprised to see the blonde deflate. “O-oh… so, that’s like… a _thing_ here?”

Blake squinted, shaking her head. “Isn’t it a thing… everywhere?”

The stranger shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it before. But hey, if it’s just that…” her smirk came back, eyes burning with a challenge behind mirrored shades. “I mean, I’m always game for a challenge. Guess I just have to prove not all us humans are so bad.”

Blake huffed a laugh through her nose. “Good luck.”

“Y’know, the fact you _want_ me to try bodes well. So, guess we’ll just see how hard and fast you are on your ‘no humans’ rule,” she said, grin stretching wider.

Blake rolled her eyes, pretending her cheeks didn’t tint pink. “Whatever you say…” she trailed off, realizing she still hadn’t caught the stranger’s name.

The blonde laughed, easy and free as the ocean breeze that swept through her hair. “Says she’s not into me, but cares enough to fish for a name, huh?”

Blake groaned. “You know what? Even if I was into humans, it would _not_ be you. You do realize how cocky you are right?”

“I like to call it confidence,” she said, waving a hand through the air, unaffected. “Also, it’s Yang.”

 _Yang… pretty._ “Well, _Yang_ ,” Blake said, ignoring the way her name sat so comfortably on her tongue, “you might want to get going before your ice cream melts. I don’t give replacements for people that don’t know how to manage ice cream on a hot day.”

Yang smiled. “I notice that you say ‘go,’ but it’s only because you’re concerned about my purchase going to waste. Say you don’t care all you want, Blake. But I see you.”

“We’ve literally known each other for, like, two minutes,” Blake droned.

“Yep,” Yang said, popping the ‘p.’ “But sometimes, I think you just… _know.”_

“Know _what_ , exactly?” Blake asked, eyebrows raising.

Yang’s gaze softened. It was hard to tell because of her mirrored aviators, but it was still noticeable in the way her eyebrows slanted up, the way the curve of her lips became more honest. “Just… nothing,” she said, a shake of her head bringing her smirk back. “Guess you’ll just have to see.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Yang hesitated for a moment before dipping her fingers back into her bikini top and pulling out some extra money. She reached up, slipping a decent tip into the jar on Blake’s window counter. “Thanks,” Yang said, starting to back away from the window.

Blake cocked an eyebrow. “You know, if this is your way of trying to hit on me, it pretty much counts as prostitution.”

Yang laughed as she continued walking backwards slowly. “Only counts as prostitution if I get something out of it.” Blake didn’t have to see her eyes to know she threw a wink in with the statement. Yang stopped for a second. “Am I getting something out of it?” she asked, a glint of hope hiding behind a teasing smirk.

“Other than ice cream? Yeah,” Blake said, nearly bursting out into laugher as Yang’s jaw dropped. “Some _advice,_ ” she continued quickly.

Yang’s smirk came back, cheeks tinting a little. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“Try not to hit on girls when they’re working. You tend to hold up the line.”

Yang glanced over to see a few people waiting to the side, somewhat annoyed. “Well,” she said, looking back at Blake, cocking her hips to one side, oozing confidence, “what time are you off, then?”

Blake shook her head, chuckling. “You can’t be serious.”

Yang shrugged. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, only one way to find out. What time are you off?” She asked again, smile charming and bright as the glare of sunlight off the ocean.

Blake bit her lip, weighing the options. On one hand Yang _was_ stunningly beautiful, and flirting, and in some arrogant way… kind of sweet. And on the other hand, Yang was essentially a stranger, and a _human_ stranger at that. Blake wasn’t oblivious to human/ Faunus trysts going wrong in Menagerie. Humans out for a bit of fun… call it the “Faunus Experience” if you want to really get down to it. But Blake had a hard time believing the girl in front of her was that shallow. Call it what you will, naivete, instinct, but Blake felt it in her gut, in her bones, in her heart, in her _soul_.

“Would you please answer the girl? Some of us have families we need to get back to,” the next customer said, crossing his arms and staring up at Blake.

“Although I hate to side with the arrogant ass that needs to find a better way to talk to people,” Yang said, glaring pointedly at the man in line who had the decency to flush red and mutter a half-assed apology, “I do need to get back to my sister. So…”

She looked so hopeful, and Blake knew those stunning eyes were waiting behind mirrors, to be seen in the sunset. So, maybe that’s why she heard herself mutter “Four o’clock,” before she could even think about it.

Yang beamed and it struck Blake square in the chest. “Four o’clock,” Yang repeated with one nod of her head. “See you then, Blake.” And with that she pivoted, and started strutting off towards the ocean of beach towels and umbrellas set up along the shore. Blake watched as she went, a subtle but deliberate sway to her hips as she kicked up sand behind her.

After a moment her attention finally snapped back to the growing line, and specifically down to the man who had been next. He stood in front of the window, still looking rather embarrassed from being called out.

Blake sighed. _Not worth it._

“What can I get you?”

 

 

“And you just… _told her?”_ Sun was lounging on top of the cooler, eating a frozen chocolate covered banana and judging Blake so hard she was actually considering tossing him out of the truck. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Yes,” Blake said, shrugging as she made change and handed it back to the girl on the other side of the window. “Is that a problem?”

Sun swiveled so he sat upright, legs dangling off the edge of the cooler as he spoke. “Um, I don’t know, _maybe?_ I mean, c’mon, Blake, you know nothing about this girl.”

Blake collapsed back into her chair, crossing her arms and staring up at her friend. “I know her name. I know she has a sister.” _I know she’s human._ Blake didn’t share that part. Sun didn’t need to know, and it absolutely wouldn’t help her case.

Sun smirked. “Oh yeah. You know everything about her. What’s her last name?”

Blake rolled her eyes, grabbing her book off the top of the cooler and opening it to her marked page.

“Ignoring me doesn’t make you right, Blake,” Sun teased, biting off a piece of his snack.

Blake sighed audibly, peeking up at Sun from over the top of her sunglasses. “Um, double standard? What was the last name of the last person _you_ hooked up with?”

Sun smiled, cheeky and mirthful. “Ooooh, so that’s what it is, huh? Gotta say, Belladonna, you never struck me as the ‘hooking up’ kind of girl.”

Blake ignored him, going back to the words on the page. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that deflection, Wukong.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignore me again,” he replied, polishing off the last of the banana and tossing the stick at the trashcan behind the truck’s counter. He missed and the stick fell to the ground by Blake’s boot. Sun stretched his arms up and legs out, tail unravelling and then relaxing with the rest of his muscles. He sighed. “Look,” he said, soft, honest, “I’m just looking out for you. That’s all.”

Blake looked up at him, slightly annoyed. “I don’t need you looking out for me, Sun. I’m perfectly capable of handling my own relationships. Whether they be platonic, romantic, or… undefined,” Blake settled on.

Sun held up his hands in defense. “Hey, not saying you’re not. Just saying, your track record is kind of…”

“ _Really?”_ Blake said, closing her book and leaning forward. “You’re _really_ going to throw that out there?”

Sun frowned. “I didn’t mean it like…” he trailed off, Blake’s glare hardening. “You know what? Never mind, you’re right,” he said, breaking eye contact.

Blake simply huffed and rolled her eyes, going back to her book.

It was silent for a moment before Sun spoke again, cautiously. “So, like… if you’re seriously gonna hang with this chick…” He started, and Blake looked up, quirking an eyebrow at him. “…How hot we talking here?”

Blake groaned, ears pinning back in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. “Do you _always_ have to be such a guy?”

“Hey! If you’re gonna do the whole ‘summer fling’ thing, do it right,” Sun said with a shrug. “Besides, I’m your best friend! Who better to get it off your chest with?”

After a moment of thought Blake sighed, dropping her book into her lap and gazing off to the side. “Fine,” she said. She paused before continuing, “She’s… goddess level, Sun.” Blake shook her head. “I couldn’t even believe she existed…” she chuckled lightly. “Hell, maybe she didn’t. Maybe the heat’s finally getting to me.”

“Wow,” Sun said, eyes wide. “What… what’d she look like?”

Blake smiled. “Tall. Legs for days. _Really_ toned abs. Blonde hair, almost like gold... and her _eyes_. God, Sun, her _eyes._ ” Blake shook her head. “I’ve never seen eyes that color. Like… lilac, but not really. It’s… they’re… they’re like right before the sun sets. That last strip of light you see on the horizon.”

Sun grinned, but stayed silent. Blake quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

“What?” She asked. But it wasn’t really a question. It was a challenge. A dare.

Sun shook his head. “Nothing, nothing,” he said. “I didn’t say a word.”

“I know,” Blake said. “You didn’t say a word _very_ loudly.”

“That,” Sun said, pointing at Blake, “is not possible, and as a book and grammar nerd, you should know better.” His grin widened as Blake glared. “Come on, after all that flowery language about a girl, you can’t fall back on that.”

Blake scoffed, rolled her eyes, and picked her book back up. “Get out of my truck, Sun.”

Sun ignored her, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as his legs swung slightly. “Hey, I’m just saying, the way you talk about her doesn’t sound like the way I’d talk about someone I’m considering for a bit of fun.”

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Blake mumbled, staring at the words on the page. Sun frowned.

“Blake.”

“Oh my god. _What?_ ” she asked, rolling her eyes as she dropped her book in her lap again. Seriously, Sun was a good friend, but sometimes he just didn’t know when to stop talking. Blake looked at him for a moment and his expression made her waver. Sun looked _serious._ Sun never looked serious. Her glare softened with curiosity.

“Please, just… be careful,” he said. He swallowed before continuing. “If it’s just fun, that’s fine. If it’s… something else…” Sun said, scratching the back of his head, “that’s fine too. I just… don’t want you to end up stuck in something you don’t want.”

Blake frowned. “I’m… that’s not…” She sighed, straightening her shoulders and slipping her sunglasses off as she looked up at her friend. “Look, I’m not a kid anymore. And she’s not – Not everyone’s like—” Blake shook her head. “Look. I promise. I’ll be fine.”

Sun met her gaze, and Blake could feel him searching for something. Whatever it was must not have been there, because he let out a sigh and shook his head, cracking a half-smile.

“Okay,” he said. “If you’re sure about it. Just, y’know, if you need me to tell her to back off or anything, I’m here!” He added, perking up and placing his fists to his hips like a superhero. The effect was only so-so as he didn’t even bother to stand.

Blake chuckled. “Honestly, I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ll bet you all the money in my tip jar she doesn’t even show up.”

“Please,” Sun said, lounging back against the wall of the truck, hands tucked behind his head, “as if _anyone_ would stand you up,” he said, gesturing to Blake. “I mean, she’d have to be an idiot. And I know you wouldn’t be interested in an idiot, so…” Sun contemplated the bet for a moment with a thoughtful frown, before shaking his head, “nah, I’m not gonna take your money. Wouldn’t be fair.”

Blake laughed again, happy the air seemed lighter. The path they’d been on paved with shadows that she didn’t need to remember. Not right now.

Blake slid her sunglasses back into place, giving up on her book altogether and marking the page before tossing it back onto the cooler. “Your confidence in my looks is somewhat troubling…”

Sun grinned, closing his eyes and shrugging. “Beauty knows beauty, Blake. Beauty knows beauty.”

Blake rolled her eyes, catching sight of the stick from Sun’s frozen banana at her feet. She picked it up and threw it at his head. Laughing at the look of shock on Sun’s face when it hit successfully.

“Get the fuck out of my truck.”

 

After Sun left to “catch some waves” Blake’s shift dragged. There was still an hour until she could leave, and the sun was starting to get just low enough in the sky that nowhere in the truck was safe from its rays. It was too hot to read and the lone fan attached to the truck on the driver’s side – that may have been her one savior – hadn’t worked in the three summers that Blake had this job.

She groaned. Whether it was out of discomfort or boredom was up for debate, but Blake had a feeling it was a little of both. She slid down behind the counter, to at least try and get the sun off her face, throwing her hair into a sloppy ponytail to keep it off her neck. It was still early summer, there was no way it should be this hot, especially on the ocean front.

_Ding!_

“Nooooo,” Blake groaned under her breath, before taking a deep breath and popping up from behind the counter. She sighed, turning to the window. “Hey, what can I –” Blake stopped short, her breath catching slightly. “Oh! Hi.”

“Hi!” Yang said, smiling bright.

Blake cocked an eyebrow. “Um, you’re early.”

Yang scratched the back of her head with a bashful chuckle. Blake smiled. It was a good look on her. “Ah, yeah, I know. It’s just… I mean, we were about to head out and I just thought—”

“Yang!” Blake looked up to see a younger woman come running towards them, red towel tied around her shoulders like a cape. She stopped next to Yang, putting a hand on her arm. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for—Oh! Hi!” She said, waving up at Blake with a cheery smile. Blake waved back awkwardly as the girl turned to Yang again. “Hey, is this the girl you were— _oomph!_ ” She was cut off as Yang’s arm flung around her neck, and her hand clamped over her mouth.

“Jesus, Ruby, can it!” Anyone else probably wouldn’t have heard it, but Blake’s sensitive hearing picked it up. Yang chuckled awkwardly, looking back up at Blake. “Um, yeah, so, this is my sister, Ruby. Ruby, Blake.”

Blake grinned down at them. They looked nothing alike but somehow it still made sense. “Hi,” she offered the girl, still stuck in Yang’s half-headlock. Ruby shoved her way out of it, the sisters having a silent conversation with their eyes after she broke free.

Blake blinked. Siblings were weird.

“Hi,” Ruby said, still eying her sister for a moment before smiling up at Blake. “Nice to meet you! I’m Ruby! I mean… I guess Yang kinda already said that, but like… yeah…” She scratched the back of her head.

Blake chucked lightly. “Um, yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“Anyway!” Blake sighed, thankful for Yang’s interruption into that painful interaction. “I just came over to say I had to go… something kind of came up, but I didn’t want you to think I was blowing you off or anything.”

Blake tried not to look disappointed. Summer nights in Menagerie were dull at this point, and she’d kind of been looking forward to a change of pace; certainly not getting the chance at another peek of those eyes she knew were hiding behind reflections of herself. “Oh. Yeah, no. I get it.”

Yang frowned, shaking her head. “God, this looks so bad. Look, I can be back in…” she looked at Ruby, shrugging and having another silent conversation with her.

“Five?” Ruby said, shrugging back.

“I can be back at five!” Yang said, turning back to Blake. “I know that’s an hour after, but I mean…”

Blake was honestly a little surprised Yang had shown up at all. Especially an hour early, only to tell her something came up. Yang owed her absolutely nothing, they’d barely spent two minutes together and yet here she was, looking up at Blake so hopeful and honest and nothing like the complete flirt she was earlier. But Blake had to wonder if that also had something to do with the fact her younger sister was standing right next to her.

She was still wearing those stupid sunglasses and Blake wished they were gone.

“I think I could find a way to kill an hour,” Blake said, and Yang’s responding smile was _so_ worth it. “But I gotta say, it’s not looking good for the humans right now,” Blake said, smirking and resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned on the counter.

Yang laughed, even though her sister looked completely lost. “Don’t worry, I’ll more than make up for it,” she said. Blake noticed that Yang had this way of winking with her voice, and it was equal parts annoying and attractive.

“Yang, gross!” Ruby said, punching her sister’s arm. “I’m literally right here.”

Yang laughed again, throwing her sister in a headlock and starting to walk away as Ruby flailed under her arm. She threw Blake a smile and waved with her other hand.

“Five o’clock! Don’t leave me hanging!” Yang shouted back to her.

Blake shook her head with a smile. “Not sure I’m the one to worry about!”

“Oh, but I think you are…” It was said rather quietly, and Blake wasn’t sure if she was even meant to hear it.

She watched as Yang and Ruby shrank from view, saw Ruby push out of Yang’s grasp only to swing at her, which Yang easily dodged, sending her sister into the sand as she laughed. Ruby’s distant figure popped back up, tackling a laughing Yang to the ground. They wrestled there for a moment before Yang broke free and started running— her laughter ringing in the distance as her sister scrambled off the ground to chase after her.

Blake shook her head with a smile.

Siblings. Weird.


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi there! Yeah, I had heaps of writers block lol but this chapter is a little longer to make up for the wait! Hope you enjoy :)

Honestly, Blake was relieved that Yang was busy for an hour after her shift. Standing around all sweaty for the better part of the afternoon had done nothing for her appearance, or her smell. _No one_ could stand in a damn ice cream truck for six hours and come out smelling like daisies. So yeah, Blake was kind of happy about the fact she had been able to grab a shower and a change of clothes before their da— or… evening get together. Yeah. That.

Not that she was really trying to impress anyone or anything.

Nope.

_Definitely not._

And she definitely didn’t run to make sure she was back in time.

Running her fingers through semi-damp hair, Blake checked the time on her scroll.

**4:53pm.**

Blake let out a breath of relief, slowing her pace as she wandered up to the ice cream truck still parked by the beach. At least she wasn’t late. She’d thought she might’ve been, since Sun had come home early from surfing and essentially hogged the bathroom trying to scrub the sand from his body for about a half hour. She hadn’t even had time to fully dry her hair, leaving it wavy and damp, and not the best kind of flattering.

She _did_ have time to change though. And Blake _knew_ she looked good. Swapping her plain black t-shirt and denim shorts for a black crop top and white shorts. Her boots for strappy sandals that twined around her ankles. It was a look she knew worked for her and she’d never deny it. She might not be as defined as Yang, but she worked hard to be fit as she was, running along the shoreline at 5am for most of her teenage years up to present kept her core tight and legs toned, and this outfit showed it.

With a sigh, Blake leaned against the side of the ice cream truck. She’d be damned if she stepped back into it today, even to sit down. Besides, it was Ilia’s shift and she’d prefer to stay out of sight if possible.

Her scroll pinged and Blake raised an eyebrow as Sun’s name flashed next to “new message.”

 **Sun 4:54pm:** _dont do nything i wuldnt do_

Blake rolled her eyes. As she was about to type out a response her scroll pinged again.

 **Sun 4:54pm:** _or do ;)  
_

Blake growled under her breath and started typing away furiously on her keyboard, until a voice made her nearly jump out of her skin and she dropped her scroll with a gasp, grasping at the air to try and catch it.

“Hey! Whoa,” Yang said, leaning forward quickly and grabbing Blake’s scroll before it could hit the ground. She stood back up with a grin, and Blake watched as her eyes glanced momentarily at the scroll in her hand, unintentionally catching glimpses of the conversation between Blake and Sun. Yang had the mind to quickly avert her gaze, and Blake flushed, hoping she didn’t see that much.

Yang extended the scroll out to Blake, who took it back and locked it quickly before shoving it in her pocket.

“Thanks,” Blake mumbled.

“Sure. I don’t think making you break your scroll is good first-date etiquette. So, it was all for selfish reasons, I assure you,” Yang said with a smirk.

Blake raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hips to one side, pretending her cheeks didn’t flush. “First date? Who said anything about a date?”

Yang’s smirk widened and she looked Blake up and down. “I mean… you dress like that for all your friends?”

Blake groaned, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses, but swelling with pride all the same. “It’s _summer_. It’s hot out.”

Yang chuckled. She looked really good herself, now that Blake had the mindset to truly take her in. Her hair was dry and wavy, bright as the sun itself. Her mirrored sunglasses hid her eyes, but the rest of her was so open it didn’t feel like a barrier. Hands tucked behind her head, Yang’s orange tank top rode up a bit, revealing a sliver of toned, smooth, skin that Blake remembered all too well. Her denim shorts hung low on her hips, and frayed ends scattered across her thighs.

When she looked back up at her, Yang was grinning.

“What?” Blake said, stern.

Yang shook her head with a chuckle, but Blake could swear her cheeks were pinker than before. “Nothing,” she said. “You’re uh… you’re just a little shorter than I thought you’d be. Must be the whole ‘you were in an ice cream truck’ thing.”

Blake tried not to look offended, smirking instead. “Yeah, well, I make up for it in other ways,” she said evenly. “What? Did you like me looking down at you?” she added, voice low. Where _that_ came from, Blake would never know; but it was a good line and definitely one she could stand by.

_So much for “not a date.”_

Yang finally broke out in an actual blush and Blake’s smirk twitched wider. Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

“Right. So, um, what do you wanna do?” She asked, evading Blake’s question.

Blake cocked an eyebrow, but let her off the hook. “I don’t know, you’re the one who asked me to hang out. Didn’t you have a plan?”

“Nope! I’m more of a ‘go with the flow’ kinda girl,” Yang said, dropping her hands from behind her head and shoving them into her pockets. She rocked back and forth on her heels. “Besides, anything I come up with will be stupid and touristy, and I’m kinda already sick of that,” she said with a shrug. Yang looked out at the water, panning her gaze towards town as she spoke. “This place is so cool, and I think the only thing people even see is the water.”

Blake studied her for a moment. The way the late afternoon sun caressed her face, brightened her hair, made her glow. She radiated warmth; from the tones she wore to the slight sunburn of her skin, and Blake wanted to show her _Menagerie._ Just to satiate that burning wonder. To take away the curious eyes that fell upon unknown territory and make it so those eyes were on her. And she _shouldn’t_. She shouldn’t feel that pull. Shouldn’t let herself fall for pretty eyes and good looks. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t her _at all_ , and Blake felt strange even thinking about it.

Blake shook her head. Had to be the heat.

“Well, I don’t know…” Blake said with a sigh, trying to find her chill that had apparently left the second Yang had walked up to her.

“C’mon!” Yang said, turning to face her again. “What’s your go-to stress relief after a long work day?”

Blake’s face scrunched up. “Um, usually my bed and a good book,” she said.

Yang smirked. “Already trying to get me into bed, Blake? Thought humans weren’t your thing.”

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, otherwise ignoring Yang’s comment. She thought for a moment. There weren’t a lot of things she did for fun on the island; mostly because Blake could live without the crowds and loud tourists, preferring instead to spend a little more time at home, reading or writing or sometimes prepping as best as possible for her next semester of college.

However, on the rare occasions Sun dragged her out of the house because “you can’t always be anti-social and moody,” there was one place she did like to go.

“Well…” Blake said, finally. “There is one place we could try.”

 

 

Blake knew it looked like shit from the outside. The front of the building was old stone – worn from years of harsh storms – the windows were fogged up, and the name on the glass was worn to the point it was hardly legible.

_Tukson’s Arcade_

Blake half expected Yang to laugh in her face. The arcade was clearly older than some of the others that had popped up over the years, but Blake had a soft spot for the classics. Games that she shared with Sun and Ilia while they were all still in high school.

Games she never shared with _him._

Blake shook her head. She wasn’t thinking about that tonight. Tonight, she was with Yang; and Yang was bouncing on the balls of her feet, a huge grin stretched across her face as she figured out what they were doing here.

“Oh, this is _awesome!_ They have all the classics? Do they have Grimm Eclipse? _Tell me they have Grimm Eclipse,”_ Yang said, grabbing Blake’s right shoulder with both hands and shaking her a little. Blake couldn’t help but chuckle. Yang had been so flirty since the moment they met; it was nice to see a different part of her.

Blake put her left hand over Yang’s right, her heart unexpectedly fluttering as her fingertips brushed over soft skin.

“They have Grimm Eclipse,” Blake said calmly, smile only growing as Yang beamed.

“ _Yes!_ Oh man, you are in for it now. I’m super competitive with videogames,” Yang said, stepping forward and pulling the door to the arcade open, gesturing for Blake to go in first. Blake smiled, and mumbled a small ‘thank you’ under her breath as she walked in.

The outside might’ve been lackluster but the _inside_ certainly made up for the place. It was completely retro in style and Blake absolutely adored the atmosphere. Neon lights, tacky carpeting, branding on the walls, it was one of the reasons why this was the only place she liked Sun dragging her to; that, and the fact that most people went to the newer arcades, leaving this one pretty tame, with a few curious folks popping in from time to time to play amongst the regulars.

Blake sighed as a wave of air conditioning hit her, the ears on top of her head twitching in relief. She took off her sunglasses and hesitated so Yang could catch up with her.

“Well. Good luck, I don’t go easy,” Blake said with a smirk, looking up at Yang as she stepped beside her. Yang chuckled, slipping her sunglasses off as well.

“I’ll bet you d—” Yang’s sentence died on her tongue as she looked into Blake’s eyes, her own going wide and smirk slipping from her lips. “Oh, wow,” she mumbled, barely loud enough for Blake to hear. Blake raised an eyebrow.

“What?” she asked, hand rising to hover near her face and tuck her hair behind her human ear. “Do I have something on me?”

Yang blinked, the spell breaking from her stare. She shook her head. “No, no. I—you just—you have really pretty eyes.” Blake blushed and Yang continued to ramble, chuckling lightly. “Sorry, that’s like, really cliché. But, I mean, gold, y’know? You don’t really see that a lot.”

Blake smiled and shrugged. “I guess it’s more common in Menagerie,” she said, starting to walk towards the change machine. She took out her wallet and pulled some money out.

“Oh,” Yang said, gesturing to the change machine. “Can I? I mean, I did technically ask you out.”

Blake smirked. “Yeah, and then made me pick where to go,” she said, stepping aside and letting Yang get to the machine.

Yang threw her a small smile. “At least I know you’re happy here. Anywhere I picked probably just would’ve been a disappointment,” she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few bills.

“Probably,” Blake said, though a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Yang chuckled as she put the change from the machine into a plastic cup for them to share. She turned to Blake with a wide smile and Blake’s heart nearly gave out.

“So… how ‘bout Grimm Eclipse?” Yang asked.

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. “Sure.”

They wandered over to the machine and settled in side-by-side. It was a bit of a tighter squeeze than Blake remembered it being back when she’d played with Sun or Ilia, and Yang’s long hair brushed against her shoulder as she leaned down to slip the coins into the machine, the scent of honey and lavender with just the slightest lingering undertone of saltwater wafting over her. Blake’s eyelids fluttered and she cleared her throat as Yang stood back up and settled in next to her.

“Oh man, I’m so excited. I haven’t played this since I was a kid,” she said, rubbing her hands together as the machine whirred to life, a tacky 8-bit theme jingling out of old speakers.

“Really?” Blake asked as the character selection screen popped up on the machine. Yang nodded, flipping through the options.

“Yeah. I used to take Ruby to arcades a lot, y’know? It was good for her to have something to keep busy after…” Yang hesitated, clearing her throat. “Uh, after school. Kept her out of trouble.”

Blake hummed and nodded, but knew full well that’s not what Yang had wanted to say. She let it go though, there were certain things Blake wouldn’t want to be pushed on either.

Yang went around the character select again until she landed on “random” and then she smashed the right button.

“Random?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang shrugged. “All the characters are the same, it’s just cosmetic. Besides, I told you, I like to go with the flow.”

Blake hummed, looking back at the screen with a frown. She scrolled through, landing on a character adorned in black and purple and tapped the right button to select. She looked at Yang who just shook her head. Blake shrugged.

“I’m more of a commitment kind of girl,” she said, glancing at Yang out of the corner of her eye.

Yang studied her a moment, expression soft but unreadable, before she grinned and turned to the game.

“Ready to lose, ice cream girl?” Yang said, nudging Blake with her shoulder.

“You’re still overconfident,” Blake mumbled through a smile and a shake of her head.

“We’ll just see about that,” Yang said with a grin, leaning forward and sliding her right foot back a little, helping her lunge towards the machine and look ridiculously too into the competition.

Blake watched as the time counter ticked down, glancing at Yang again as the countdown hit 3. Yang’s gaze at the screen was intense and she licked her lips in anticipation. Blake hesitated a moment, transfixed on the action just long enough to not notice the game signal to start, until Yang’s hands sprung into action, effectively breaking her trance.

“Shit,” Blake muttered, turning to the screen and trying to play catch up. Luckily, the Grimm to beat in the beginning weren’t worth too many points, because Yang had already taken out about half of them by the time Blake managed to get her first.

“Oh yeah, you’re real competition,” Yang teased.

The last Grimm fell and the screen flashed “END ROUND 1.” Blake sighed, cracking her knuckles and looking over at Yang who wore a small smirk.

“Some of us build up before we go all out,” Blake said, voice smooth. She fought off a grin as Yang smirked.

“That so?” Yang said. “Maybe you could show me how that works sometime?”

Blake grimaced. “Ooo, if you don’t know how that works, I’m not sure this is getting far.”

Yang’s smirk widened and she leaned against the machine. “Oh? And what would ‘this’ be?”

_START_

Blake grinned as she sprung into action, killing the higher-point Grimm while Yang struggled to right herself with the controls. It didn’t take long for the wave to be completed and Blake’s score to surpass Yang’s. She turned her head slightly to look at Yang, smile playful and bright.

“Your lead.”

Yang chuckled, settling in at the controls. “Oh, well see about that.”

 

Yang ended up winning. Maybe it was because she truly was superior in the way of videogames, maybe it was because Blake liked it when she’d smirk at her, make a comment to egg her on. Honestly, Remnant may never know.

As they skimmed the arcade for what to do next, Yang chatted away the silence. Blake filling in responses when necessary.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Yang finally asked after a few noncommittal responses from Blake.

Blake shrugged. “I suppose not.”

Yang nodded, thoughtful. “That’s okay, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

Blake’s ears twitched straight up, the thought of not hearing Yang’s voice next to her making her chest ache in a way it shouldn’t. “Oh, no. That- that’s okay,” she said. Yang raised an eyebrow and Blake sighed as she continued. “Look, I’m usually pretty quiet, yes. But…” she shook her head. “But, I guess you’re pretty nice to talk to.”

Yang’s responding smile was genuine for a moment before slipping into something a little more mischievous. “So, not bad for a human, huh?”

Blake scoffed, shaking her head with a smile. “I’m not so sure you’re bad at all.”

Yang hummed, shuffling a little closer as they walked. “I can be bad if you want me to be,” she said, voice low and husky. Blake was getting used to Yang’s flirting. Used to the way her lips would twitch up at the corners when she was trying to get a rise out of Blake. Used to the glint of mischief in her eyes. So, when she looked at Yang and saw all those things there, she wasn’t surprised. What surprised her was the way Yang’s cheeks reddened as they locked eyes, the way her brow relaxed from teasing to something a little more honest, how her smirk faltered just for a moment, and lilac eyes got lost in gold.

Blake smirked, cocking an eyebrow and humming a thoughtful response before looking away. She heard Yang let out a rather large exhale next to her and her smirk widened.

They wandered around the arcade a little longer, playing certain games here and there, Yang bumping against Blake’s shoulder to try and _cheat_ , though every time she’d insist it was an accident.

“You can’t just push people when you’re losing, Yang!” Blake said, shuffling back a half-step to regain her controls.

Yang’s focus was on the game screen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, too innocent. “This is a street fighting game, Blake. There are no rules.”

 Blake smirked. “Oh? Well, in that case…” Blake’s right hand darted out and caught Yang’s left, pinning it to the machine as Blake performed a combo.

“Hey! You can’t—” Yang said, trying to wriggle her hand out from under Blake’s. Blake’s grasp held strong.

“No rules,” Blake singsonged.

“Oh, you little…” Yang reached across her body with her right hand, aiming for Blake’s left, clamping it against the buttons as she did so. Blake’s character got stuck jumping as that seemed to be the button her hand had hit first. Both girls struggled to free their pinned hands, bickering under their breaths all the while.

“You’re the one that was _pushing._ ”

“You clamped my hand down, that’s way worse.”

“Let go so I can kick your ass.”

“As if you were gonna win.”

They continued on like that, words running over each other until the game sounded a horn and flashed “TIME! DRAW!”

Blake looked at the screen a moment, then to Yang, who did the same, eyes trailing down to look at their position, a mess of crossed limbs and intertwined fingers. They both looked at each other again and Blake couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her at the ridiculousness of the situation. Yang followed suit until they were laughing too hard to breathe.

Blake hunched over the machine trying to catch her breath, finally finding the willpower to raise her head again and look up at Yang. Yang, who was _way_ closer than she’d thought. Blake’s laughter died out as Yang’s did the same, smiles still firmly intact but slipping smaller as gold and lilac locked. Yang’s breathing was still evening out and Blake could feel it ghost across her cheeks, her lips, and her brain short-circuited, eyes lidding as she looked down at Yang’s lips, then back into her eyes.

She wasn’t sure how to place the feeling. She just knew that if they were to be kissing right now, maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Blake was suddenly very aware of the fact they were still clasping each other’s hands tight against the game they’d been playing and she cleared her throat, lifting her hand off of Yang’s and Yang instantly did the same, putting a little bit of distance between them.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck and was about to speak when Blake’s scroll pinged.

“I—sorry, one sec,” Blake said, reaching into her pocket and looking at the message.

 **Ilia** : _Hey could you take care of the truck tonight? Parents asked me to be home early_

Blake sighed; she knew Ilia’s parents well enough to know there was no room for her to get out of that. She looked up at Yang apologetically. “I have to go.”

Yang’s shoulders slacked. “Oh. Yeah… I… I get it.”

Blake squinted for a second until it clicked. Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to reassure. “What? Oh, no. No, no, no. That’s not—I just need to take the truck back to the shop. We can’t leave it there overnight, learned that the hard way from teenagers with nothing better to do with their time.”

Yang’s posture straightened as she smiled. “Oh, yeah sure! I’m down.”

Blake cocked an eyebrow. “What? Down for what?” She asked, typing out a quick reply to Ilia.

“I’ll take the ride with you! I mean, inside of an ice cream truck? Awesome,” Yang said, lacing her fingers behind her head and cocking her hips to the side.

“Oh,” Blake said, pocketing her scroll and looking up at Yang. Her smile was absolutely blinding and Blake’s mouth twitched up automatically. “You really don’t have to,” she said.

Yang scoffed. “I know. I want to. So, c’mon, let’s get your truck back to shop before anyone turns your drumsticks into drumdicks.”

Blake smacked Yang on the arm as they made their way towards the door. “What the actual fuck is a drumdick?”

Yang just snickered as she stepped out of the arcade into the hot summer air.

 

 

“You really don’t have to come with me,” Blake said again as they neared the beach. The afternoon at the arcade had been a blast, but really, she just desperately missed the air-conditioning. The sun had all but set by now, but it was humid as hell and Blake’s hair was starting to stick to her neck and shoulders.

Blake gathered her hair between her hands, shifting it all over one shoulder.

“Are you kidding me?” Yang said, her hands tucked behind her head as they walked, her shoulders twisted just slightly to try and face Blake. “I’m about to get the childhood tour of a lifetime!”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “The inside of an ice cream truck was your childhood dream-tour?”

“I mean… kids dream small on small islands,” Yang said with a shrug.

“Small islands?” Blake asked, face scrunching in confusion. “Wait, where are you from?”

Yang chuckled. “Patch,” she said. “It’s just off the coast of Vale.”

Blake nodded. She’d heard of it in passing. Seen it on maps back in high school. It was _small_. Smaller than Menagerie, and that was saying something.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person to come from such a small place,” Blake said, hooking her thumbs into the pockets of her shorts.

“Oh?” Yang said, raising an eyebrow. “And where would you think I’m from?”

Blake shrugged. “I don’t know. Some city? Maybe somewhere in the main part of the Kingdom?”

Yang chuckled. “It’s ‘cause I’m loud, isn’t it?”

“No,” Blake said. She looked at Yang for a moment as they walked, her gaze lingering a little longer than necessary. “I think it’s… you’re like, carefree. You just look like you’d belong somewhere that could keep up.”

Yang glanced at Blake; her expression unreadable as they approached the ice cream truck.

“Anyway,” Blake said, breaking the moment. She unlocked the door and hesitated with her hand on the handle, raising an eyebrow at Yang. “Ready to fulfil your childhood fantasy?”

Yang smirked. “Well, I don’t know if I’d say childhood. More like teenage.”

Blake rolled her eyes and popped open the door, climbing inside the truck. She stepped over the passenger’s seat into her own and Yang frowned up at her.

“What?” Blake asked, flipping through her key ring.

Yang sighed, pulling herself up into the truck and flopping down in the seat next to Blake. She closed the truck door next to her.

“Nothing,” she said with clear disappointment.

Blake groaned, tilting her head back against the headrest. “You want to see the back, don’t you?”

“Kinda the _point_ of the tour,” Yang said, smirking.

Blake let out a long sigh. “ _Fine_ ,” she said and Yang bounced in her seat. “But be careful,” Blake warned, standing up and slipping towards the back. “If you get hurt in here my boss will kill me.”

“Pfft. I’ll be fine,” Yang said, waving off Blake’s concerns with one hand as she stood up and followed her into the back.

Blake hummed skeptically, but let it go. She wandered into the back of the truck, trying not to groan as she realized it was even hotter back here now, as the shutters had been pulled down on the counter’s window and trapped the heat in like an oven. Which also meant it was _a lot_ darker.

“Watch your step,” Blake said, extending a hand out to Yang, “it’s cramped back here.”

Yang’s hand slipped into her own easily as she helped guide her into the back. Blake’s hand was hot and sticky from the night air and she hoped Yang didn’t notice, or didn’t mind.

“Oh, I see right through you. You just wanted an excuse to hold my hand,” Yang said with a smirk. She shuffled a little closer, not letting go of Blake’s hand and Blake was overcome with the smell of her shampoo again, sweet and intoxicating in the thick air between them. “Just saying, you don’t need an excuse.”

Blake rolled her eyes and dropped Yang’s hand, gesturing to the back of the truck. “Well, here it is.”

Yang squinted in the darkness, trying to take in the truck’s interior. “Very… _cool,_ ” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. “Eh? Get it?”

Blake smirked. “Yeah, I get it. Ice cream is cold.”

Yang shook her head. “C’mon, you’ve got to appreciate a good pun, Blake. They’re the height of comedy.”

“Pretty sure they’re the bottom of the barrel,” Blake shot back, fighting a growing smirk as Yang clasped a hand to her chest.

“And here I thought you might’ve been the perfect girl,” Yang said dramatically. Blake rolled her eyes, but her heart beat in a quick two step for a moment.

“Come on, I’ll show you the cooler, I guess,” Blake said, waving her hand for Yang to follow. “Sorry, it’s a bit of a lackluster tour, but it’s just a hunk of metal with a cooler and some snacks, so…” Blake shrugged.

“It’s actually pretty— _ow!_ ”

Blake caught the sound of foot on metal before Yang’s actual exclamation, and managed to turn in time to see her stumbling forward. She was definitely _not_ going to catch herself before smacking her head on the counter and so Blake reached out on instinct, grabbing Yang by the arm and tugging her in her direction. Yang’s momentum shifted with a gasp and she stumbled into Blake instead. Her body knocking into her and forcing Blake back against the cooler. Yang’s hands settled on the top of the cooler to brace herself, framing Blake’s body as her chest met Blake’s and her head narrowly avoided banging into Blake’s own.

For a moment, everything stood still. Yang’s body pressed against her own sent a jolt down Blake’s spine, and she didn’t know how to react. She wasn’t sure where to put her hands, what this kind of situation called for. The heat in the air was nothing compared to the flame burning in her chest, her stomach, through every nerve ending of where skin met skin and Yang’s heartbeat thudded against her own.

Blake felt Yang shift slowly, not quite pulling back, and more just turning her head in Blake’s direction. She felt Yang’s unsteady breathing against her neck. Felt her own head turn in Yang’s direction. Felt her eyes lid as Yang’s lips ghosted slowly over her cheek. Yang’s nose brush a similar path across her skin. She felt herself turn her head a little more until Yang’s lips teased at the corner of her own. Felt her own hands slowly brush up against exposed hips, damp with sweat from the balmy evening air.

Blake’s eyes fluttered shut entirely as Yang’s lips slid over her own, not quite kissing, but teasing, prodding, playing. When she felt Yang’s tongue graze over her top lip, Blake’s hands moved to ball into Yang’s shirt, tugging her closer and finally locking their lips together.

It was like a bonfire erupted in the back of the truck and Blake worried for a moment that the ice cream might melt, because how could it withstand something like this? Blake groaned into Yang’s mouth and Yang kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm, for a moment, before pulling back. Blake looked up at her, as best she could, her eyes lidded and chest heaving. Yang’s eyes were wide as they studied her and Blake just wanted to kiss her again, logic be damned.

“I don’t want to lead you on,” Yang said, and Blake was having a hard time understanding what she was talking about and why she was talking at all. “I mean, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about me. It’s just— I’m here for the summer, you know?”

Blake nodded. She knew. Of course, she knew. But at the moment, she was more frustrated that the heat settling on her skin wasn’t the right kind, rather than the idea of not having Yang to put it there in the future.

“I know,” she said, voice so low she hardly recognized it. With that, she pulled Yang in again, wasting no time slipping her tongue into her mouth as Yang’s hands finally got involved, coming up off the cooler and sliding around Blake’s back.

Yang broke the kiss again and Blake was about to complain when she felt Yang’s hands slip down around her thighs, lifting her easily so that she was sitting on the cooler, Yang standing between her legs. Yang’s hands splayed out over Blake’s thighs as she looked up at her and Blake smirked lazily, slipping her fingers into Yang’s belt loops and tugging her forward until her hips hit the edge of the cooler.

Yang grinned back, leaning forward and kissing a path up Blake’s neck to right below her ear, teeth and tongue grazing along damp skin, before Blake’s hands came up to cradle her jaw, and guide their lips together again.

Maybe Blake hadn’t been so wrong earlier. Maybe she was Yang’s flavor. Yang was certainly hers.

Blake sighed into their kiss, tilting her head a little more and bringing Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently as she felt Yang’s hands slide up her thighs to hold her hips.

This was absolutely _not_ the way Blake had expected the evening to go, but she wasn’t complaining. Even though she’d have to figure out what lie she was going to tell Sun.

The thought jogged her memory and Blake pulled back abruptly, feeling Yang’s groan in her own soul. “Wait, wait,” Blake whispered, still dazed. “What’s your last name?”

Yang looked up at her in her own haze, clearly confused by the question. “ _What?”_

Blake sighed, impatient, wanting to get back to Yang’s lips being on hers. “Just—please, what is it?”

Yang sighed. “Xiao Long.”

Blake nodded. “Thanks,” she said, lunging forward and connecting their lips again. Yang kissed her only briefly before leaning back, shaking her head.

“Hold up, what’s yours?”

“Belladonna,” Blake said quickly.

They stared at each other for another moment until Yang simply nodded with a thoughtful frown and leaned up to kiss her again. Blake was instantly lost in the sensation, Yang’s lips on hers hotter than the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of you taking the time to read, even if my update schedule is whack. (it hopefully will be better now!)
> 
> Special shout out to my friend Fluff (I would've lost my damn mind without being able to vent lol) 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, subs, etc. Anything is always appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/ night! :)


	3. After Midnight

Blake crept in around midnight, a smile plastered to her face and hair slightly disheveled. She did the best she could to stay quiet, but Sun was a heavy sleeper and had been out surfing that afternoon, so she assumed he’d be dead to the world even if she didn’t shush the front door closed.

All the lights in the house were off and she huffed as she wandered inside. Sure her eyesight was good, even in the dark, but would it absolutely _kill_ Sun to be a little more thoughtful? Locating the light switch, Blake flipped it up, lighting up the foyer and the main part of Sun and hers small house enough to navigate a little better.

Still staying as light on her feet as possible, Blake shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water from the tap before knocking it back in a few short gulps. She took in and let out a deep breath after, filling the glass again a couple times and repeating the process. When she was done, she set the glass in the sink and dragged the back of her hand across her lips, wicking away any water that stayed there.

Gripping the sides of the kitchen sink Blake let out a slow breath, one that turned into a light chuckle of disbelief halfway out. She brought her right hand up to her mouth, fingertips brushing lightly over her lips as she shook her head. It’d been awhile since she’d kissed someone and Blake had almost forgotten how amazing it could be. Honestly, she didn’t remember it being as amazing in the past, but she tried not to dwell on that thought, focusing instead on the slight tingle that still fell over her lips from where Yang had been licking and nipping not twenty minutes earlier.

She wondered, briefly, if Yang was doing the same. Wondered if she’d left the same impact on Yang’s body as Yang had on hers. It was a foolish thought to have, and really, what did it matter? Whatever it was they’d started tonight was clearly nothing serious. It couldn’t be, not with Yang only being here for the summer and them only having gone out on one date.

Blake hesitated to even call it a date anymore. “Date” implied so much more than hooking up, and she honestly felt it was dangerous water to tread. But there was clearly something there, and it was something Blake didn’t want to give up quite yet, not when it’d only just started. So, when Yang had asked for her number, lips a breath away from her own, face flushed and hair ruffled, Blake had laughed and given it out freely.

Blake sighed, looking up and getting a glimpse at her reflection in the window above the sink. She was a mess. Even in the mediocre reflection of herself, she could see the absolute disaster that was her hair, the bright red staining her cheeks, her pupils still blown wide, and the…

Blake gasped, running her fingers along her neck and leaning closer to the window to try to get a better look.

Maybe it was just a smudge on the window, or sand that clung to her skin in the humid night air. But the mark on her neck didn’t move as she adjusted her view in the window and didn’t rub off when she rubbed over it with her thumb.

With a frustrated sigh, Blake took out her scroll, bringing up her newest contact and typing out a message.

 **Blake 12:10am:** _A hickey? Really? What are you 12?_

Blake pocketed her scroll and groaned, examining herself in the window again. She’d have to figure out how to hide that one from Sun. Admitting to the make out session on her own terms was one thing, but she’d never hear the end of it if she wandered out of her room the next morning sporting a mark on her neck.

She sighed. Makeup was a godsend.

Blake’s scroll pinged in her back pocket and she reached back to grab it, eyes still trained on her reflection until she opened the message.

 **Yang 12:12am:** _just a little something 2 remember me by_ _;)_

 **Yang 12:12am:** _until nxt time anyway_

Blake huffed, tucking her scroll back into her pocket. She wasn’t even going to humor that with a response. Yang’s confidence still bothered her to some extent, and she wasn’t going to feed into it with a promise that there would be a “next time.”

_Let her sweat it out a bit._

Letting out a breath Blake flicked the faucet back on, cupping her hands under the flow of the sink and splashing the cool water onto her face, letting out a sigh of relief as the water refreshed her heated skin. She wet her hands again and slid them to the back of her neck and over her shoulders before switching the sink off and drying her hands with a dish towel.

She let the droplets of water cascade down her neck and arms as she made her way down the hall and into her room. Blake tossed her scroll onto her bed, grabbing a pair of black athletic shorts and a tank top from her dresser before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed, keeping an ear out to make sure Sun’s soft snores could still be heard down the hall.

After brushing her teeth, changing, and getting the knots out of her hair as best as possible, Blake grabbed some makeup from the medicine cabinet for the next morning, pausing for only a moment to get a better look at her reflection.

Yang left a hell of a mark. Blake frowned, leaning closer to the mirror and running her fingers over it again. She hadn’t had to worry about hiding a hickey since high school, and now here she was, 22 years old, facing down a fresh mark on her neck, and wondering if makeup would even be enough to cover it up.

Sighing and shaking her head, Blake tore her gaze away from the mirror, flicked off the bathroom light, and made her way across the hall into her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. She placed her makeup on the nightstand next to her bed, before making her way over to her small bookshelf on the other side of the room. Blake would be lying if she said she wasn’t still a little riled up from earlier, and she hoped losing herself in a book for awhile would help her unwind and cool off, not really wanting to have to take a cool shower right before bed.

Browsing her selection, Blake settled for something on the action side, seeing as passionate love affairs might not actually help her current state of mind.

…Or maybe they would. But Blake didn’t feel like crossing that mental boundary tonight.  

Blake flopped onto her bed with a sigh, cracking open her book and skimming the pages as her mind still seemed to wander towards soft lips and sure hands. She caught herself reading the same page more than once, and tried to focus harder on the words each time, only to find that she was focusing so hard on focusing that none of the words sunk in.

After several attempts – and even more frustrated huffs – Blake finally managed to fall into the story, only getting distracted every so often by a few choice words from the author before being able to slip right back into a rhythm.

So, naturally, that would be when her scroll would ping from its spot near her foot.

Blake contemplated ignoring it until morning, but when it pinged again to remind her she’d gotten a message, her curiosity got the better of her. Blake placed her book, open and face down, on her nightstand, reaching down and opening her scroll.

 **Yang 12:45am:** _Hey I’m sry if i made u uncomfortable. we dont hav 2 do anything again if u dont want 2_

 **Yang 12:45am:** _and sry about the mark_

Blake’s ear twitched as she read Yang’s messages. She hadn’t been expecting any sort of apology. Hadn’t expected her silence to weigh on Yang at all, really. They’d only known each other a day, why would it?

 **Blake 12:49am:** _It’s okay. And… I wouldn’t be opposed to doing something again. Maybe just lay off the hickeys. I really don’t want to have to explain them to my roommate. He’s insufferable._

Three little dots popped up on the screen almost instantly after Blake hit send, indicating that Yang was typing. Blake watched and waited as they moved in a wave, until a new message popped up on her screen.

 **Yang 12:49am:** _but u dont mind ‘em huh? noted ;)_

 **Yang 12:50am:** _also sounds like ur friend needs 2 relax. i know a girl that needs 2 too maybe we could set ‘em up lol_

 **Blake 12:50am:** _I’m not helping you set up our friends into some weird sex thing._

 **Yang 12:52am:** _whoa get ur mind outta the gutter belladonna lol who said it was only a sex thing?_

 **Yang 12:52am:** _u just hav a 1 track mind huh? ;)_

Blake blushed, grumbling under her breath. She _didn’t_ usually, but it was almost one in the morning and Yang was texting winky-faces at her and the lights in her room were low and everything still felt _hot_ because Sun still hadn’t fixed the damn air conditioner like he said he would a week ago.

 **Blake 12:53am:** _We didn’t even have sex. How could I have a one-track mind?_

It was true, they hadn’t. But now Blake was kind of _thinking_ about it and her heart was racing again. She’d never been one to dive into the physical parts of a relationship, but Yang had her wanting to. Maybe it was the deadline put on their time together or the heat wave Menagerie was in, but something was different. Honestly, it was insanely annoying.

 **Yang 12:53am:** _just cuz it didnt happen doesnt mean ur not thinkin about it. i distinctly remember u kissing me 1st_

 **Blake 12:54am:** _That’s your argument? It was a kiss, Yang. You’re the one that sucked a mark onto my neck like some horny teenager._

Blake watched as the little text bubble appeared, disappeared, and reappeared a few times as Yang struggled her way through a response. Blake smirked, somewhat satisfied with herself. She locked her scroll and picked up her book again, hoping to get in some reading before Yang could reply. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long.

 **Yang 12:57am:** _didnt hear u complaining tho_

 **Blake 12:57am:** _Wow. That’s your big come back? I expected better._

 **Yang 12:57am:** _i was told by an… associate my original reply “wouldnt be well received”_

Blake cocked an eyebrow. Associate?

 **Blake 12:58am:** _You recruited your sister to help you flirt with me at one in the morning?_

 **Yang 12:58am:** _ew! god no. never ugh plz never assume that again_

 **Yang 12:58am:** _i hav frends u know_

 **Blake 12:59am:** _So, you recruited your friend to help you flirt with me at one in the morning?_

 **Yang 12:59am:** _yup_

 **Blake 12:59am:** _And… that’s supposed to be better?_

 **Yang 12:59am:** _well its far less disturbing than it being my sister_

 **Yang 1:01am:** _also “recruited” is a strong word. more like she butted her way into the convo cuz she doesnt know how 2 chill_

 **Yang 1:01am:** _ironic since she’s the ice queen_

 **Yang 1:01am:** _aslkdfj_

 **Blake 1:02am:** _What?_

 **Yang 1:02am:** _sry smashed keys when she hit me lol_

Blake shook her head with a chuckle.

 **Blake 1:02am:** _I’m sure it was deserved._

 **Yang 1:03am:** _hey!_

 **Yang 1:03am:** _she says she likes u_

 **Yang 1:03am:** _oh i wasnt supposed 2 tell u that_

 **Yang 1:04am:** _or that… maybe ill just stop talking_

Blake half chuckled, half sighed. It was an out, even if it was a joke. She didn’t really want the conversation to end, but it was late, and her filter was running low, and she didn’t want to risk saying something stupid in the boldness of the night.

 **Blake 1:04am:** _Well. It IS one in the morning._

Blake watched as the dots on the screen of her phone moved, disappeared, then reappeared again. She chuckled, imagining whatever Yang’s (bossy?) friend might be chatting into her ear.

 **Yang 1:06am:** _yeah…_

 **Yang 1:06am:** _idk i just like talking 2 u_

 **Yang 1:06am:** _yknow?_

Blake stared at her scroll. She wasn’t expecting Yang to be the one to be so… sincere. Her phone pinged again and Blake’s ears twitched up.

 **Yang 1:08am:** _like ur cool and stuff and… well im not gonna lie i kinda want 2 kiss u again cuz… damn_

Blake’s thumbs hovered over the keyboard on her scroll, her bottom lip tucked securely between her teeth as her brow furrowed. Yang was throwing her off. It was easy to toss meaningless flirtation out there, to be quick and witty. But right now, Yang seemed like she meant what she was typing. And maybe Blake was overthinking things because she too wanted Yang’s lips on her own, but it was becoming increasingly harder to even remember how to type.

 **Blake 1:11am:** _Yeah…_

Blake cringed. Yeah. Eloquent. A full five minutes from Yang’s first text and all she could come up with was “yeah.” What a perfect response to a gorgeous girl saying she wants to _kiss you_ again.

Blake groaned, tossing her scroll to the side and burying her face in her hands. Her scroll pinged not a minute later and Blake sighed, picking it up and looking at the new message.

 **Yang 1:12am:** _thought u mightve passed out lol_

 **Yang 1:12am:** _look dont feel like u hav 2 want 2 do any of that again. i get if ur not up 4 it._

Blake’s heart warmed a little. Her mouth twitched into a smile. Yang’s cocky attitude apparently only went so far.

 **Blake 1:12am:** _No! I’m… I’d like to see you again Yand_

Blake blinked at her screen after hitting send.

 **Blake 1:12am:** _*Yanf_

“Shit!” Blake was pissed. She never made typos, let alone two in the span of ten seconds. And of all the things Yang’s actual name.

 **Blake 1:12am:** _*YANG_

There was a solid two minutes in which there was no reply and Blake was dying of embarrassment. Finally, after an eternity, Blake’s scroll pinged with a new message. She peeked at it from behind the shield of her bangs.

 **Yang 1:14am:** _omfg u hav no idea how hard im laughing rn_

 **Yang 1:14am:** _that was adorable… Blek_

Blake groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow for a moment before picking her head up and typing out a response.

 **Blake 1:14am:** _Okay we get it. I spelled your name wrong. Let’s move on. One in the morning remember?_

Blake was happy she could blame it on the time, but honestly, she had a feeling there was more at play than just the late hour.

 **Yang 1:15am:** _yeah… we could make plans 4 nxt time instead… ;)_ _wat r u doing tomorrow?_

 **Blake 1:15am:** _That eager huh?_

 **Yang 1:15am:** _like ur not?_

Blake bit her lip. Yeah. Okay. Fair.

 **Blake 1:16am:** _Well maybe I just tend to be a little more tactful._

 **Yang 1:16am:** _pfft tactful? coming from the girl whose opening line was ‘im ur flavor?’_

Blake’s face heated. Yang didn’t need to know that, but it did. One mistake. One mistake would probably haunt her forever. She supposed it was too much of a blessing that Yang had chosen to ignore it at the time.

 **Blake 1:17am:** _You know… maybe I’ll just take the extra shift tomorrow. It was supposed to be my day off but…_

 **Yang 1:18am:** _im not taking bait like that belladonna_

 **Yang 1:18am:** _just admit my complete hotness threw u off and we can move on 2 bigger and better things_

 **Yang 1:19am:** _like u and me and some fun in the sun_

 **Yang 1:19am:** _or… fun elsewhere ;)_

And flirty Yang was back full force. Great.

 **Blake 1:20am:** _I’ll admit to absolutely nothing. Guess you’ll just have to have fun on your own._

 **Yang 1:21am:** _dont tempt me_

Blake cocked an eyebrow. What did that mean? She was about to ask as much when she saw Yang start typing again. Blake chewed at her bottom lip as she waited for Yang to continue, heartbeat racing slightly, though why she couldn’t quite place. It took Yang a full minute to actually reply, not that Blake was keeping track.

 **Yang 1:22am:** _look. its late. i lack inhibition. my frend went 2 bed. and… u left me a bit of a mess._

Oh. That was why. Yang’s words struck her hard. Harder than she’d anticipated. And it _was_ late. And really this all felt a little hazy and surreal with the fuzziness of exhaustion tugging at the corners of Blake’s mind. And yet heat settled in her stomach. The good kind. The kind that sprinkled over her in the ice cream truck. The kind that spread when she remembered toned abs, sure hands, and soft lips. The kind she never quite felt before. The kind she kind of missed, despite only just having it.

Not the kind from the lack of air conditioning. Though, honestly, that probably wasn’t helping matters either.

 **Yang 1:27am:** _shit im sry i shouldnt hav said that_

Blake shook her head. How had five minutes passed? How had she actually sat there thinking about… _things…_ for five minutes? She couldn’t let Yang know she completely short circuited at the thought of what she was implying, but she had to let her know it was okay.

 **Blake 1:27am:** _Geez so much for ‘no inhibition’ lol I was just in the bathroom._

Blake didn’t like lying in any respect. It never ended well, and in the end, it only hurt people; but there was absolutely no way in hell that she was telling Yang where her mind had just wandered. Yang might’ve been so bold, but Blake was not. Or at least she wasn’t without an ounce of impulse control.

 **Yang 1:28am:** _take ur scroll with u god. ull give a girl a heart attack_

 **Blake 1:28am:** _That would be unfortunate…_

 **Yang 1:29am:** _aha! admitting u like me now?_

 **Blake 1:29am:** _We did make out in the back of my truck. If I didn’t like you that wouldn’t have happened. You realize that’s like… a health code violation. I could lose my job over you._

 **Yang 1:31am:** _worth it tho rite? ;)_

Blake rolled her eyes with a grin.

 **Blake 1:31am:** _Kind of._

 **Yang 1:31am:** _:)_

 **Yang 1:32am:** _so… real talk… wanna hang tomorrow?_

Blake hesitated. She wanted to see her again. Wanted to kiss her again. If she was being honest, she wanted to do a lot _more_ than just kiss her again.

But that wasn’t what kept her from responding.

No, what gave her pause was that she also wanted to talk to her again. Wanted to learn more about her. About her hometown, her family, her past. Blake wanted to learn what made her smile, what her favorite color was, how she took her coffee – if she even drank coffee. She wanted to know if she preferred cats or dogs, if she approved of pineapple on pizza (like a _heathen_ ), if she could skip stones on water.

And wanting to know all of those things was far more terrifying than wanting sex.

And so, Blake hesitated.

A minute.

Two.

And then…

 **Blake 1:35am:** _Sure. What time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was a LITTLE shorter, but the ending of it just felt right! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Fun Fact: Blake spelling Yang's name wrong 100% came out of me repeatedly making those typos while writing this chapter and my friend then saying it would be hilarious if Blake was just so into Yang she couldn't spell it right. So yeah. Woo. lmao
> 
> Also, coincidentally, it is 1min past midnight as I type this. WHOA.


	4. No Brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a long chapter for me lol oops? Oh, also, NSFW warning... so... you've been warned.

They ended up parking at the bay the next night. _Parking._ Blake honestly couldn’t believe it. First hickeys, now making out in her crappy car where teenagers that were still learning how to unclasp a bra would usually go? What had her life come to?

To be fair, it hadn’t been the original plan. There was supposed to be a drive-in movie playing, one of Blake’s old favorites; action, adventure, and an overall daring romance. What’s not to like? Particularly if you were going with your new… hook up… friend… person. Blake had thought – with an ounce of humor – that maybe she’d finally found a reason to use the term “gal pal.”

But sadly, the mild storm that rolled in was enough for them to call off the movie and cause everyone to drive back to their homes. Rain and wind did not make for a good mix when it came to projectors and blow-up movie screens. And to top off all the bad luck, it wasn’t even a cool rain. It was still humid, the sky not wanting to open up and truly storm, but rather it sent down clouds of mist that only served to make Blake’s hair frizz and cause her skin to become sticky.

Though… the humidity may not have been the only reason for that second one.

Blake’s fingers threaded through Yang’s hair as Yang moaned into their kiss. They had talked for a little while as the cars cleared out after the show was canceled, but it hadn’t taken either of them long to forget the pretense of a movie. After all, they were both adults. Who needed excuses to just want a bit of fun? To want to feel the heat of someone else’s touch on bare skin. To want to feel solid thighs settled between their own. To want to feel hot breath mingled in the lack of space between hovering lips.

Blake wasn’t exactly sure when – or how – she’d managed to climb over the center console in her car to straddle Yang’s lap, but it happened. The same way Yang’s hands had slipped under her shirt to caress down her back, dull nails scratching gently, causing Blake’s back to arch, her chest to brush up against Yang’s.

Blake pulled back enough for a quick breath, a chance to catch Yang’s eyes barely open. She tilted her head to the right, tugging just enough on Yang’s hair to make her head tilt back as Blake slid their bodies closer until she was flush against Yang’s front. She straightened her spine, looking down at Yang’s eyes – lazily lidded – just briefly before lowering her head, taking Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently until it popped free, relishing in the sensation of Yang’s sharp intake of breath pressing them closer together. Releasing a breath, Blake slotted their mouths together again, letting her tongue slip between lips as Yang did the same. Yang’s hands slid low on her hips and Blake sighed.

God, was kissing always this amazing? She certainly didn’t remember it being so. Yang’s lips were soft, her breath minty, her tongue… talented. Blake might’ve been on top, but she was having trouble keeping up.

Her left hand slipped out of Yang’s hair to brace against the passengers’ door, her fingertips brushing against the condensation on the fogged window before finding purchase on the grey interior, as Yang’s mouth broke from her own, open lips grazing lightly over the line of her jaw. Blake let out a shaky breath.

“God,” Blake said, just above a whisper. It came out more desperate than she’d intended, but she didn’t have the brainpower to feel embarrassed. Yang chuckled against the underside of her jaw, just below her ear, drowning out the music playing low on the radio.

“No. _Yang_ ,” she said, teeth grazing over Blake’s jawline. Her tongue slid out to taste damp skin before her lips wrapped gently around Blake’s earlobe. She chuckled again before mumbling against Blake’s ear. “I know, we’ve only known each other a couple days. Don’t worry, you’ll get it.”

Blake huffed, her right hand curling the slightest bit tighter in Yang’s hair as she pushed her back into her seat with her left. Blake took a second just to look down at her, catch her breath as the palm of her left hand rested on the bare skin of Yang’s shoulder. She’d gone with a tank top again. Dark green this time. Its neck cut low, and Blake could see parts of Yang’s bra sticking out the neckline. It looked simple. Black, but silky. Definitely on the newer side. It looked like one she might wear to show off. Like one that was intended to be seen.

“Wow, I know we’re basically making out at the drive-in, but I didn’t expect the full high school experience,” Yang quipped, smirking up at Blake as golden eyes jumped up from her chest to meet lilac.

Blake raised an eyebrow, her right hand letting go of Yang’s hair to slowly brush her fingertips out over her shoulder, down her arm, and back up again, all the time inching closer, her stare concentrated on pink lips.

“You really want to sass the woman sitting in your lap right now?” She mumbled, lips ghosting over Yang’s. Yang’s eyes fluttered at Blake’s words, her lips tilting up slightly. She cocked her head to the side.

“Maybe,” She whispered back. Blake didn’t have a lot of time to register what happened next until after it happened. All she knew was that Yang’s grip on her lower back tightened, pushing their bodies together as Blake toppled forward with a gasp, left hand gripping onto Yang’s shoulder and right hand darting out and catching on the backseat as Yang’s chair locked into place, reclined all the way back. The new position left Blake stretched over Yang and she looked down at her wide-eyed, adrenaline rushing.

Blake knew from the moment she first saw Yang that she was absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous, but seeing her like this, laid out under her in the cast of the soft, blue light of the dashboard, chest rising and falling with effort, lips parted slightly, eyes half closed with desire…

Blake leaned down, locking their lips together again as her right hand came off the backseat to cradle Yang’s jaw. She whined as Yang’s hands slid from her hips down her thighs, nails scratching lightly over soft skin. Everywhere was hot, electric, the little hairs on Blake’s arms stood on end, and she felt her muscles go weak.

She pulled back, all the way back, so she was sitting upright on Yang’s lap, hands resting briefly on Yang’s abdomen before coming up to rake her fingers through her own, dark, hair. Blake took a long, much needed, breath as she gathered her hair off her neck and tied it into a ponytail, cat ears twitching as her forearms brushed against them.

Her eyes, however, stayed fixed on Yang. On the way Yang’s throat bobbed as she looked up at her from behind long lashes. On the way her teeth captured her bottom lip. On the way her chest rose and fell with every labored breath. Blake smirked, cocking her head to the side.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Never better,” Yang said, squeezing Blake’s thighs lightly as she huffed out a laugh. The action caused Blake’s eyes to dip lower again, landing on the smooth inviting flesh of Yang’s chest.

Her hands halted in place, too lost in thought as to what it would feel like to kiss and lick along the exposed skin, how it would feel to scrape her teeth across it, the sounds it would draw from Yang’s throat.

“ _You_ okay, there, Blake?” Yang asked, and Blake could hear the smirk in her voice before she even glanced up. “You know, you can touch ‘em… I don’t mind,” Yang said, voice low, husky, full of promise. Blake managed to hold her gaze for a second. It was hard with both their eyelids drooping in arousal, but Blake needed it, needed to see the sincerity there, and she was not disappointed.

With a sharp tug on her ponytail to tighten it, Blake’s arms finally came back down, her fingertips slipping under the bottom of Yang’s tank top slowly, appreciating the way Yang’s abdomen twitched at her touch.

“You ‘don’t mind?’” Blake said, quirking an eyebrow, shifting her weight a little on Yang’s lap, causing her breath to catch just slightly. “That’s not entirely convincing, Yang.” It was a tease more than anything, but part of Blake wanted Yang to admit she _wanted_ it. Wanted to hear how she wanted Blake’s hands on her. Wanted Blake’s mouth. Her tongue.

Yang smiled, but it was strained as Blake’s hands crept higher, ghosting lightly over her stomach before slipping over her ribcage. Blake leaned forward with her touch, letting her body press into Yang’s slowly as she lowered her head to graze her teeth over Yang’s collarbone biting gently at her skin. Yang let out a shaky breath that she tried to hide – unsuccessfully – with a chuckle.

“Okay, maybe I’d welcome it,” she said. Blake glanced up at her and Yang still had the audacity to smirk. “That better?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Blake said, eyes leaving Yang’s as she ran the tip of her nose along Yang’s collarbone, up her neck until her lips met Yang’s ear. Her thumbs brushed the bottom of Yang’s bra. “I think you can do a little better,” she whispered before biting down gently on Yang’s earlobe. She felt the grip on her legs tighten, nails dig lightly into her skin; heard Yang’s hissed intake of breath.

Yang huffed. “Fuck.”

Blake chuckled, letting go of Yang’s ear. “ _That’s_ better.”

“That’s not even a real thought,” Yang panted out.

Blake turned her head to kiss along Yang’s jaw. “Then let’s keep not thinking.”

Yang’s answer was to slide her hands around to Blake’s ass and rock her hips up. The sudden friction shot through Blake like lightning and she lost the last of her reserve.

Blake hummed as she reattached her lips to Yang’s neck, leaving a quick trail of kisses down to her chest. Her hands slipped out from under Yang’s shirt, coming up to wrap her fingers around the straps of her tank top and her lips came up to kiss over the lightly sunburned skin of Yang’s shoulder as she slipped the strap down her arm, repeating the process on the other side, Yang helping her tug down her top by wiggling her arms out when necessary.

Blake’s movements became frantic, Yang’s breathing heavier, as Blake tugged down on the collar of Yang’s shirt, forcing it over her breasts to bunch around her abdomen. In the same movement, Blake’s head dipped to suck at the soft skin at the top of Yang’s breasts, groaning as the soft flesh gave around her mouth. Yang’s right hand shot to the back of Blake’s head with a strained whine pulling from her throat, and Blake’s left hand stayed firmly on Yang’s side while her right reached up to tug down Yang’s bra strap. Yang shrugged her arm out of it, allowing Blake to pull the cup of Yang’s bra down as well.

Blake detached herself from Yang’s breast with a wet pop, her eyes opening slightly as she pulled back just a bit, to look down at the woman beneath her.

Yang was a fucking vision. A mess of blonde hair and flushed skin, beaded with sweat. Blake wanted to see more of it. Wanted to see _all_ of it.

“Why you stopping there, Belladonna?” Yang asked, her tone teasing but breathless. Blake’s gaze flickered up to Yang’s. Heart stuttering at the sight of lust-filled lilac eyes.

“Who said I was stopping?” Blake said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, the fact that your mouth is talki—” Yang’s snarky remark was cut off with a gasp as Blake ducked her head down again, taking Yang’s nipple into her mouth, letting her teeth scrape against it gently as she swirled her tongue.

Yang let out a high, breathy, moan, her back arching. Blake’s ears twitched in response, heat pooling between her legs in a rush. She hummed, sucking a little harder, wanting to hear it again, _needing_ to hear it again. She was rewarded with just that, and Yang’s right hand tightened its grip at the nape of her neck, her left gripping at the headrest hard enough to make it give.

Blake’s right hand cupped Yang’s breast as she pulled her mouth away, sucking in a quick breath before sliding up to hover over Yang, meeting her gaze for only a moment before their mouths crashed together, Yang pulling her in by her neck. Blake’s left hand reached around blindly behind Yang’s back as she arched off the seat and further into Blake, and Blake easily popped the clasp on her bra open. Their lips parted from each other in the brief moment it took Yang to slide the bra off her body completely and toss it onto the backseat.

“I’m not even going to comment on how hot that was,” Yang said, and Blake chuckled as their lips met again.

Through the heat of their kiss, Blake felt Yang’s left hand pull away from the headrest and slide down the front of her body. Blake gasped into her mouth at the new touch, her left hand coming up to cradle Yang’s jaw, while Yang’s right started to stray down her side.

Lost in fire, in the sensation of Yang biting down on her bottom lip, it took Blake a moment to realize Yang’s intentions; only putting it together when her stomach muscles clenched as fingertips brushed gently across her skin, just below her navel, just above the button of her shorts. Blake pulled her head back, right hand dropping to Yang’s wrist quickly, stopping her. Yang looked up at Blake, eyes sobering slowly as they both panted, mouths still only an inch or so apart. Blake shook her head and swallowed.

“Sorry, I—”

Yang shook her head. “No, it’s okay.”

Blake’s eyebrows pinched up as she searched Yang’s features for any amount of anger, frustration, and found none. Slight disappointment? Sure. But that more helped to boost her ego than make her feel bad for stopping.

It was a beyond frustrating situation now though. Mostly because Blake didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep going, wanted to touch Yang, make her fall apart on her fingers. But how could she ask such things if she couldn’t give the same back? But it was too dangerous to let Yang touch her like that. Only two days and Yang had managed to wedge her way into Blake’s life. She didn’t even understand how. It was never this easy. She didn’t know it _could_ be.

But it needed to stay… simple. Yang was only there for the summer. Blake couldn’t let herself get attached, and as it was, the care in lilac eyes already had her heart hammering with every glance.

“You can… you can touch _me_ , if you want,” Yang said, as if reading Blake’s every thought. Maybe they were laid across her face more than she’d realized. She silently hoped not all of them were.

“I—Are you sure?” Blake asked, her head tilting to the side, eyes already dropping to Yang’s lips again. Her right hand loosened its grip around Yang’s wrist, skimming lightly up her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Yang nodded, swallowing thickly, her hands fell back down to rest on Blake’s thighs. “I mean… not to sound needy, but I’ve been thinking about it since yesterday,” she said, only an ounce of embarrassment shown in the tint of her cheeks, quickly hidden as she leaned up and dropped a kiss to where Blake’s neck met her shoulder. Blake’s eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you left me a bit of a mess,” Yang mumbled against her skin. Her mouth slid higher, teeth nibbling gently and Blake bit her lip as Yang sucked lightly.

Blake’s hands fell to Yang’s ribcage, pushing her back into her seat.

“If you give me another hickey, you’re not getting anything tonight,” Blake said. Yang chuckled in response.

“Okay. No more biting. Your loss.” Yang said with a smirk.

“Wow, want it that bad, huh?” Blake asked, cocking an eyebrow. Her boldness surprised her a little, but with Yang under her looking like she was already on the edge…

Yang smirked, opening her mouth to speak but Blake didn’t give her the opportunity to quip back, leaning forward and kissing her soundly, tongue swirling around Yang’s own, her hands curling harder into Yang’s sides. She pulled back with a huff, tugging Yang’s shirt up, appreciating the way Yang’s breath hitched as the fabric grazed over her nipples. Yang’s arms lifted so Blake could strip the shirt over her head. She tossed it to the side carelessly, focused on the half-naked woman looking up at her like she was a goddess. Blake was more than willing to live up to the role, even if her knees were killing her.

Blake’s hands sprawled out over Yang’s abs as she leaned forward, ducking her head to leave a trail of wet kisses from the top of Yang’s chest to just below her ear. Yang’s hands slid off of Blake’s thighs and under the back of her shirt, which was beginning to stick to her skin. Yang’s hands were surprisingly cool against the sweat of her back and Blake sighed.

“God, you’re hot,” Yang said, hands sliding higher.

Blake chuckled. “You and your double entendres…”

“Can’t help it if they’re true,” Yang said, and Blake could hear her smile, surely as much as Yang could feel her own against her neck. “We could fix one, y’know…” Yang said, hands trailing higher, the fabric of Blake’s top bunching around her wrists.

“Not tonight,” Blake said, hot against the skin of Yang’s neck, her teeth scraping – but not biting – against her as she closed her mouth. Yang shivered with a sigh beneath her, her nails scratching lightly down Blake’s back.

“I don’t know why that kind of makes it hotter…” Yang mumbled. Blake wasn’t even sure she’d meant to say it, but she silently agreed with the statement, her hands gliding lower as she kissed up Yang’s neck.

Her fingertips brushed the waistband of Yang’s shorts and she pulled back just enough to look down into Yang’s eyes, giving her time to back out. To be honest she half expected her to ask to stop. She certainly didn’t expect Yang to lean up and capture her lips in a deep kiss. Deep enough that Blake almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing, her head spiraling with the taste of Yang’s tongue on her own. She leaned further into it, Yang’s hands ducking out from under her shirt to wrap her arms around Blake’s neck, pulling her down as she arched her chest up into Blake’s body.

If Blake thought she’d short circuited at Yang’s kiss, the sensation of hard nipples pressing against her body must have killed any of her remaining braincells as she let out a low moan into Yang’s mouth. Yang sighed back, and Blake swallowed the sound like her life depended on it.

Their mouths broke apart for less than a second, just long enough for each to take a quick gasp of air before they reconnected again, and the rush of oxygen to Blake’s brain was enough to get it to start working again. Yang’s whimper across her lips as her fingers shakily popped open the button on her shorts making her lean further down into Yang, pressing her back into the seat. She made quick work of the zipper and slipped her hand inside, grazing her fingertips over the fabric of Yang’s underwear, moaning as the only heat that mattered now – the only dampness that mattered – was what pressed against her fingers.

Yang’s body reacted with a shiver, her arms wrapping around Blake’s neck a little tighter, pulling their bodies closer together as Blake’s left hand settled on Yang’s ribcage, her right stroking slowly over her covered center. Blake pulled back from the kiss, just barely, their lips still brushing as Blake whispered.

“God, you’re already so wet…”

Yang’s breath hitched as Blake pressed into her a little harder, her fingers circling her clit through the thin fabric. Yang whined, eyes shut tight, and Blake watched how her expressions changed with every swipe of her fingers.

“Please, _please_ …” Yang mumbled after a moment, left hand coming down from around Blake’s neck to reach between them, grabbing Blake’s hand with a firm, but gentle grasp. Blake thought, for a moment, that Yang was going to ask her to stop, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as she guided Blake’s hand under the elastic of her underwear and Blake’s fingers brushed against wet heat.

The weather had absolutely _nothing_ on Yang…

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blake said before she could even think. How could she possibly _think_ when her fingers slid so easily into the woman below her? When Yang moaned like _that?_

“H-hey…” Yang panted, lips twitching into a forced smirk, her tongue darting out to wet them. “That’s my line.”

Blake huffed. “Do you ever stop talking?”

Blake watched as Yang somehow forced her eyes open, severely lidded and pupils blown wide. She looked into Blake’s eyes and the air charged, Blake felt the air punch from her lungs at the simple glance.

“Give me a reason.”

Blake stared back at her for only a moment longer, letting the tension build before her left hand came off of Yang’s side to tangle into her hair as she locked their lips together again, the fingers of her right hand starting to pump to the rhythm of their bodies, of their kisses, of the rock song she was very vaguely aware of on the radio.

And if that wasn’t a reason, she didn’t know what was.

Yang’s moan came from deep in her chest and Blake shivered as the rumble coursed through their kiss into her bones. Their position put strain on Blake’s wrist as she curled her fingers, but nothing could stop her if Yang continued to make those sounds. Besides, Yang was so slick, so hot, the motion was almost too easy, Blake’s fingers slipping out of her almost all the way before diving back in each time, Yang’s hips canting up to meet each thrust as best she could, with Blake still settled on her lap.

Blake had to pull back as Yang’s moans became too much to kiss through, she looked down at her as her fingers continued to work. God she was gorgeous, the most beautiful woman Blake had ever seen, to be sure. Especially now, with her body shimmering with sweat, her bangs sticking to her forehead, her breasts bouncing in time with Blake’s thrusts, and Blake’s name getting stuck on her tongue.

Blake’s left hand drifted down, cupping Yang’s breast briefly before rolling her nipple between her fingers. Yang’s response sounded almost like a sob. Blake leaned down, her lips grazing Yang’s ear as she spoke.

“You’re close,” she whispered. It wasn’t a question, it didn’t have to be, Blake could feel it, could feel Yang’s walls tightening around her fingers, feel her wetness dripping down her hand. She bit at Yang’s earlobe, hand working steadily. “Tell me what you need,” she said, her own voice sounding just as desperate as Yang’s shaky gasps.

“ _God_ , Blake… I—I need—need to— _fuck.”_ Blake smirked. It was nice to know there were ways to tongue tie even Yang Xiao Long.

“Come on, Yang. Tell me. I want to make you cum.” It was the heat. It had to be the heat that had words pouring from her mouth faster than she could think about them. And Yang’s response was primal; her muscles tensing on the brink of ecstasy.

“I—cli—clit. Fingers.”

Maybe, if she felt like it, Blake would’ve teased her for the half-coherent request, but all she wanted in that moment was to see what Yang looked like when came. Would her back arch? Would her thighs shake? Would she moan? Would her breath stall? Would those eyes squeeze shut? Would they look at her, hooded with lust?

Blake needed to know.

Her thumb pressed forward, rubbing in tight circles on Yang’s clit as her pace became more hurried, her arm cramping up and breath stuttering. But she worked through it, and when she heard Yang’s breath hitch once, twice, three times, Blake pulled her head back to watch.

It was… a religious experience, watching Yang cum. Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped for a moment, and her hips jerked up into Blake’s hand hard enough to jostle her from her spot on Yang’s lap; her head nearly colliding with the roof of her car. Instead, she lurched forward, right hand helping Yang ride out her orgasm as her left shot up to grab the side of the passenger’s seat, her body hovering over Yang’s.

“That’s it…” Blake was barely aware of any words leaving her mouth as her fingers slipped out of Yang, coming up to circle her clit lightly. Yang twitched at Blake’s feather-light touch, her hips slowly lowering back onto the seat as her breath began to even out from the ragged gasps that had been there a moment ago. Her grip on Blake’s shirt became slack. She licked her lips, eyes still closed, and Blake was entranced. Even moreso when Yang’s eyes finally fluttered open and she looked up at her.

Blake’s hand stalled along with her brain as she got lost in Yang’s gaze. The music on the radio drowning out to nothing in the air between them. The only music she heard was Yang’s breathing and the pounding of her heart. Blake wondered if kissing her right then would make the moment too soft for what they were doing.

God, what _were_ they doing?

Blake settled on a middle ground to keep things a little more simple. Her hand slipped out of Yang’s underwear and shorts and she brought her fingers up to her mouth, taking them in and licking them clean as Yang watched with hooded eyes. She couldn’t help but sigh at the taste of Yang on her tongue.

Yang’s hand came up slowly to draw Blake’s fingers from her mouth, guiding Blake’s hand to rest on her cheek instead and Blake let her thumb trail over Yang’s cheekbone. Yang smiled up at her in a haze, her right hand cradling Blake’s jaw as her left tugged lightly on Blake’s shirt, encouraging her to lean forward, to brush her lips against her own. The action was… soft. Softer than anything they’d done so far and Blake felt fuzzy, like the sound of a lost channel on the radio.

Yang drew back slowly, before things could get heated, and Blake instinctively rocked forward to chase her lips. Yang smiled against their next kiss and Blake thought about how she could get used to this.

Yang pulled back again and Blake leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, not wanting the heat to fade too fast.

After a moment, Yang breathed out a slow shaky laugh and Blake’s eyes opened to look down at her.

“Pretty sure that was illegal…” Yang said. And that was the sobering moment where Blake realized where they were and that her legs were fucking _killing_ her. The buckle of the seatbelt digging into the side of her right leg finally noticeable now that her body wasn’t distracted by Yang’s.

She sat up with a wince and shifted a little to test the waters for actually _moving_ and the slight pressure change between her thighs was enough to make her shiver.

 _Okay, so maybe not_ completely _done being distracted by Yang’s body._

Yang’s hands – which had dropped to her thighs again – squeezed lightly, and Blake looked down to see her studying her curiously.

“What?” Blake asked, eyebrow raising. Yang bit her lip, brow furrowed and Blake couldn’t help but think about having that lip between her own teeth again.

“I just… are you sure I can’t do anything for you?” Yang’s hands inched up a little higher on her thighs, but didn’t make a move to go further than the simple touch.

“And risk the chance of us actually getting caught? No, I think I’ll survive for the night,” Blake quipped, smirking down at Yang. It was a good enough reason, she figured. Yang sighed, her hands sliding off Blake’s thighs so she could prop herself up on her forearms.

“Okay, I just… I don’t usually…” she shook her head. Blake chuckled, shifting off of Yang’s lap and back into her own seat with a sigh, stretching her legs out. The distance helped her clear her head. Helped alleviate some of the need that had built up over the night.

“And I don’t usually have sex with girls I’ve only known for two days,” she said with a shrug, looking over at Yang, still distractingly topless next to her. “Guess it’s a new thing for both of us.”

Yang huffed. “And a human girl nonetheless for you…” she shook her head. “I gotta say, Blake. This was the _saddest_ case of ‘hard to get’ I’ve ever seen,” she said with a good-natured chuckle.

Blake rolled her eyes. “Well, guess you never want that to happen again, huh?” she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. She nodded in Yang’s direction. “Put your shirt on.”

Yang squinted at Blake, back to biting her lip with a grin. “Making you all hot and bothered?”

“No,” Blake lied. She watched as Yang’s gaze tilted up towards the roof, her neck craning back, exposing her throat as she let out a large sigh, her chest heaving dramatically. Blake had to physically force herself not to react with anything other than a roll of her eyes.

“Well,” Yang said, rolling her head side to side, stretching out the kinks in her neck. “I could certainly stand to cool down a bit, couldn’t you?” she asked, looking at Blake with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“Wha—?” Before Blake could even get the first word out, Yang was popping her car door open and rolling out into the parking lot with a laugh, still perfectly topless. Blake was utterly dumbfounded as she saw her start running towards the water and she reached blindly behind her, grabbing Yang’s shirt off the backseat and clicking her own door open before running in the direction of blonde hair shining in the dim lights of the parking lot. “ _Yang!”_ Blake whisper-shouted, as Yang neared the dock of the bay, even though there was no one to be seen.

Yang turned to face her from the dock, a bright smile on her face, shorts still unbuttoned from where Blake had been just before, and Blake stopped dead in her tracks to appreciate the view because _apparently_ her body didn’t get the memo that Yang being completely topless in public could _actually_ get them in huge trouble. Then, Yang winked and the spell was broken as she turned and sprinted of the end of the dock and into the water.

“ _Shit,_ ” Blake said under her breath, running to the end of the dock in time to see Yang pop up out of the water, laughing, looking up at her with a smile that did things to her that it really really shouldn’t. “Are you _kidding_ me?” Blake said, looking down at Yang, completely baffled. Yang laughed, and it sounded so carefree and like everything Blake wanted.

“It feels pretty good actually,” Yang said with a shrug. “Care to join?”

“No! Now get out and put your shirt on before someone sees you,” Blake said, glancing around as if someone might see them right now. Yang chuckled.

“How about a compromise?” Yang said, raising her eyebrows. Blake’s mouth twitched into a disgruntled frown.

“What?” Blake asked, cautiously.

“You come in for a bit; I put a shirt on,” Yang said. She smirked and added, “Unless, then, you prefer I keep it off?”

Blake’s jaw set as she looked down at Yang, eyes mirthful and making so many promises. She sighed. “Five minutes,” Blake said. “And you put the shirt on first.”

Yang’s mouth twitched a little higher. “You have to bring it to me, baby.” Blake ignored the way ‘baby’ rolled off of Yang’s tongue with ease.

“Oh, yeah?” She challenged with a smirk. Before Yang was able to say anything else, Blake threw her tank top at her, and it landed perfectly, covering her face as Blake leapt off the end of the dock and into the dark water.

Blake didn’t typically like going underwater, it was easy for water to get stuck in her ears and it was overall not her favorite thing in the world, but she’d be lying if she said the cool water didn’t feel good against her hot skin. Against the flush of her cheeks, suddenly the night felt very much more manageable.

Or it did, until she breached out of the water, flicking water from her ears and opening her eyes to see Yang but a foot away, still topless, but holding her tank top in one hand as she worked to stay above water with the other. She chuckled and Blake huffed.

“Deal is a deal, Xiao Long,” she said, nodding her head in Yang’s direction. “Shirt on.” Yang laughed again and closed the distance between them, fingertips grazing against Blake’s shirt that clung to her body. Blake hoped the coolness of the water hid her shiver.

“Can I ask for one more thing?” Yang asked. She looked genuine, so maybe that’s why Blake found herself feeling generous.

“What?” she asked, a little breathless. Yang’s body was dangerously close, and even if the water hid it, Blake knew what was lying beneath.

“One more kiss?”

Blake blinked. She hadn’t been expecting that. Hadn’t been expecting it to be a question. She answered with action, tilting her chin up and capturing Yang’s lips with her own, tasting the salt of the bay on sweet lips. It didn’t last long as kissing and swimming did not make for practicality. But when Blake pulled back it was with a smile.

Yang smiled back, lopsided and charming before she heaved a sigh, rolled her eyes and awkwardly tried to throw her tank top on. Blake chuckled and helped when it got stuck on the curve of her breasts in the water, doing her best not to charge the situation of _dressing_ Yang.

Once they were settled, Yang laughed. “I’ve got to say; I’ve never had a girl jump into the water for me to put my shirt _on_.”

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well I’ve already broken enough rules these past few days because of you. I don’t need a police record too.”

Yang laughed again, running a hand over her face and shaking her head. “I know, health code violations, public sex, and now public nudity? What ever will you do with me, Miss. Belladonna?” Yang fluttered her eyelashes dramatically before smirking and inching a little closer in the water.

Blake sucked in a breath, biting back a smile with a shake of her head as she pulled Yang in for one more kiss.

 _I don’t know._ She thought. _I really don’t know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my discord server for keeping thirst hours rolling so I could finish this lmao y'all are all mvps
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! Feel free to drop a comment, kudos, whatever! I'm open to feedback as well, so let me know what you think!
> 
> (side note I'll be proofreading tonight, I just didn't want to post too late and I have a movie to catch!)
> 
> Songs I listened to for this scene include... 
> 
> the first like 2min of Meat Loaf's "Paradise by the Dashboard Light"
> 
> And Halestorm's "I Don't Know How to Stop"


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Writer's block and work are a bitch lmao but we here now! Hope you enjoy :)

“So, are you… gonna see her again?” Sun asked, slightly winded from the pace Blake had set. Blake shrugged as best she could while maintaining her speed.

“I’m not sure.” She thought about how she’d like to. Yang hadn’t traveled far from her mind after she’d slipped away for the night.

Maybe Blake had thought about how her car still smelled like sex all the way home. Maybe she’d thought about how Yang had looked underneath her last night, as she stripped down for her shower. Maybe she’d thought about just how hot and wet Yang had been, when her fingers dipped between her own legs, bringing herself to the brink almost too quickly.

Blake huffed, breath coming shorter for reasons other than her morning run.

“I mean… these past… couple days… you – you’ve seemed… a little… _shit_ , can you slow down?”

Blake sighed, slowing to a jog before stopping completely. Sun stopped just behind her, his hands on his knees. She turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“A little _what,_ Sun?”

Sun looked up at her, eyes partially blocked by shaggy blond hair. Blake shrugged when he didn’t answer and Sun stood upright, running a hand through his hair. He let out a large breath.

“Well, I was _going_ to say ‘happier’ but…”

Blake rolled her eyes with a huff, turning up the beach and starting to run again, the sound of breaking waves drowning out Sun’s voice as he called after her.

The ocean breeze felt good against the burn of her legs and abs as Blake picked up the pace, nearing a sprint against the give of the sand beneath her feet.

Blake had always liked running. There was something freeing about it. About the breeze on her exposed skin, the smell of the salt in the air; plus, it helped her clear her mind, burn off excess energy, and left her feeling higher on life after every solid workout.

But today, none of it seemed to be working. Even through the burn of her muscles, Blake was reminded of the night before. Of the last time her chest heaved with every breath, the last time her pulse hammered through her head, the last time her ponytail swished across her shoulders – stray hairs getting stuck to damp skin.

She grunted under her breath, pushing herself harder until she reached the lifeguard stand a little way down the beach. Slowing to a stop, Blake rested a hand against the splintering white paint, her other hand settling on her hip as she lifted her head to squint out over the ocean in the dawn of the morning, the sun just barely starting to show hints of rising on the horizon, painting the sky in dark violet and blue.

Blake swallowed and brought her hand up to run over her face, letting out a slow breath as she shook out her legs. She looked up at the stand for a moment – contemplating whether or not she wanted to break yet another rule in the span of three days – before taking a deep breath and hoisting herself up the few planks of wood to sit down atop it. Looking out over the dark water, white foam hissing with every crashing wave, Blake leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

After a few moments, of her mind continuously flashing to blonde hair and breathy moans and soft kisses, she finally let out one long exhale.

“Fuck.” Her head fell to rest in her hands and she rubbed at her eyes.

“Wow, that – that bad, huh?” Sun sat himself in the spot next to her with a huff, far more winded than she had been – giving her at least something to feel good about. Blake groaned into her hands. Sun scratched the back of his head. “What… happened exactly?”

Blake hadn’t gone into too much detail with Sun when recounting her two late night trysts with Yang – brushing it off as “it went well” and “she was beautiful.” The second being said with a silly, lopsided smile, Blake’s clothes still soaking wet from the bay. She was starting to think, however, that telling Sun might be the more beneficial way to find herself out of this god awful situation. It was with that decision Blake mumbled into her palms.

“We had sex.” She didn’t look up. If she looked up, she’d either be embarrassed enough to want to throw herself back onto the sand, or pissed off enough at Sun’s reaction to push him off the lifeguard stand.

“Well,” he said, his tone already arrogant. “That certainly explains the hickey.” And fortunate for Sun she’d chosen to keep her face buried, since it would’ve been the latter.

Instead, Blake’s hand shot to her neck as she pushed Sun lightly with her other.

“Shut _up.”_ Blake’s ears flicked down and out to the sides as embarrassment washed over her. She’d been too distracted that morning to remember to cover it up again… apparently. Sun laughed, hugging one of his knees to his chest.

“I just… I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d actually… I mean—” Blake raised an eyebrow and Sun halted his thought. “You know what I mean. I didn’t think you’d have it in you to uh… do it so soon. You’re usually a more…” Blake’s gaze hardened as she squinted at him. “You know what? I’m just gonna stop talking.”

Blake stared at him a moment longer before she sighed, her shoulders sagging as she looked away from Sun and out at the water yet again.

“No… you— you’re right.” Blake shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Sun. We’ve only gone out a couple times… hell I’ve barely known her two days. But…”

“But…?”

“I don’t know,” Blake finally relented with a sigh. “I’ve never just slept with someone before. It was always this long drawn out process. There were dates and a relationship and…” Blake hesitated to say ‘love.’ Unsure if what she’d experienced could ever be called that. “I just… I don’t think I have it in me to do the… ‘summer fling.’” Blake tossed air quotes around her last couple of words, before hugging herself, her thumb rubbing uneasily at the skin of her arm.

Sun nodded, thoughtful. “Then you should probably tell her.”

Her ears drooped down, following the frown on her lips. “Y-yeah…” The thought of not being able to see Yang like that again though… it didn’t sit well in Blake’s heart.

“Or… you could always ask her out again…” Sun said, his leg that still dangled over the edge of the seat swinging lightly. Blake scoffed, hugging herself a little tighter.

“How would that fix anything?”

“Well, I think this could be good for you, is all,” Sun said, carefully. Blake glanced at him, waiting for him to elaborate. “I mean… you like this girl. She clearly likes you, sure, maybe the idea of a summer fling isn’t your ideal. But I think as long as you guys are like, on the same page, it could be something good for you. Hell, even if you just call it and make it a friendship…”

Blake stared at Sun for a long moment, considering his words.

“How can you even say that? You… you don’t know anything about her.” Her words were curious, but not harsh. Blake was floored by Sun’s seeming approval of a perfect stranger. Given his usually protective side, seeing him so openly say she should pursue Yang was a shock.

“I can tell she’s been making you happy,” Sun said with a shrug. “Like… _real_ happy. And that’s only after two days.”

“What? I wasn’t happy before?” Blake asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sun’s lips tugged into a thoughtful frown.

“Well, I mean you weren’t all sunshine and rainbows,” he said. “Blake. You hate it here. You hate your job. The only thing you look forward to every summer is hanging out with me or Ilia, and getting to see your parents.”

“Can you blame me?” She asked, a humorless smile gracing her lips.

He hadn’t mentioned the main reason she hated coming home to Menagerie, but they both knew it. Knew the set of cold blue eyes. Knew the cutting words. Knew the scars that laid beneath Blake’s skin and wound around her heart.

“No,” Sun said. “But you know what I mean.”

Blake sighed, a small sad smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. “Yeah…”

“Look, I just want you to be happy, and if this girl makes you happy then… I don’t think you should bail out just because it’s something new. You just… need to be honest with her.”

Blake stared at Sun for a moment, a small endearing smile on her lips as she looked at her friend. He flinched back a little once he noticed her stare, his brow furrowing.

“…What?” Sun asked, cautiously.

“Nothing,” Blake said with a shake of her head. “I just… sometimes I forget how nice you can be.”

Sun grinned wide. “Yeahhhh, I am pretty great, aren’t I?” He tucked his hands behind his head and puffed out his chest. Blake rolled her eyes and chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair and push him gently. Sun made a sound of protest, swatting lightly at Blake’s hand.

“Don’t push it,” she said with a smirk. Her eyes found the horizon again as the sun finally broke over the ocean, starting to cast gold that bled into the dark violet of the morning sky.

She sighed, jumping down off of the lifeguard stand as Sun tried to fix his hair.

“Race you home?” Blake looked up at him with a smirk, stretching an arm across her body.

“You’re actually insane.” Sun laid down across the seat, one leg dangling off the side. “I’m gonna take a _nap_ until I can actually breathe properly.”

Blake chuckled. “You’re a surfer and you have abs, how are you so out of shape?”

“Do you _run_ on waves, Blake?”

“Start working on your cardio, Wukong,” Blake said with a smirk. “No one likes a guy who has no stamina.” She started to back away towards her path home as Sun pointed in her general direction, his eyes still shut.

“You’re lucky I’m tired.”

“Case in point!” Blake called as she started jogging away. She didn’t catch what Sun said over her laughter, but she thought it might’ve been something akin to “I’ll case _your_ point!” which only made her laugh harder as she kicked up sand behind her.

 

A few hours later Blake found herself back in her old ice cream truck routine. Busy days were probably the worst. Sure, it made time go a little faster, but honestly it wasn’t worth it. Even the cold escaping the cooler didn’t help when she was constantly running back and forth between it and the window. If anything, the drastic changes in temperature only served to give her a headache and make her sweat even more than usual, if that was even possible.

Blake pealed back the wrapper on another popsicle shaped like a cartoon character and cringed as the beady gumball eyes stared back at her. Why children found them amusing she’d never know. She put on her best smile as she handed it to the excited child in front of her; but was sure, if she wasn’t wearing her sunglasses, she wouldn’t have fooled anyone.

She quickly wiped her hands on a towel behind the counter as she spoke to the next – and thankfully last – customer in line.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

“Are you Blake?”

Blake’s ears twitched up as she glanced at her next customer. She didn’t recognize her, and she was definitely someone she’d remember. Her hair was _white,_ and the paleness of her skin didn’t seem much darker. Her ice-blue eyes were curious but not as cold as Blake half-expected from her proper demeanor. She looked hilariously uncomfortable in the Menagerie sun, a large hat casting shade over her face and a sheer blue wrap tied around her waist that covered most of her legs.

“Um… can I help you with something?” Blake asked, turning slightly until her nametag wasn’t visible as she leaned against the counter.

“Yes, actually. If you’re Blake would you _please_ text Yang already? She’s been absolutely insufferable since she got back last night and honestly, it’s ruining the vacation vibe.”

Blake blushed. “O-oh. Yang was…? Um… I mean—”

“Weiss!” Blake’s gaze snapped to the right as Yang came rushing towards them. “What are you—Oh, h-hey, Blake.”

Blake quickly took Yang in. She looked amazing as always, and Blake was having a hard time remembering why she was feeling so conflicted on the beach that morning with Sun. Yang’s hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her sunglasses settled atop her head as she glanced up at Blake with shy eyes, her cheeks flaring the most adorable pink Blake had ever seen.

For a woman that had usually been so confident, it was a drastic switch to see this side of her, but Blake really liked it.

Blake smiled down at her, perhaps a little softer than she intended, perhaps her gaze lingering just a little too long.

“Hi.”

The woman – Weiss – cleared her throat after a moment and Blake snapped out of her daze.

“Oh, right,” Yang said with a slight shake of her head. “Uh, Weiss, this is Blake. Blake, Weiss. My friend.”

“A pleasure,” Weiss said, sticking a hand out. Blake shook it once, grimacing as she pulled back and realized her hands were still sticky with half-melted cartoon popsicle.

“Sorry,” she said, reaching for some napkins. She grabbed a few and held them out for Weiss who took them with a small frown.

“It’s… alright.” She looked at Blake with a forced smile before shooting a look over at Yang, as if asking her if she handled the interaction correctly. Yang nodded once, subtly.

“So, are you the… ‘associate’?” Blake asked with a smirk. Weiss gave her a curious look and Yang chuckled.

“I… that would be the one, yeah,” Yang said. Weiss just shook her head, and Blake got the sense Yang and Weiss had known each other long enough that Weiss knew better than to ask certain questions.

“So, did you guys want anything, or…?” Blake asked, trying to wipe her hands clean again.

“Oh. No, I’m fine,” Weiss said, waving Blake off. “I’ll just leave you two to it. It was nice meeting you, Blake.” Weiss stopped as she started to walk away, grabbing Yang’s arm and mumbling something under her breath that even Blake couldn’t hear, but whatever it was caused Yang’s eyes to dart up at her and her face to turn a shade redder as she mumbled something back.

Blake’s eyes followed Weiss as she walked away, until Yang cleared her throat. She looked down at her and smirked as she leaned against the counter.

“So, can I get you anything, Yang?” Her voice was smooth and part of her wanted to kick herself because she was _supposed to be_ dialing it back. But with the way Yang looked up at her… soft, with just a hint of sin in her smirk…

“I actually wanted to talk,” Yang said. She glanced around before looking back up at Blake. “I know you’re working but uh… maybe I could come back later?”

“Oh, just… hang on.” Blake was making her way to the door of the truck before she could even think about it, swinging it open and gesturing for Yang to come in. Yang glanced over her shoulder before hesitantly making her way to the open door, looking up at Blake as she stepped up into it.

“Uh, am I allowed to be in here during like… your hours?”

Blake shrugged. “Sun does it all the time, so just a different blonde today, I guess,” she said with a chuckle. Yang cocked an eyebrow, a curious look in her eye as she finished climbing up into the truck, resting her knee on the passenger’s seat to help her balance in the small space.

“Sun, huh?” She asked, and Blake smirked at the slight jealousy laced into Yang’s tone. She leaned forward, her face only inches from Yang’s as she tugged the door shut behind her.

“Yeah, we’ve lived together a few years now, so he thinks he’s allowed everywhere.” Yang’s face soured a little and Blake’s smirk only grew. “Don’t worry,” Blake said, eyes darting briefly to Yang’s lips before looking up into her eyes again, “he’s not.”

She backed away from Yang in the next second, hearing Yang’s sharp exhale and grinning to herself as she started to make her way to the back of the truck.

“Watch your step this time,” she called out as she hopped up to sit on the cooler.

“I’m more than capable of walking, Blake. It was _dark_ last time.” Yang stumbled into the back of the truck only a second later, only slightly shaky and Blake chuckled. “Shut it, Belladonna,” Yang said, though her seriousness was lacking and it only made Blake laugh harder.

Yang stood in front of Blake and looked at her for a moment, arms crossed, a smile starting to etch its way across her face. Blake felt her cheeks heat and she was suddenly very grateful for the fact she was already flushed from the heat of the truck.

Blake cleared her throat, looking away. “So… what did you want to talk about?” she finally asked.

“Oh, right,” Yang said, shaking her head. Her hips cocked to one side, then the other as she fidgeted. “Um… so, about… about last night…”

“Right into it, huh?” Blake said with a smirk. Honestly, it was probably a good thing they were going to talk about it, but Blake wasn’t sure she wanted the conversation to happen, considering she wasn’t even sure where her own heart stood on the matter. Yang chuckled.

“I… yeah,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I just… I mean it all kind of happened really fast and I guess I just wanted to make sure you were… okay?”

Blake’s heart stuttered. She couldn’t quite place _why_ and she wasn’t going to think too hard about it, for her sanity.

“Oh.” Was all Blake could manage to say. Which… _nice_ , _smooth, very adult, Blake._

When she didn’t continue, Yang started talking again.

“Yeah, um I just… well, I didn’t want you to feel like we have to do anything like that again, you know?”

Blake’s ears flattened against her head. “Oh, do you… would you rather not?” Blake wasn’t sure why she didn’t like the thought of not being able to touch Yang again, considering she’d thought about calling everything off only a few hours ago, but it bothered her.

“What?” Yang’s eyes met hers, surprise settled in her body and eyes. “No! That’s—That’s not what I—” Yang took a half step forward before she sighed, shaking her head. “I just meant… I don’t know? You… you didn’t want me to… like…” Yang blushed, making a vague gesture with her hand and Blake caught on to what she meant, her own cheeks coloring to the point she felt the heat probably didn’t excuse it anymore.

“ _Oh_.” Blake wanted to die. Honestly, could she say literally _one_ full sentence like a mature adult?

“Yeah… so I just thought maybe… maybe you weren’t like…” Yang sighed. Blake cleared her throat, fidgeting on the cooler. Honesty was always the best, right? And Sun had said she should tell Yang what was up…

“No,” Blake said, finding her voice. “I mean, no, I was… I was definitely into it. So, don’t worry about that.” Yang’s shoulders relaxed a fraction as she let out a breath, but Blake felt the flood gates open and she really needed to lay down the truth before anything else could happen. She sighed. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I don’t usually sleep with girls after two days. The truth is… I’ve never… done anything like this before.”

Yang’s eyebrows shot up. “You… you were a virgin?”

“I—n-no not…” Blake sighed, sometimes being an adult was… really uncomfortable. “I’ve had sex before, it just… it wasn’t… I’m not used to the ‘casual’ thing, and it just makes me a little nervous.”

“Oh.” Yang nodded. “No, I get that. It’s not for everyone.”

“Yeah…”

Yang sighed and nodded her head once, making a decision. “So, we won’t do it again if you’re not comfortable. I know I’m… temporary.”

Blake’s heart cracked a little as the word passed Yang’s lips. But Yang continued.

“And I don’t want to hurt you so…” She smiled softly at Blake, looking a little disappointed but ultimately understanding. Blake wanted to kiss her. “But, do you think maybe we could still like… hang out and stuff? As… friends?” Yang asked, her smile growing a little more hopeful. “I just really like you and I’ve had fun, so I’ll take what I can get.” She added with a chuckle.

Blake swallowed with a frown. “I… yeah. Friends.”

She was suddenly very aware of just how bare Yang was at the moment, and she bit down lightly on her bottom lip. Bathing suits really didn’t leave much up to the imagination and Blake’s already knew what was laying beneath the scraps of Yang’s bikini top.

She blinked hard behind her sunglasses, her grip digging into the edge of the cooler.

Friends did _not_ think that way about friends.

“Friends…” Yang drew the word out slowly and Blake didn’t miss the bob of her throat or the way her eyes hooded as they flickered over her body. Apparently, Blake hadn’t hid her own reaction as well as she’d thought.

“Yeah.”

There was a beat of silence and Blake honestly didn’t remember moving, but she must’ve, because the next thing she knew Yang’s back was against the wall of the truck and Blake’s tongue was in her mouth. And she was swallowing Yang’s whine. And her hands were cradling Yang’s jaw.

Yang’s hands quickly found her hips as she kissed her back and Blake’s arms slid around Yang’s neck instead, to press the length of her body fully against her. She was vaguely aware that this was probably not the best idea in broad daylight in the middle of her shift but— oh my _god,_ how did Yang do that with her tongue? Blake’s mind wandered to what it would be like to have it do that elsewhere and she couldn’t suppress her moan that only caused Yang’s grip on her hips to tighten.

Blake’s teeth dug gently into Yang’s bottom lip as she pulled back for a breath only to catch her lips once more. Yang’s skin was hot against hers, tacky from sunscreen. And… perfect. Just… perfect.

When they pulled back again, Blake didn’t stray far and Yang’s head tilted forward to press their foreheads together. Blake looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed as their breath mingled in the air between them.

“I—” Yang chuckled and bit her lip and Blake wanted her teeth there again. Instead, Yang continued. “So,” she said, “friends that make out?”

When Blake pressed her lips to Yang’s again, it was with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting this out with me for 2 weeks, sorry about that delay! Also, thanks for reading :) please feel free to drop a comment or kudos if you liked it! I'm also always open to constructive feedback as well!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and more on the way soon ;)


	6. Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning for this chapter is mentions of past abuse. Please let me feel free to provide feedback as I am not a victim of a abuse and never want to get anything wrong. Other than that, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Guess I was motivated after the long weekend for this update to come so fast lol)

It took Yang exactly a week and a half to convince Blake to spend a day on the beach with her. She’d gotten out of it countless times by distracting Yang with ice cream truck rides and make out sessions and orgasms, but now her charm had apparently worn enough for Yang to put her foot down.

So, when Yang had finally dodged a few of Blake’s kisses with a laugh and said, “It’ll be fun! Plus, you get to stare at me in a swimsuit all day, where’s the loss?” Blake had relented with a sigh and a roll of her eyes – because okay, yeah, the idea of getting to stare at Yang in a swimsuit all day was kind of appealing.

They’d been hanging out – and making out – more and more, and Blake was starting to feel like she could do this, as long as she was the only one giving the orgasms. Having Yang in some regard was better than not having her at all, she’d decided – and Yang apparently felt the same way about her. She could tell Yang still felt bad about the fact she couldn’t give anything back, but Blake assured her what they did was plenty, and eventually they fell into a comfortable rhythm.

Even if it meant Blake’s hands had to wander along her own body every night.

And, y’know, maybe her heart still ran a little too fast when Yang would smile at her or softly tuck some hair behind her ear, but she could handle that.

She was getting ready to head out, examining her neck in the bathroom mirror, relieved to find there were no hickeys on her skin anymore, when Sun leaned in the doorway.

“So,” he said with a smirk, “am I ever going to meet her?”

“I don’t really see the point,” Blake sighed.

“Uh ‘cause best friends introduce each other to their girlfriends?”

Blake scoffed. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“That’d be more convincing if you didn’t spend every day with her.” Sun slid into the room and leaned against the wall instead, his arms crossed over his chest. “Honestly, we live together and I like, never see you,” he said with a chuckle.

“Sun, trust me, whatever it is Yang and I are, it’s _not_ girlfriends,” Blake said, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a hair tie.

“Whatever you say.” Sun shrugged. “But you two go on a lot of dates for people who aren’t, y’know, dating.”

Blake rolled her eyes again, gathering her hair up as she spoke with the hair tie between her teeth. “It’s not dating, it’s… casual.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “You do realize you’re the one that said I should do this ‘casual’ thing, right?”

“Yeah, not my fault you’re failing at it.”

Blake sighed, taking the hair tie and wrapping it around her ponytail. “It’s not failing just because your overactive imagination is making this out to be something more than it actually is, Sun.” She raised an eyebrow, her gaze straying in his direction again.

“Or maybe you’re just in denial,” he said with a smirk.

Blake shook her head, brushing past Sun and out of the bathroom. He tailed her to her bedroom where she grabbed her beach-ready black drawstring bag from her bed, opening it and making sure everything was in there.

“Maybe,” Blake said with a smirk, “you’re just jealous.” She put a finger to her chin in faux thought. “When was the last time you had someone over again? Only sounds I’ve heard lately are your obnoxious snores.” She looked back down into her bag. “Hey, have you seen my sunglasses?”

“Wow. Touchy,” he said. He pointed over his shoulder, towards the living room. “Coffee table.”

Blake closed the bag and flung it over her shoulder as she looked at Sun, her smirk growing as he rolled his eyes.

She brushed past him into the living room, grabbing her sunglasses off the coffee table and slipping them onto her head. She turned to him with a teasing smile.

“Y’know,” she said, “Yang says she has a friend that could also stand to blow off some steam, if you’re interested.”

Sun crossed his arms and leaned against the arm of the couch. “I don’t need your not-girlfriend to help me meet people.”

Still grinning, Blake wandered towards the front door, a spring in her step as she snatched her keys off of the table and pulled the door open. She turned to face Sun as she started to pull it closed.

“The lack of squeaking bedsprings begs to differ,” she said with a wink.

The last thing she saw before shutting the door behind her was Sun turn red as he tried to mumble a half-coherent response.

 

The beach was – unsurprisingly – crowded as Blake strolled up about ten minutes later. It was strange to be there for reasons other than work or a workout and she forced herself to try and relax as she pulled out her scroll to text Yang.

**Blake 11:15am:** _Hey! Text me when you get here._

Blake pocketed her scroll with a sigh, looking out over the crowded beach.

The appeal of it was lost on her, even having grown up here. Perhaps _because_ she grew up here. The sand was always hot enough to burn your feet if you weren’t careful, people would leave food out and attract seagulls, and the water was… well… not Blake’s thing.

Besides, if Blake were to do anything on the beach during the day, she thought it might be read. But that could pose a challenge with the screaming children and errant beachballs. And she certainly knew she wouldn’t be getting away with that today.

One thing Blake had learned about Yang over the time they’ve been —spent— _spent_ together was that she had _a lot_ of energy. She was always laughing, or tugging on Blake’s hand and pulling her towards some new game or attraction that caught her eye, or kissing her until she literally needed to pull away to breathe.

It was a refreshing dynamic compared to how Blake had usually spent her summers, though; and even though it was keeping her from catching up on her reading, she really couldn’t complain.

Blake was broken from her thoughts as a pair of arms circled around her waist and lifted her up. With a gasp, her hands automatically gripped onto the person’s forearms as they spun her easily in a half-circle, a cheerful laugh ringing across her ear as she was set back down. Blake swatted lightly at the arms that still held her, but it was with a smile.

“Seriously?” She said, craning her neck to try and get a look at her captor.

“Hi,” Yang replied softly, grin evident in her voice. Her lips brushed against Blake’s cheek before she pulled back and Blake’s smile softened.

“Hi.”

Yang shifted so her arm was flung around Blake’s shoulders. She nudged her gently with her hip as she turned them back around towards the ocean.

“Sorry if I scared you. I’m just so glad I finally convinced you to go to the beach,” Yang said, buzzing with excitement. They started walking slowly towards the sand, their steps a little stilted as their hips bumped against each other with every footfall.

“Yeah,” Blake said, smirking, “you must be special or something.”

Yang smirked back. “It’s the ab access, isn’t it?”

Blake shrugged, cocking an eyebrow. “Possibly.”

Yang let out a breathy laugh with a shake of her head, her cheeks tinting a little as Blake’s arm wrapped around her waist. “I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to spend every day here. Y’know, when you’re not working,” she said, her gaze fixed on the beach ahead. “I mean it’s—”

At that moment, a shrieking child darted in front of them holding a french fry while a seagull squawked and swooped at him. They both came to an abrupt stop so as to not collide with the kid or the bird and Blake’s ears flattened as her lips pulled down into a disgusted frown. Yang turned to her after a moment and nodded, shrugging with her free arm.

“Okay, yeah, I see your point,” she said, starting to walk forward again, Blake chuckling lightly under her arm. “But I mean… I think you’ve just never had the proper experience.”

“Oh?” Blake tilted her head to the side and glanced up at Yang. “And what would this ‘proper experience’ be?” She asked with a smirk.

Yang’s response was only a grin as they stepped onto sand, her arm unhooking from around Blake’s shoulders as it became too difficult to walk and keep her balance. Without thinking too hard about it, Blake reached out and brushed her fingers against Yang’s. Yang’s fingers twined with hers without hesitation and Blake’s heartbeat quickened.

Her gaze roamed over the sea of sand and umbrellas as they walked.

“How about over there?” Blake asked, pointing in the direction of a small patch of relatively open space.

Yang squeezed her hand with a smile. “Lead on.”

It wasn’t long before they were set up. Blake’s one beach towel laid out next to Yang’s on soft sand and Yang’s umbrella wedged into the space between them – which Blake was beyond grateful for.

Blake wiped the back of her hand across her forehead – frowning slightly at the sand already stuck to her skin – and let out a breath as she stood upright, squinting out at the water from behind her sunglasses. They’d only been on the sand for a few minutes and yet Blake could already feel the temperature spike.

Next to her, Yang stretched her arms over her head and let out a small sound of satisfaction that had Blake’s ear twitching in her direction, her eyes trailing only a second behind to see Yang’s shirt ride up.

No matter how many times Blake had seen Yang shirtless by now, it never failed to affect her. Suddenly, she was remembering why a whole day on the beach with Yang maybe wasn’t such a good idea.

“I hope you wore a swimsuit under that,” Yang said with a smirk, jutting her chin in Blake’s direction. “Otherwise,” she added, pausing to tug her tank top over her head and slide her sunglasses up, “I’ll just have to drag you into the water fully clothed.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. Instead, she tossed her sunglasses onto her towel and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, sliding it off in one smooth motion, leaving her in her black bikini top and denim shorts.

She cocked an eyebrow at Yang who swallowed thickly. “Thinking something like this?” Blake asked, shrugging in question. Yang’s cheeks flared red as she glanced away.

To be fair, it was probably the most Yang had ever seen of Blake’s body. She hadn’t mentioned anything directly, but Yang had picked up on the way Blake would tense when she’d inch her shirt up as they kissed. It wasn’t that Blake was uncomfortable with her body, or with having Yang see it, but in the context of heated kisses and Yang already in the afterglow of her first orgasm of the night, Blake didn’t exactly trust herself not to stray from her ‘Yang only’ rule.

Blake chuckled, dropping her shirt onto her towel as Yang pulled off her shorts. Blake’s followed soon after and she let out a sigh of relief as a breeze blew in off the ocean.

When she turned back to Yang – ready to see what the plan was – she saw that her head was tilted down, eyebrows raised, her gaze fixated on—

Oh. Right.

“You have a tattoo,” Yang said. Her tone was relatively level, but Blake’s mouth still twitched into a smirk.

“Oh. Yeah.” Blake looked down at where her right hip met her thigh, eyes trailing over the ink there. It was a bird, shaded in purple and black, breaking out of its cage, the lock on the cage door cracked and shattered in the bird’s wake. It wasn’t too big, only about the size of Blake’s palm, and it was usually hidden by her shorts – but it was more for her than the world, anyway, so Blake tended to forget that other people didn’t know about it.

“Sorry,” Yang said, with a shake of her head, her gaze bouncing between Blake’s and the tattoo. “I just— it’s cool! Um, does it have some kind of meaning, or…?” Blake’s smirk faltered and Yang’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry, you—you don’t have to answer that, it just kind of—”

Blake shook her head. “No. It’s… it’s okay. It was a while ago…” Blake’s gaze flickered back down to the bird and the cage, her fingertips gently tracing the linework.

She’d contemplated bringing this up before. Just so Yang knew. She wasn’t sure why it felt so important for Yang to know this part of her – and maybe she didn’t want to think too much about that, and how it blurred the lines of simple and serious – but… now was as good a time as any, right?

Yang stood patiently, waiting for her to continue and Blake took a deep breath, the ocean air crisp and refreshing.

“So, some years back – when I was still in high school – I was seeing this guy, Adam.” She could feel Yang’s eyes on her, curious but not demanding as she continued. “He seemed like a really nice guy when we started dating. He bought me flowers. He’d hold the door open for me when we’d go out. Y’know… boyfriend things,” Blake said with a sad smile, shrugging as her eyes met Yang’s. “And I’d do the same for him. Bring him ice cream on days I knew his classes sucked, or take him to see a movie he’d been talking about.”

“Then… I don’t know. It happened slowly, but as time went on, he stopped worrying about the little things like that. I thought, maybe it was just us settling into the relationship, you know? That we’d been around each other long enough that we were just… comfortable, and the little things just didn’t matter as much.” Blake frowned, shaking her head. “But… I didn’t _want_ to lose that. I still wanted all of it, and I was still trying to give him that, but he was…” Blake sighed. “It’d be the wrong flavor of ice cream, or I’d pick the wrong day for the movie, and he’d just…” She shook her head.

“Anyway, I still wanted to fix things, so, when we were alone one night and his hands wandered a little further than usual…” Blake sighed and she met Yang’s eyes again. Her brow was furrowed in concern and Blake continued quickly. “I mean, I wasn’t _not_ ready. I’d been thinking about it too and I’m sure if I’d asked him to stop, nothing would’ve happened. But… I wanted it to. I thought… maybe it’d help, y’know? Make us feel closer again. So… we did. And…”

Blake’s finger worried the ink again, her gaze averting from Yang’s to concentrate on the patterns against her skin. “It was…” she sighed, frowning.

“Anticlimactic?” Yang offered with a small smirk.

Blake snorted, shocked by Yang’s interruption, but grateful for the break in tension.

“Sorry,” Yang said with a chuckle. “Serious conversation.”

Blake shook her head – still laughing – and reached out to take Yang’s hand in hers. “No,” she said. “You… you’re definitely right.”

Blake paused a moment before continuing, her tone serious again. “So, after that… things didn’t get better. If anything, they got worse because I just... I didn’t want to do it again.” Yang’s hand squeezed hers gently and Blake gave her a small smile. She shrugged, letting out a large breath. “And so, we didn’t. And we fought a lot, and he’d tell me… he’d tell me there must be something wrong with me. That I was the problem. That I wasn’t even trying to… make us work. That I was… broken.” Blake’s jaw clenched before she started talking again, anger and disgust laced into her words, as her eyes cast down and to the side.

“And I just… I believed him. I believed him for _so long_ , because that was Adam. He just had this way of… caging you in and making you feel small. Like anything outside of his needs and desires didn’t matter.”

She took a deep breath. “It took… far too long for me to see how wrong he was,” Blake said. “But, even then, it was… hard. Sun helped a lot. My parents too. But… this was how I helped myself,” she said, looking down at her tattoo, the pop of bright purple against the small broken cage. “I… I needed the reminder that I wasn’t— wasn’t the broken one.” Blake didn’t miss the way her own voice cracked, even now. Even after so much time.

There was a moment of silence between them as Blake’s fingers fidgeted with Yang’s. She honestly hadn’t meant to spill the entire history out on the beach, but it was a bit of a relief to have it out there. To let Yang see that part of her. Maybe it _did_ make whatever this was a little too real. But…

“Thank you for telling me,” Yang said softly. “And…” she swallowed, looking down at the bird on Blake’s skin before meeting her eyes again. “It’s beautiful.”

There was a moment where Blake contemplated hugging her, another kissing her, but the tension was cut fairly easily with the sharp whistle from the lifeguard, followed by him yelling at some kids in the water.

Blake cracked a smile, squeezing Yang’s hand one more time before letting go.

“Come on,” she said with a smirk, trying to lift the heaviness that had settled in the air. “Why don’t you show me this ‘proper beach experience’ you were on about.”

 

They managed to fall into beach-mode again rather easily, and as it turned out, Yang’s idea of a proper beach experience – unsurprisingly – _did not_ line up with Blake’s.

“Come on!”

“I am not going in any further. It’s not happening.”

“Blaaaake!”

Yang had managed to get Blake into the water until it was about at her mid-thigh, but from there Blake wasn’t budging. Not for anything. It was right out of the splash zone of the crashing waves that Yang was so desperate to get her to go towards for some unfathomable reason, and she was going to stay dry dammit.

“No. Absolutely not,” she said with a shake of her head, her arms crossed over her chest. Yang pouted from her spot further out and started to make her way back towards Blake.

She’d already sprinted into the water and dove head first through a wave, leaving her hair damp and wavy with the help of the sun, but that wasn’t what Blake was distracted by at the moment. No. Blake may not have liked water for herself, but Yang… Yang wore it well.

Droplets beaded on Yang’s shoulders, her chest, her abs, her hips, every inch of her as she ascended from the water to stand in front of Blake; and maybe Blake should’ve been a little more self-conscious about the staring, but she honestly couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not with beads of water falling over every perfect curve of the woman in front of her.

“Come on, Belladonna,” Yang said, her voice dropping low. “You can touch all you like if you come out a little further.”

Blake smirked, her eyes finding Yang’s. “Someone’s a little confident.”

“Maybe I am,” Yang said, taking a step closer. “With the way you’re sizing me up, who could blame me?”

“I’m not going any further, Yang.”

“What’s the matter?” Yang challenged with a smirk. “Afraid to get a little wet?”

Blake rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the blush that may or may not have spread across her cheeks. “Captain Double Entendre strikes again. And also… a lot of big talk coming from Miss. Please _Please,_ ” Blake said, her voice going breathy and desperate the way she’d become accustomed to hearing Yang’s in her ear, as her fingers worked between her thighs.

She’d meant it as a joke, something for Yang to roll her eyes at before giving up on her silly endeavor to get Blake into the ocean. Instead, her teasing demeanor broke and her gaze dropped to Blake’s lips.

They were on the beach. In front of many _many_ people, so Blake really shouldn’t have been so tempted to close the distance. But Yang was… there, and Blake didn’t want to think about the time she wouldn’t have to kiss her in the future, so the thought of how _easy_ it would be to do it now shot to the forefront of her mind.

“Blake…” Yang reached out and tucked some stray hairs behind Blake’s ear, cradling her jaw after with a delicate touch.

Blake swallowed. Yang’s fingertips were cool from the water, but they felt good against the flush of her skin. Her eyes bounced back up to meet Blake’s gaze and Blake was getting really tired of the way her heart raced when she did that.

Clue number one that something was up should’ve come when Yang pressed their lips together. It was soft, and slightly distracted, but the sensation of it was enough to cloud Blake’s judgment and also overlook clue number two; Yang’s other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, grip a little firmer than usual, but by the time Blake’s mind caught up with clues one and two it was already too late. She felt Yang’s grin across her lips as she pulled their bodies completely together, Blake gasping as the water on Yang’s body hit her hot skin.

“Gotcha,” Yang whispered.

And then they were moving, Blake’s half-assed swatting and sounds of protest completely drowned out by Yang’s laughter as she pulled them into the water. Blake tensed and gripped closer to Yang – her legs wrapping around her waist – when the cool water hit the sensitive skin of her stomach; and Yang chuckled, wrapping her in her arms until they were far enough out to be able to jump over the waves before they crashed.

“I’m going to kill you,” Blake said, splashing Yang lightly. She sputtered as the water hit her face but then started laughing as they bobbed over the waves, Blake still in her arms. Blake held back a smile of her own at the sound.

“You didn’t even go under,” Yang said, freeing one hand and swiping Blake’s bangs out of her eyes. She paused for a second after, looking at Blake and frowning. “Are… are you actually upset? I’m sorry if I—”

Blake rolled her eyes, finally letting the smile peek through. “No. You’re fine.” She leaned forward and kissed her once. “God, stop being so thoughtful all the time, it makes it hard not to want to touch you in public.”

Yang glanced around, a thoughtful look on her face and Blake swatted her shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it,” Blake said with a chuckle.

“What? What? I wasn’t thinking anything,” Yang said, wrapping both arms around Blake’s waist again and hopping over the next wave with ease. “God, get your mind out of the gutter, Belladonna.”

“Oh yeah, _my_ mind is in the gutter.”

“You’re the one that was staring at me like you wanted to eat me, like, five minutes ago. _And_ the one that just said she wants to touch me in public.”

“It was a _joke,”_ Blake said with a roll of her eyes.

Yang cocked an eyebrow. “Was it?”

_No._

“ _Yes.”_

Yang squinted at her. “I don’t believe you,” she said with a grin.

Blake untangled herself from Yang and splashed her again – harder this time – and Yang laughed.

“Hey, hey,” she said, pointing at Blake. “Don’t start a war you’re not prepared to fin—”

The spray of water Blake sent in her direction nailed her square in the face and Blake laughed at the look of shock on her face before starting to back away in the water.

“Oh. Oh, it’s on. It’s on now, Belladonna.”

And that was the only warning Blake got before Yang was chasing her through the water with a laugh. Yang managed to get a few decent splashes in – drenching the back of Blake’s head – before focusing on actually trying to catch her.

They were both slow and uncoordinated with the water at chest height, but eventually Yang got some leverage with her longer legs and managed to catch Blake. Blake felt Yang’s chest press against her back as her arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

“You gonna surrender?” Yang whispered against her ear. Blake grinned.

“Never.”

Yang sighed, the hot breath against her ear enough to make Blake shiver.

“C’mon, baby,” she said. “Surrender, so we can kiss and make up.” She planted a light kiss behind Blake’s ear and Blake was _totally_ unaffected.

“I—In your dreams, Xiao Long.” She felt Yang’s grin against her skin.

“You’re right… in my dreams. Wanna know about them?” She asked, her voice low, seductive even, and that was a new thing Blake didn’t know she needed in her life – even if it was just a battle strategy.

…It was a battle strategy, right?

Yang’s nose slid down the slope of her neck, her lips finally meeting the back of her shoulder.

“I could tell you.” She unraveled one arm from around Blake’s body and swiped Blake’s ponytail over her shoulder, placing a kiss to the back of Blake’s neck. “All the ways _I’ve_ made things up to _you._ ”

And… oh. Oh. Blake wasn’t ready for that.

God, weren’t _you_ supposed to be the one having the orgasms in your own sex dreams?

Suddenly, Blake was hyper aware of just how much of Yang’s bare skin was touching her own. Her breasts pressed against her back, one arm still wrapped around her body, hips pressed against the curve of her ass…

She should’ve used Yang’s distraction as an opportunity, but her straying mind didn’t seem to want to cooperate with basic motor skills like moving.

“If you’d like,” Yang said before she planted a kiss to Blake’s other shoulder blade.

Blake could’ve sworn the water was cooler before, but now everything was just… hot. Steaming. Her mind boiling over with thoughts of what Yang had _dreamt_ about. Dreamt about _her._

“I—”

“Oh shi—watch out—!” The warning from the stranger came far too late as the next thing Blake knew a wave crashed into them, toppling them both over and underwater, the wave pushing them tumbling towards land.

When Blake settled onto sand in the shallow water, propping herself up, she let out a string of coughs, her heart racing. It took her only a second to realize Yang was on top of her, wedged between her legs, coughing just the same before hers dissolved into giggles, set loose in the crook of Blake’s neck.

Blake’s ears flicked a few times to try and dry – not at all in response to Yang’s laugh.

Yang pulled back with a sigh, sitting on her knees between Blake’s legs and running her fingers through her hair before tilting her head back and shaking it out lightly.

Blake stared. There literally was no other way to describe it. Her mouth hung open and her eyes drank in the scene before her, noting the way Yang’s top was thrown slightly off kilter from the rough ride in. Not enough to be indecent but _enough._

Yang caught her gaze and quickly fixed her top with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“You okay?” Yang asked, and the genuine concern in her voice took Blake off guard.

“I—yeah.” Blake sat up a little more, freeing her hands from the mucky, wet sand and rinsing them off in the water.

Yang stood and offered a hand down to Blake, helping her out of the water. She chuckled lightly as Blake tried to brush some of the sand off her thighs.

“What?” Blake asked, an eyebrow raised. Yang shook her head.

“Nothing… you’re just…” she shrugged, her blush deepening as she rubbed the back of her neck. “You’re… cute.”

Blake’s ears twitched up, a small smile sneaking its way onto her face before she gave it permission. Yang cleared her throat, looking away.

“Why don’t we—why don’t we uh, dry off for a bit?”

 

Blake liked laying in the sun much more than being in the water. The breeze made the temperature bearable and if her head got hot, Yang’s umbrella was well placed to cast shade.

She settled further into her towel with a hum, her cheek nuzzling against her forearms, enjoying the sun on her back. Yang chuckled beside her and Blake cracked an eye open to see her lounging back on her forearms, soft gaze fixed on her.

“More a fan of the land, huh?” Yang asked.

Blake sighed. “If I had to pick; yes.” She let out a breath closing her eye again. “I’ll never understand your fascination with the water. Is it a Patch thing?”

Yang huffed a laugh. “I… guess you could say that.” Blake’s eyes fluttered open at Yang’s distant tone. She lifted her head, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sun. Yang’s eyes were on the ocean, a small, sad smile on her lips and Blake suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said, shifting until she was sitting upright, cross legged, facing Yang. “I didn’t mean—”

Yang’s gaze shifted to her, and there was a past playing out in her eyes Blake wondered if she’d ever get to know.

“It’s alright,” Yang said, chuckling. She shook her head. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, but I—”

“Blake, it’s okay.”

A breeze whipped through the air and Yang turned so her hair wouldn’t get swept into her face, pushing back the few strands that had out of the way, with one hand.

A silence settled over them that Blake wasn’t entirely comfortable with. She worried her fingers on her knee, head tilted down.

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” She asked, eyes glancing up at Yang. Yang frowned, thoughtful.

“I…” She sighed. Her eyes met Blake’s and Blake was pretty sure she’d never seen Yang’s eyes that glassy and pleading. She’d do anything to make it go away. “Could we maybe talk about it another day?”

“Of course! I was just—we never have to. I just… I wanted you to know…” Blake trailed off. Know what? That she was there for her? That she could talk to her? Trust her with her deepest secrets?

Trust her with her heart?

Yang smiled, weak, but honest, and there.

“I know.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a mix of laughter and suggestive moments that Blake might have been one hundred percent responsible for – if for no other reason than to get back at Yang for the stunt she pulled in the water.

After a late lunch, they decided to pack it in, hitting the showers on the way out to rinse the sand off their bodies. Maybe Blake was distracted too much by the way Yang tilted her head back and let the cool water run over her face and cascade down her body, if the reaction of the mother clearing her throat behind her in line was any indication.

Yang had insisted on walking Blake home, saying she’d skipped her workout that morning and needed to do something to make up for it. Blake hadn’t questioned it too much, happy for Yang’s company on the journey home and sure Sun would be out on a day like this.

They walked hand-in-hand and Blake wondered when exactly that had become a thing over the past week. It was only a ten-minute walk, and Blake was happy to walk in the companionable silence that fell over them, still worn out from their beach excursion.

She did wonder what it was that had made Yang’s eyes glaze on the beach earlier. What demons haunted her past. What tragedies she’d suffered that Blake hoped her own shadows didn’t make darker.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar surroundings of her and Sun’s front yard. They didn’t live in a large place, but it was nice enough to have a patch of grass Sun had _insisted_ on decorating with tacky lawn ornaments, including plastic flamingoes and one – far too large – surfing garden gnome.

Blake sighed. “This is me.”

Yang snorted. “I’m going to guess you didn’t have much say in… this?” She waved a hand around the yard as they walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. Blake rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Every flamingo was picked out painstakingly to ensure maximum tackiness.” Blake smirked.

“So much sass,” Yang chuckled, swinging their still-connected hands in the air between them. Blake laughed too; Yang’s smile contagious. “Well,” Yang said with a sigh, “I guess I should probably…”

“I’ll text you,” Blake said. Their eyes locked and Blake took a step closer, cupping Yang’s jaw in her free hand and tilting her chin up to meet her lips.

Lost in their kiss, Blake didn’t hear the front door swing open, but she _did_ hear Sun.

“Aaaaaaand you must be Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a comment, kudos, subscribe, or whatever if ya feeling it :)
> 
> All comments are appreciated, provided feedback is constructive in nature!
> 
> Hope you have a great day/ night!


	7. Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Sorry for the delay y'all! Chapter 7 is HERE.

Blake should’ve known Sun wouldn’t care that Yang was human; he’d be satisfied so long as she was someone he could tease her about.

And embarrass her in front of.

“So, Yang, how’d you manage to get Blake in the water? Been working on that for years.”

Sun and Yang were settled at the small table in the kitchen, that was honestly only used once a year, if they were lucky. Sun had convinced Yang to come in for tea after catching them kissing outside and Blake didn’t have time to say it wasn’t necessary before Yang was agreeing with a smile.

Even though Sun was the one with the invitation, Blake still somehow managed to be the one making the tea, waiting for the pot to whistle while Sun drilled Yang with questions and comments; all framed with the common goal being to cause Blake as much embarrassment as possible.

Yang chuckled, resting her chin in her palm and glancing at Blake as she leaned against the counter near the stove.

“Oh, it wasn’t that hard,” Yang said with a smirk. “Just a little coaxing…”

Blake scoffed. “Coaxing?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “You tricked me.”

“And you loved it.” Yang winked and Blake rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush staining her cheeks.

Sun smirked in Blake’s direction and she cleared her throat, kicking herself off the counter to get tea cups from the cabinet. Yang’s chuckle rumbled low, and Blake was – once again – thankful for her above-average hearing.

Blake quickly set the cups out next to the stove, hands only slightly shaky with nerves that had no right being present.

“So, Sun,” Yang said. Blake’s ears perked up to try and listen over the clinking of tea cups. “How long have you and Blake known each other?”

“She didn’t tell you? You didn’t tell her?”

Blake glanced over her shoulder to see Sun looking at her like a wounded puppy, and she would have felt bad if she thought it was actually genuine. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

“Believe it or not, you don’t come up that often,” Blake said. There was instant regret in the way it sounded because she knew what was coming next, without a doubt.

“Oh? Too busy—”

Blake cut off Sun’s sentence with a glare and he relented, with a sigh and roll of his eyes. To Blake’s surprise, Yang chuckled.

“Oh, definitely,” Yang said with a smirk. “Blake’s mouth is usually otherwise preoccupied.” She tossed Blake a wink and honestly, it was probably the first time Blake wanted to actually kill Yang since they’d met.

Sun laughed loud and Yang shrugged as the whistle on the teapot sounded, the perfect sound effect for how red Blake’s face surely was.

“Oh, Blake, I like her. Can we keep her?” Sun asked with a grin. Before Blake could even comment on how problematic Sun’s question was, he turned to Yang. “Can we keep you?”

A blush crept up Blake’s neck and she was glad her back was still turned so she couldn’t see Yang’s reaction, even though she could hear it.

“I…”

It hadn’t been the laugh Blake was expecting, not even close. It was hesitant and serious and Blake felt Yang’s gaze land on her back. It bore into her so deeply she thought Yang might’ve been able to see into every thought and hope and dream currently lingering in Blake’s soul. It made her shoulders tense.

Yang cleared her throat. “I mean, as long as Blake wants me around, I guess I’m not really going anywhere.”

“For the summer,” Blake quickly added, turning and striding to the table with the tray of tea, sugar, lemon, and honey.

She placed it down in the center and could still feel Yang’s eyes roaming over her as she handed her a cup with shaky hands.

“Of course,” Yang said, taking the drink from Blake carefully. “For the summer.”

Apparently even Sun could sense the tension that had settled over the table as he cleared his throat and took a cup from the table before adding far too much sugar for Blake’s tastes.

“Y’know, Blake makes the best tea. I think it’s ‘cause she’s a book nerd,” Sun said, trying to lighten the mood.

Blake quirked an eyebrow, glad for the change in conversation even if it was a backhanded compliment.

“If it’s so great, why do you add half a bag of sugar every time?” She sat down opposite Yang, taking her own tea off the tray and adding just a bit of lemon and honey.

“Because sweet tea is the best tea, Blake. Otherwise it’s just… leaf… water.”

Blake shook her head, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a sip with a hum, her eyes fluttering shut. Sun was right, she does make good tea, even if he ruined it with sugar.

Even in the middle of Menagerie’s heatwave, Blake appreciated tea. The way the heat washed over her with familiarity and grounded her, easing tension from her shoulders. Her eyes opened as she put the cup back on the saucer, gaze flickering to Yang as she looked at her. Blake blushed.

“Do you… take your tea with something else?” Blake finally asked with a restless flick of her ears. Yang seemed to snap out of her daze at Blake’s question, sitting up a little straighter and fidgeting with the cup in her hands.

“Oh, no. Just uh… just honey’s fine, thanks,” Yang said, reaching for the little plastic bear bottle Sun had insisted on getting the last trip to the market. Blake noticed how her cheeks tinted pink as she popped the cap open and poured a little into her cup. She wondered if it was from the heat or…

“So, when _did_ you guys meet?” Yang asked, eagerly trying to push the conversation forward as she stirred her tea.

“Third grade,” Blake said with a smirk, hidden just barely by the rim of her cup.

Yang’s eyebrows raised to her hairline. “Wow. I don’t think I have any friends from that far back…” The way Yang’s voice trailed off – sad and distant – reminded Blake of their time on the beach that afternoon, but she let it slide. It was obvious Yang wasn’t ready to talk about it, and Blake wasn’t about to press the issue – particularly in front of Sun.

Sun scratched the back of his head. “Yeahhh maybe ‘friends’ isn’t the best word for what we were back then…”

Blake smirked a little wider, bringing her cup to her lips once again.

Yang cocked an eyebrow. “So… enemies?”

Blake chuckled. “Sun’s being dramatic. He just doesn’t want to admit that I shot him down in third grade.”

“You asked a girl out in third grade?” Yang asked with a laugh.

Sun held his hands out to the side in a shrug. “Hey. You’ve met Blake. Who could blame me?”

Yang’s eyes fell on Blake again, slightly hooded as she looked her over, one finger running around the rim of her tea cup with a measured pace. After a moment, Yang smirked. “Not me.”

Blake shook her head, blushing yet again at Yang’s words. Yang’s smirk was swapped for a smile.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Blake said, before the conversation could derail itself in a direction she really didn’t want it going, “Sun thought he was smooth at the ripe age of eight and went for it. He broke his arm and everything.”

Yang’s finger stopped its journey around the rim of her cup abruptly. “I’m sorry, he _what?”_

Sun sighed covering his face with his hands. “Why do you always have to lead with that part?”

“Because it’s the best part of the story,” Blake said with a smug smile. If he was going to try embarrassing her for the remainder of the night, she could certainly win this round at least. “Hook your audience, Sun.”

“Details,” Yang said, leaning forward on the table with childlike enthusiasm. “Please.”

“Okay,” Blake said, also leaning forward, a large smile on her face. “So, it was just about the end of the school year and we were on the playground for recess…”

 

_Blake wasn’t overly fond of recess. The other kids were usually too loud and there was always that overly obnoxious blond boy from the other class doing tricks on the monkey bars, making all the girls giggle._

_Well, all except Ilia. Blake was grateful to have at least someone that didn’t seem to want to be a part of… all of that. On a normal day they’d play hopscotch or just spend the hour laughing and talking up in one of the tubes of the playground, away from all the loud noises and crowds._

_However, today Ilia wasn’t there and Blake was left to her own devices; which meant it was a day spent up in the highest part of the playground, sitting with her back against the metal bars and reading a book that she was still having trouble understanding._

_She was just about a third of the way through the third chapter when a shadow blocked out the sun and she squinted up to see the boy from the monkey bars standing there._

_“Hey!” he said, far too enthusiastic with the wave of his hand. He came over to sit next to her and Blake raised an eyebrow._

_“Hey.”_

_“Whatcha doing?” He asked, glancing over at the book in her hands. Blake looked at him curiously._

_“Um… reading,” she said slowly. The boy’s eyebrows shot up, looking at her in disbelief._

_“During recess?” His nose scrunched up as he leaned back against the bars. “Boooooring.” Before Blake could respond, the boy stood up again, jumping and grabbing onto the archway that lead to the “firepole.” He swung his body lazily, kicking his legs back and forth to gain momentum. “But I’m thinking maybe you and me…? Maybe not so boring!”_

_Blake frowned, looking back down at the pages of her book. “I’m… no, I’m okay.”_

_He dropped back down onto the platform of the playground a thoughtful frown settled on his lips as he scratched the back of his head. Blake raised an eyebrow as he fidgeted._

_“Well, I mean I guess I was kinda just thinking it’d be fun ‘cause like… you seem… cool. And I was thinking maybe you could… be my girlfriend?”_

_Blake’s eyes widened. “I—what?” She’d barely even spoken to him before today and now… what did that even mean?_

_“I dunno,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “My brother has one and they like… hold hands and stuff. He said he likes her ‘cause she’s like… pretty and nice and I dunno I think that about you, so…”_

_Blake blinked. She didn’t know a lot about this ‘girlfriend/ boyfriend’ thing, but she was fairly certain that wasn’t how it worked. “That’s not— you don’t even know me.”_

_The boy – to his credit – was undeterred. He grinned wide, placing his hands on his hips. “Well, let’s change that! I’m Sun,” he said, pointing to himself with a thumb, tail swaying happily behind his back._

_He looked at Blake expectantly and she humored him with a sigh, hoping the sooner this was over, the sooner she could get back to reading._

_“Blake.”_

_“Great!” Sun said tossing his hands up to the side. “See? Now we know each other!”_

_“Uh, sure. But I’m still not going to be your girlfriend.”_

_Sun frowned. “Well, what if… what if I prove I’m cool enough for you?”_

_Blake raised an eyebrow. “I never said—”_

_“Yeah!” Sun said, an idea springing to mind that Blake thought was probably dangerous and absolutely stupid. She was proven right by Sun’s next words. “Okay, so, see the monkey bars?” Sun asked, pointing down to the right of where he crouched._

_“Yes. But I don’t—”_

_“Well, how about this: If I jump from here,” Sun said, pointing up at the bar connecting the firepole to the playground, “to there,” he added, pointing at the monkey bars not too far away, “and go through all of ‘em, you’ll be my girlfriend… at least for the week.”_

_Blake shook her head. “Sun, that’s not how—” she sighed as he already grabbed onto the bar and swung himself until he was perched on top of it._

_Oh, she hadn’t thought… yeah, he was definitely going to hurt himself. She stood up, book falling shut as she leaned in the archway to look up at him._

_“Sun! Would you… get_ down _,” she said, lowering her voice and looking for the teachers that were watching out for behavior that could land students in trouble. Like_ this. _“You’re gonna get hurt.”_

_Sun looked down at her briefly before tossing her a wink. “I’ll be fine!”_

_When Sun jumped, Blake knew right away he didn’t have the distance—or rather that he had too much of it. His arm hit the first bar at an odd angle and Blake’s ears twitched at the yelp of pain he let out before he hit the woodchips._

_She was down in a flash, sliding down the firepole with ease and jogging over to where Sun had sat up, grimacing over his scraped knee._

_“I_ told _you you’d get hurt,” she said, catching his attention. He grinned up at her, shrugging._

_“It was worth a shot, right?”_

_“I never even said I’d—” Blake sighed, covering her face with a hand before she looked back down at him, extending her hand out to help him up. “You should probably go to the nurse.”_

_“Eh, I’ve had worse. Just—_ ow! _” Sun grabbed at his right arm as he drew it back to his body, his teeth clenching._

_“Yeah. Nurse,” Blake said, bending down to help him up by his other arm instead. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the teacher on the other side of the playground. They walked in silence for a few steps before Sun spoke up._

_“So, hand holding,” he said with a smirk, “does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” Blake looked back at him, her gaze following his to their linked hands and she rolled her eyes, tugging him forward a little faster._

_“No.”_

Sun shrugged, taking a sip of his tea again. “I regret nothing.”

“You jumped off the top of the playground – _unprompted_ – to try and impress me.” Blake chuckled, shaking her head. “You should regret _something_.”

Sun groaned. “Like you never did something stupid to impress a girl?”

Blake shot him a teasing grin. “Nothing that involved almost _dying_.”

“Just wet t-shirts,” Yang said, bringing her tea to her lips. Blake sputtered, face going red as Sun laughed.

“That wasn’t to impress you.” Blake grumbled. “I was trying to get you to—” she cut herself off, clearing her throat and glancing at Sun. Yang chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I know what you were trying to do.”

Blake squinted at her and Yang’s smirk only grew.

“Well, anyway,” Sun said, placing his cup down. “I may have failed, but I guess you still lucked out with a hot blonde, huh Blake?”

“I— _Sun,”_ she set him with a look before making uneasy eye contact with Yang who only chuckled and smiled softly.

Blake was a little surprised by her reaction to Sun literally calling her a ‘hot blonde,’ but she really couldn’t complain when Yang looked at her like that. When Yang looked at her like… like _she_ was the one who lucked out. Looked at her like she… like she…

“I… guess so,” Blake finally said. Yang’s responding smile was absolutely blinding and Blake’s heart raced. It only lasted a moment though, before Yang’s open expression fizzled into something more smug, teasing.

“So, you think I’m hot, huh?”

Blake rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure that’s been established.”

“So, you think _I’m_ hot, huh?” Sun chimed in with a smirk.

Blake glanced at Sun, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” She deadpanned. “Pretty sure that’s also been established.”

Sun clutched a hand to his chest dramatically. “Is there a medic in the house? Blake just stabbed me in the heart.”

“Medic present. But I think I’m going to let this one slide. Wound looks to have only punctured your pride,” Yang said with a smirk behind the lip of her cup.

Blake’s ears twitched up. “I—wait. You’re a medic?” she asked. Maybe she should’ve been embarrassed that she hadn’t already known that, seeing as they’d been… hanging out for almost two weeks now. But, to be fair, they hadn’t done _too_ much talking about themselves in that time. Particularly Yang.

Yang blushed though, smiling small and bashful.

“Well, I uh… I mean… sort of? It’s not—I’m still in school, technically. I’ve been studying fire sciences for the past four years. Just graduated,” she said, chuckling. “Actually, kind of why I’m here. Celebratory vacation with my best friend and my sister. But um, yeah, I want to be a firefighter and… it’s not easy to get a foot in the door. I’d tried fresh out of high school but…” she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “Competitive field and all.”

Blake blinked. Yang was going to be…

“Well, I guess that explains the abs.” The words were out of her faster than she could stop them and Blake instantly felt her cheeks go red. That was not at all what she’d planned to say.

Yang laughed. “I can’t just be in shape?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“That—I didn’t—”

“Smooth, Blake,” Sun said, chuckling as he sipped his tea.

Blake shot him a glare, and looked back at Yang, trying to regain some dignity. “ _Anyway._ That’s… very cool.”

“Or _hot,_ I guess you could say,” Yang tossed out with a wink. Blake rolled her eyes as Yang continued. “But yeah, I want to do the full program – paramedic certification and all – so I can help people in every possible way, y’know?” she chuckled. “Guess it’s kinda good they shut me down as a kid. Now I get to do it all.”

Blake smiled. It was so… Yang… to want to help people like that. To care so much about others and want to put her life on the line for them. The idea of her rushing into burning buildings wasn’t Blake’s favorite, but she could get over it if Yang was happy.

Wait. She shouldn’t have been thinking like that. Like Yang was still going to be hers to worry about way down the road when that would be happening. Like she’d be the one that got to feel relief and pride every time Yang walked through the door at the end of the day. Like she’d be the one who got to show her how amazing she was every night.

Luckily, Sun managed to shut down that train of thought by breaking the silence.

“Pretty kick ass if you ask me. Hopefully you don’t mind the bonfire though, pretty sure it’s kept legal.”

“Bonfire?” Yang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sun looked at Blake.

“Seriously, do you two talk _at all?”_   he asked, before he turned back to Yang. “Yeah, Kuo Kuana throws this huge summer festival out on the beach. Fireworks, a bonfire, drinks, music, dancing… it’s freaking awesome! I can’t believe Blake hasn’t asked you to go yet.”

Blake flushed. To be honest, she hadn’t planned on even going. Particularly with Yang. Given the fact that—

“I mean, her parents coordinate it every year, so I know she didn’t forget,” Sun said.

Blake coughed, setting her tea on the table and swatting Sun’s shoulder.

“ _She’s_ right here. And would appreciate it if you’d _stop talking,"_ Blake said.

Sun raised his hands in a shrug and Blake glanced over at Yang. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, her lips quirked in amusement but her eyes looked a little sad.

“Don’t want me to meet your parents, Blake?” Yang asked, tone teasing but again laced with something more. Blake felt her ears flatten, her eyes go wide, guilt settling in the pit of her stomach even though it wasn’t warranted.

“I—no that’s not…” she sighed. “I…”

Damn Sun. Damn him for having to open his damn mouth and make this damn thing between her and Yang even _more damn complicated_. Because how? How could she sit there and say she didn’t want to take this amazing girl to one of the best things Menagerie had to offer? How could she even convince herself that dancing with Yang on the beach wouldn’t be amazing? How could she look into those soft lilac eyes and say anything other than…

“We should go together.” Blake watched as Yang’s eyes widened in surprise before a large smile spread across her face.

“Really?” Maybe Blake’s heart sped up with just _how_ excited Yang sounded. Maybe she was starting not to care that it did.

“Yeah,” Blake said, smile small. “And _not_ just because Sun bullied me into it.” She added, shooting a glare in Sun’s direction. Sun merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders, his tail coming up to bring his tea cup to his lips, giving him an over-the-top air of innocence.

Blake jolted when she felt a hand cover her own on the table and she quickly met Yang’s eyes.

“Thanks…” Yang fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at their hands and Blake couldn’t help but smile.

God… was this…? Was this too much? Was this crossing that line Blake had drawn in the sand? Was it a line Yang _wanted_ her to cross?

 _I know I’m temporary._ Yang had said…

Blake felt herself crumble with doubt, smile falling from her lips.

"Yeah… um. You—you should invite Ruby and Weiss too,” Blake said. Yang’s fingers stalled and they locked eyes once more. “I’m sure they’d have a good time. Plus, it could be fun… a big group of us.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sun shake his head and roll his eyes, but she was more concerned with Yang’s reaction. She smiled. Tight and forced, and Blake wasn’t sure how to read that. Disappointed? Had she made the wrong choice?

She flailed again, evidently unable to stop herself from making a fool out of herself, even without Sun’s assistance. “Not that we won’t get time alone. Just— I thought maybe…”

Yang’s eyebrows raised. Blake had been so smooth lately that this – Yang being so close to her personal life – was throwing her off.

Blake sighed and then a thought popped into her head, her lips twitching into a smirk as she found her footing. “I just thought Ruby would have fun with all the sugary stuff available and… maybe Sun would like to meet Weiss.”

Sun’s tea cup slipped out of the grip of his tail, clattering onto the table and – by some miracle – not breaking. He stopped it from falling off the table with two shaky hands, babbling all the while.

“I—I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m doing fine. Totally fine. Don’t need anyone setting me up. Like I mentioned earlier, _Blake._ ”

Blake cocked an eyebrow in his direction as Yang chuckled, cradling her chin in the palm of her free hand and looking wistfully at Sun.

Yang sighed. “Oh… she is gonna eat you alive…”

Sun gulped, blushing a deep red and Blake was relieved to finally be on the other side of it today.

“So!” Yang said, perking up and turning her attention to Blake. Her thumb trailed lazily over the back of Blake’s hand and she tried not to get distracted by the sensation. “When is this little soiree?”

“Not for another couple of weeks,” Blake said, frowning a little as she remembered she’d probably be recruited to help set it all up. “It’s something to really kick off the summer. But we usually like to wait until at least the end of June to give time for the island to get full and vacationers to settle in. The more the merrier, right?” Blake rolled her eyes. Yang’s hand squeezed hers lightly and Blake’s eyes flashed up.

“Hey. We’ll make it fun,” Yang said softly. She smirked as she continued. “You got one of the best tourists on the island right here, I’ll make sure it’s a good time.”

Blake gave her a smirk of her own, leaning forward. “It’s _always_ a good time with you…”

Yang’s eyes hooded and Blake’s thoughts flashed to Yang pinned under her on the table for the briefest of moments until…

“Yeah… still… still in the room, guys,” Sun said.

“Oh,” Yang said, leaning back a little and taking her hand from Blake’s to scratch the back of her head. She cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

Blake simply smirked wider, leaning back into her seat and bringing her tea to her lips.

 

A little while later, Blake was walking Yang to the front door, unwilling to part with her too early.

“Thanks again for having me,” Yang said with a smile, slipping on her flip flops.

Blake chuckled, arms crossed as she watched the other woman. “Thank _you_ for entertaining Sun’s stupidity. Sorry you got dragged into this today.”

Yang stood upright, shaking her head with a confused smile. “Why sorry? I had a great time, really. He’s…” she let out a breath looking in the direction of the kitchen where Sun was washing the dishes. He caught Yang’s gaze, waving animatedly and dropping a tea cup into the soapy water by accident, flinching as water and soap bubbles flew up at him. “Uh…”

Blake chuckled. “Something. Yeah.”

“Can’t wait to see how he and Weiss get along,” Yang muttered.

Blake laughed, remembering her own run in with Yang’s friend. “I mean, you never know,” she said with a shrug. “Opposites attract and all.”

Yang looked at her with a smirk. “That why we work?”

Blake bit her lip. Since when did Yang refer to them as ‘we?’ When did _either_ of them?

“We’re not opposites,” Blake said, shaking her head.

“No?”

“Nope. We’re…” Blake squinted, wracking her brain for the right word. They _weren’t_ exactly opposites. Blake had learned that rather fast over the short time they’d know each other. They had different personalities, yes, but at the core they were still… similar.

“Complimentary.” Blake finally decided on. Yang seemed to like the word, as she responded with a smile and a thoughtful hum.

“I think that sounds nice. I do like to compliment you.” Blake rolled her eyes at the tease, taking a step forward and placing a quick kiss to Yang’s lips. “I’ll see you soon?” Yang asked against Blake’s lips, once she pulled back.

“Well I mean, the bonfire’s in a couple weeks—”

Yang let out a breath, shaking her head. “Gotta be sooner than that, baby.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Blake said with a grin. She bit down gently on Yang’s bottom lip before continuing. “Sure I could fit you in somewhere between now and then.”

“Blake,” Yang said with a chuckle, “I’ll take whatever time you got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Spending hours googling different firefighting routes to make this plausible? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, subscribe, whatever you want to show you like it -- it's much appreciated! (seriously, leave a comment I always smile!) And I'm always open to constructive criticism so feel free to leave that too! Only way to improve, right?
> 
> You can hit me up on Tumblr too! @empressofedge
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day/ night. Until next time!
> 
> (Also, it's 1am and I DID proofread, but I'll double check in the AM. lol)


	8. Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... is over 7k words lmao idk how it happened, but enjoy

“Shit. I’m here! Sorry I’m late.” Blake climbed up into the ice cream truck slightly disheveled, quickly throwing her hair up into a sloppy ponytail and trying to catch her breath.

Ilia popped up from the cooler and raised an eyebrow in Blake’s direction. “Have fun with your girlfriend?” she asked, letting the cooler fall shut as she turned back towards the window.

Blake grabbed her nametag and pinned it to her shirt. “I wasn’t with her,” Blake said. As an afterthought, she added, “And she’s _not_ my girlfriend. Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Ilia chuckled as she popped open the cash register and made change. “Oh, well Sun—”

“ _Sun,_ ” Blake groaned. “Come on, you can’t believe everything Sun says.”

“No,” Ilia agreed, shaking her head. “But, when he’s choosing to hang out with me more than you, I have to say it looks suspicious.” She quickly bid her customer a good day and pushed the register closed with her fingertips before leaning against the counter and looking at Blake with a sigh. “Why keep denying it?”

Blake groaned. She hadn’t seen Ilia all that much recently. She hadn’t even brought Yang up to her all that often, and yet somehow Yang still seemed to be the hot topic of her social life. Honestly, did _everyone_ know they were… whatever they were? If so, she was certainly going to kill Sun.

Especially if he blabbed to her parents about her bringing someone to the bonfire before she got to.

“I’m not _denying_ anything. Denying implies it’s true, which it’s not,” Blake said, sitting on the cooler as Ilia unclipped her nametag and sat in the chair at the back of the truck with a huff.

“Maybe not technically, but Blake… you shouldn’t lie to yourself.” Ilia looked at her softly, memories of a few years ago flashing through Blake’s mind and making her heart ache for her friend as she quickly looked away. “You’re not the only one that gets hurt that way…”

Blake looked up at her. “She’s… it’s complicated.”

Ilia nodded, folding her arms across her chest. “Yeah. Sun told me.”

Blake looked at her curiously. Sun told her… what? That Yang was human? A tourist? Quite possibly the girl of Blake’s dreams, that she might never get to _actually_ have?

_Blonde?_

Honestly, it could’ve been any of those things and so Blake asked, “Told you what, exactly?”

Ilia smirked. “That you two have been… doing the summer fling thing, and you’ve been freaking out over messing it up when you already did by actually _dating_ her.” Ilia chuckled and Blake’s shoulders tensed, only causing Ilia to laugh a little harder. “Honestly, Blake, I have to say; for someone who’s getting laid as much as you, you’re _really_ wound up.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well… maybe it’s because I have friends that _insist_ I’m dating someone I’m not.” She shrugged. “Besides, I haven’t exactly been on the receiving end, so…”

Ilia sat up a little straighter and Blake raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry,” Ilia said, shaking her head, “you what?”

“I’m not dating—”

Ilia held a hand up, cutting off Blake’s sentence. “No, no. Not that part.”

Blake blushed, looking away. She hadn’t intended on bringing that other little detail up. Really it was no one’s business but hers and Yang’s, so what did it matter? But she had been _thinking_ about it a lot since the beach. Since Yang had wrapped her in her arms and whispered in her ear. Since she found out how _good_ it felt to have so much of Yang’s bare skin against her own…

“Blake,” Ilia said, snapping her out of her daydream. “You mean she hasn’t…”

“I—it’s not like that.” Blake could feel her cheeks grow redder; and honestly, _how_ did she find herself having this conversation? “ _I_ haven’t… I mean…” She sighed, pausing to collect her thoughts as Ilia stared at her. “She’s… tried to,” Blake continued, “She… I know she _wants_ to, but…”

“Oh,” Ilia said, her eyes softening, “you’re not lying to yourself. You’re afraid.” It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. Ilia’s tone laced with realization and understanding.

Blake didn’t speak. She wasn’t blind. She wasn’t _stupid._ She’d all but admitted there was _something_ else between her and Yang, but what could she do about it? And letting herself get even closer wasn’t an option. It had only been about a month of having Yang in her life and she was already having trouble imagining her life with that spot empty again. Letting her in all the way… it would be too much.

Besides, it wasn’t like she was the only one keeping walls up.

“Blake…”

“Don’t.” Blake stood, shaking her head. Sun was so much easier to talk to about this stuff. Ilia… Ilia saw through _all_ of the bullshit, and Blake was worried if this conversation went any further, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from spilling every emotion she’d kept bottled up over the last few weeks. “I _know_. But please, Ilia… _don’t.”_

Ilia opened her mouth and closed it, a pained expression on her face as she looked at her oldest friend. Then her face hardened and she stood up, looking Blake square in the eyes. “No,” she said firmly. “Sun might let things slide, but I won’t.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Trust me, Sun doesn’t let things slide.”

“Well he doesn’t push hard enough either.” Ilia paused as silence settled in the truck. Blake’s gaze fixated on the ground, hands in her pockets. Ilia sighed. “Sun’s a good friend. But I’m your best friend. Which means I know you, Blake. Do you want to know something about yourself?”

Blake glanced up, apprehension and curiosity warring in her mind.

When Blake didn’t reply, Ilia took it as her cue to continue. “You don’t let yourself be happy,” she said. “It’s like… you fight it.”

“I don’t—”

“Why do you still work in this stupid ice cream truck, then?”

“Because… I… um…”

“Why do you come back to Menagerie summer after summer, when you know it only hurts you?”

“My family is—”

“You and I both know your parents would understand.”

Blake’s mouth snapped shut, her eyes darting to the ground again. Ilia continued, softening slightly.

“Blake. Just tell me; do you like her?”

“Of course I _like_ her, we wouldn’t be hooking up otherwise.” It was a very blatant dodge of the question and Blake knew it. And Blake knew that _Ilia_ knew it with the look she was getting right now.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Blake smirked. “Oh, so you’re asking if I like-like her?”

“Blake.”

Blake shrugged, shaking her head, and the cork on her emotions finally burst. “What do you want me to say, Ilia? That she’s amazing? That when she looks at me, I feel like my heart could burst? That it’s like in all those stupid novels I read where they just fall into each other’s eyes and it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t even exist?” Blake’s breathing picked up, and the words spilled into the thick air of the truck. “That she’s smart? And kind? And beautiful? And— and _good._ Ilia, she’s just… she’s so _good._ And _God_ , so what if I do like her? _Telling_ her won’t do any good. We _know_ this isn’t going to last. But if I can make her happy – even just for these next few months – I’m _going to._ ”

Silence hung in the air as Ilia just stared at her. Blake was sure that – even if Ilia had spoken – she wouldn’t have heard it; not over her labored breaths and her pulse rushing through her ears.

Ilia took a hesitant half-step forward, a hand reached out in Blake’s direction, but she stopped herself, her hand falling to her side.

“I know it’s hard to tell people how you feel, Blake,” she finally said, looking down and away, the wall under the counter of the truck suddenly very fascinating. The specks on her cheeks turned pink. “I know it’s hard to open up to them, because it leaves you vulnerable.” She looked back up at Blake, her lips tilted down and eyebrows pinched up. “But… if you sit back and do nothing, I think you’ll regret it.”

 _I’m not doing nothing._ The sentence sat on the tip of Blake’s tongue, but didn’t move. She knew it wasn’t what Ilia meant. Instead, her ears twitched down and Ilia sighed as she brushed past Blake, towards the front of the truck.

“I won’t say you have to,” Ilia said from behind her. “I just think you need to be honest with her. And with yourself.”

Blake swallowed thickly as she heard the door to the truck open and close, signaling Ilia’s exit.

She let out a long shaky breath, blinking rapidly to try and keep the unexpected tears from spilling over. Even though she knew there was _more_ in it for her than just hanging out and sex, saying it out loud had been painful. A reminder that she’d never fully have Yang. Not for as long as she wanted.

The bell on the counter rang out and Blake groaned, wiping her eyes quickly and slipping her sunglasses down over her eyes.

She leaned on the counter. “What can I get you?”

 

 

 **Blake 6:01pm:** _I want to see you._

 **Yang 6:02pm:** _sounds good! wanna go out? grab dinner?_

 **Blake 6:02pm:** _I’ll be by in about 15 minutes, we’ll figure it out from there?_

 **Yang 6:03pm:** _spontaneous! i like the way u think belladonna_ _😉_

Blake walked to the address Yang had given her. She’d only been to the rental house a handful of times, and just briefly to pick Yang up before one of their excursions. So, when she knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Yang in her sports bra and running shorts, she was a little surprised.

Her eyes danced quickly over Yang’s toned muscles. She’d always fixated on Yang’s abs but – with the way the athletic wear supported her – Blake’s eyes were drawn to the impressive muscles of her shoulders, her biceps, her forearms; solid, but not overdone and generally… perfect.

“Hey!” Yang said, and Blake’s ears shot upright as she snapped out of her daze. “Sorry, I’m not quite ready yet,” Yang continued. She shuffled back and turned, gesturing for Blake to come in.

“That’s alright,” Blake said, finally finding her voice as she stepped into the house. She was hit with an unexpected wave of stuffiness and she suddenly realized why Yang was probably barely dressed. Blake let out a heavy breath.

“Ah, yeah sorry,” Yang said, clicking the door shut behind them. “The AC went out around noon yesterday and they said they couldn’t send anyone over until tomorrow.”

Blake rolled her eyes, looking at Yang with a good-natured grin. “I’d offer up Sun to help, but he still hasn’t even fixed ours.”

Yang chuckled and wandered past Blake in the direction of the small living room. Blake watched as she snatched up a water bottle off the table and took a few decent gulps – her throat bobbing ever so slightly with each swallow – before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and recapping the bottle.

“You okay?” Yang asked, eyebrow raised.

Blake jumped. Shit. How long had she been standing there staring?

“Yeah,” Blake said, shaking her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Yang smirked, but let it go. “I’ll just get changed,” she said, jutting a thumb in the direction of what Blake assumed must be her bedroom.

Blake nodded. “Sure.”

As Yang started to wander towards the door to the left of the living room, Blake found herself following; watching the sway of Yang’s hips, the way the muscles in her back shifted with every step forward. She wasn’t sure if it was the heat getting to her again, or the conversation with Ilia, or if it was just _Yang_ , but she couldn’t look away.

When Yang crossed the threshold into her room, she didn’t bother turning to shut the door and Blake leaned in the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest and taking it in.

She knew it wasn’t _Yang’s_ room, but it was obvious she tried to make it her own. Amongst the beach themed décor, there were posters hung haphazardly on the walls; one of a band Blake had never heard of, another of a soccer player taking a penalty shot and the goalkeeper reaching for the ball, and – the one that made Blake smirk – a picture of a line of women clad mostly in firefighter gear – save for their shirts, or lack thereof.

Other than that, the room was rather simple, kept mostly neat apart from some of the laundry scattered across the floor or hung over the chair in the corner of the room. Blake caught sight of some lace among the laundry and quickly averted her gaze, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“So, did you have something in mind?” Yang asked, rifling through the top drawer of her dresser. “I wasn’t expecting to get to see you today, honestly.”

“No plan,” Blake said. “I just… I wanted to see you.” Blake had been thinking about what Ilia had said for almost her entire shift. She thought about every way it would play out if she were to just _tell her._ But, now that she was here, and Yang was so close and _real_ she just… she couldn’t.

Yang’s lips tilted up as she looked at Blake for a moment. “Well, I’m not complaining.”

Blake smiled back. She could tell it was probably a little weak, but she hoped it was passable. She cleared her throat as Yang finally pulled a shirt out of her dresser and tossed it onto her bed. “So, where are Ruby and Weiss?”

“Out,” Yang said, starting to dig through her clothes again. “I told Ruby about that arcade we went to and she hasn’t done much of anything else for the past week,” she said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes as she continued. “And then Weiss is probably on the beach. Or… somewhere. I honestly don’t even know. She made some remark about the air being broken, I said she better get out of here before she melts, she hit me with a stare that could kill a man, and then she was gone.”

“Oh.” Blake felt her cheeks flush and desire pool in the pit of her stomach. It shouldn’t have been the main takeaway, but, the realization that Yang was only a few steps away, still barely dressed and they were in her place _alone_ – with a _bed –_ hit her hard.

And she wanted – more than anything – to feel close to Yang right now. So, without thinking, she vocalized her thoughts. “So, we’re here alone?” The words were laced heavily with suggestion and she saw Yang’s hands stall in their quest for the next piece of clothing, her mind catching up to Blake’s quickly.

“I… yeah, I guess we are.” After a beat, she glanced up at Blake and Blake saw her own desire reflected in lilac eyes.

Blake finally crossed the threshold, throwing the door closed behind her out of habit and Yang met her halfway, their mouths meeting in a desperate, slightly uncoordinated way that already had Blake breathless. Her arms came up to lock around Yang’s neck as Yang’s hands settled on her hips, thumbs brushing the skin just under the hem of her shirt, sending a shiver down Blake’s spine.

She bit down on Yang’s lip lightly before she broke away, leaving a trail of kisses up Yang’s jawline before making her way down the curve of her neck, one hand sliding down the front of Yang’s body and splaying across her stomach.

Yang let out a sigh as Blake’s lips and teeth and tongue skimmed across her skin, tasting sweat and salt and sun.

God, Yang was so intoxicating. Every scent and taste overwhelming Blake’s senses already.

Blake’s hands snaked around Yang’s waist, pressing into the small of her back and bringing their hips closer as Blake ducked her head down to lay hot kisses along the top of Yang’s chest. Yang whined quietly, a sound Blake had become so familiar with, but that still sent a rush of heat between her thighs.

“Baby…” Yang breathed the word out, her arms coming up to wind loosely around Blake’s shoulders as her head fell forward, her lips pressing a kiss between Blake’s ears on the top of her head.

Once Blake’s mouth had painted across every inch of skin on Yang’s chest left exposed by her sports bra, she pulled back. Yang swayed forward at the loss of support and their foreheads met lightly, noses brushing together as they locked gazes.

Blake’s pulse rushed. Her heart fluttered. Her stomach lost to a swarm of butterflies because maybe all those times before she _had_ been lying to herself. But now… now that she’d said it. Said this all felt like _more._ It really did. It felt like more.

It felt like everything.

“Blake?” Yang’s voice was soft, a breath against her lips.

Blake let out a shuddering breath, her fingers running lightly over the toned muscles of Yang’s back. She slowly brought them to the front of Yang’s body, hands trailing over her stomach for a moment before stopping.

She looked into Yang’s eyes, almost painfully close to her own, and found them soft and searching. Maybe Blake couldn’t tell her the whole truth right now. But there was one thing she _could_ say that was – without a doubt – true.

“I want you.”

And with the words spoken with a hint of danger, Blake pushed. Just hard enough for Yang’s balance to shift backwards. Just hard enough to send her bouncing onto the mattress with a confused gasp followed by a string of giggles as Blake followed her, settling her hips between her thighs and leaving a trail of wet kisses up her stomach until she reached the elastic of Yang’s bra.

Her fingers danced over Yang’s ribcage that rose and fell a little quicker, now that the giggles had been replaced with shallow breaths. Their eyes met as Blake’s fingertips grazed lightly at the skin just below the elastic and Yang let out a huff before her head collapsed back onto the mattress.

“You _know_ you can take it off,” she said, her voice laced with impatience that Blake could honestly relate to. Still, she skimmed over the fabric a few times, shifting to sit up on her knees instead and Yang’s eyes opened to look at her, confused by her withdraw.

Maybe what she was about to do was pushing the limits of her sanity, but Blake craved _contact_. She wasn’t ready to give everything to Yang yet, but… maybe just a piece…

She reached out, grabbing Yang’s hands and pulling her upright. “I was thinking maybe…” Blake’s hands guided Yang’s just under the hem of her shirt and she watched as Yang’s eyes widened, her fingers staying still against the flat of her stomach. “You could take mine off first.”

If she wasn’t so fixated on how _good_ it felt to have Yang’s hands on her body, maybe Blake would’ve thought the awestruck look on her face was amusing.

Yang’s hands didn’t move immediately and Blake started to get nervous, wondering if maybe Yang wasn’t as eager for this as she was. But then Yang’s hands slid around to her back as she leaned forward. She planted a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the column of Blake’s throat as her nails scratched lightly up and down her back and Blake hummed, her eyes falling closed as her fingers tangled into blonde locks.

Yang’s teeth scraped lightly over the skin of her throat as she made her way back down and Blake’s grip tightened in her hair.

“Yang. Just—”

Yang pulled back and Blake’s grip loosened again as they locked eyes. Her confused gaze meeting Yang’s hopeful one.

“Are… are you sure?” Yang asked, eyes wide.

Blake softened, unthreading her fingers from golden tangles to run them through Yang’s hair properly, pushing her bangs back and tucking her hair behind her ear as she let her fingers trail from her scalp to the ends of her long tresses.

She nodded slowly and leaned down to press a kiss to Yang’s lips. “Of course,” she whispered before kissing her softly again. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. Promise.” She smirked as she leaned back, needing to lighten the mood. “Besides, you’ve seen me in less now.”

Yang chuckled, her fingers rubbing gentle circles into the small of Blake’s back. “Guess the bra stays on then?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake hummed and settled her arms loosely over Yang’s shoulders, grinning down at her. “We’ll see… maybe if you’re good…” Blake trailed off, rocking forward and brushing her lips over Yang’s but never _quite_ kissing her.

The breath Yang let out against her was shaky, and Blake’s grin resurfaced as she shifted to bite gently at Yang’s earlobe, relishing in the way Yang’s nails dug lightly into her back. In the way she sucked in a sharp breath. In the way she inched their bodies closer together.

Blake released her ear and Yang’s voice came out breathy. “I can be good…”

It was still _Yang_ so there was a hint of snark behind it, but her actions were more genuine. Her hands slipped out from under Blake’s shirt to slowly inch it up her body and Blake gasped when Yang leaned forward, dipping her head to lay a soft kiss to Blake’s stomach, just under her navel.

Yang leaned back and looked up at her, smirking. “Is that good, baby?”

Blake’s eyes lidded and her hands found Yang’s hair again. “Yeah,” Blake said, slightly breathless. “Yeah, but the sass leaves something to be desired.” She tried to sound stern, but Yang chuckled and leaned forward again, laying kiss after kiss over Blake’s abdomen as she lifted her shirt higher and higher. Blake shivered every time her tongue would graze across her skin, the heat of Yang’s mouth on her… so pleasurable – like nothing she had ever experienced.

Soon enough Yang had her shirt up to just below her chest and Yang’s eyes flickered up one last time. Without hesitation, Blake’s arms lifted and Yang slipped her shirt over her head.

When her arms came back down, she rested her hands on Yang’s shoulders as Yang looked over the newly bare skin before her. Blake was still wearing a bra, but the way Yang’s eyes trailed over every inch of her made her feel more naked than she even did on the beach.

After a few seconds, Yang finally reached out and fit her palms against Blake’s ribs, slowly letting her hands trail a little higher, goosebumps rising along Blake’s skin until Yang’s thumbs brushed the cups of her bra. She stalled and looked up at Blake, the question clear, even if Blake was conflicted in her answer.

Instead of worrying about answering that one right now, Blake pressed forward, her hands sliding to cup Yang’s jaw as their lips met in a heated kiss. Yang moaned into it, taken off guard by Blake’s tongue slipping into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist instead, as she fell back flat on the mattress.

And _that_ coaxed a moan out of both of them.

Feeling Yang’s body against hers… with nothing keeping them apart – not even the fake barrier of ocean water – was absolutely overwhelming. Yang’s skin was hot, hot enough to be sticky but not _quite_ hot enough to sweat and Blake wanted to change that immediately.

Blake forced herself to pull back from their kiss after a moment, her hands finding the mattress to push herself upright while Yang whined underneath her. Hands at the small of her back kept their hips locked together and Blake could feel the heat radiating off of Yang through the thin barrier of her running shorts.

“Blake, please… I just—I…” Yang trailed off as Blake glided her hands over her shoulders, down to the fabric of Yang’s bra. Her thumbs rubbed over Yang’s nipples through her bra and Blake could feel them stiffen under her touch as she watched Yang’s mouth move, wordlessly – light pants and gasps the only thing to be heard in the quiet of Yang’s room. “I…” she tried again, but this time Blake took mercy, slipping her fingers under the elastic of Yang’s bra and helping her tug it over her head.

Yang’s hands quickly found Blake’s back again once she dipped her head to take one of Yang’s nipples into her mouth. She let her tongue swirl lazily a few times before she sucked, drawing a high pitched whine from Yang’s throat.

She released her with a wet pop and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses across Yang’s chest before repeating the process on the other side, one hand keeping her upright while the other scratched lightly over the bare skin of Yang’s thigh, causing goosebumps to raise along her skin.

Yang rocked her hips up with a frustrated huff, her nails digging a little harder into Blake’s shoulder blades when she didn’t get the friction she was seeking. Blake pulled back from her breasts; sitting back on her knees so she could slip her fingers into the waistband of Yang’s shorts and underwear. She paused, looking up at Yang.

They’d had sex… quite a few times over the past few weeks, but it had always been rushed and mostly clothed, as privacy had been impossible to come by, resigning them to get creative in finding places to park Blake’s car.

Or the one time they were _not_ in Blake’s car, that they’ll never talk about ever again.

Ever.

The point was, however, that Blake was just realizing she’d never actually seen Yang completely naked, and Yang hadn’t offered to bare herself as such. So, Blake waited for Yang to look down at her with lust-filled, confused, eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” Yang’s voice was rough, and her hips shifted slightly, urging Blake onward.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay with…” Blake blushed.

Yang sat up, one hand cupping the back of Blake’s neck as she drew her in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Yang stayed close.

“You said you want me, right?” Yang asked, her eyes flashing to Blake’s. “Then, take me.”

The wave of heat that rushed between Blake’s thighs at the statement probably should’ve been embarrassing, but she was too preoccupied with ridding Yang of her final scraps of clothing to care.

Once Yang’s shorts and underwear were gone – tossed to the floor without a second thought – Blake simply took in the sight before her. Yang had finally broken a sweat, the lack of air conditioning working in Blake’s favor and helping to cast a beautiful sheen across Yang’s skin. Her hair was messy, her chest rose and fell a little quicker, her abs flexed ever so slightly with anticipation. Finally, Blake’s gaze dipped between Yang’s thighs and she could _see_ how wet she was. Could see what she’d done to her. Could see how much she wanted Blake too.

Blake didn’t have the patience to tease her today, the emotions swelling in her chest telling her to just _give_. To make Yang feel good as soon as possible because the sooner she did, the sooner she could do it again, and again, and again, and hopefully that would be enough to make up for all the time they hadn’t had this. Make up for all the time they _wouldn’t_ have this.

Her fingers slid into Yang easily and Yang hummed at the now somewhat familiar sensation of Blake filling her. Still, the reaction made Blake’s heart flutter as her hand started to work, as Yang’s hips started moving in time with Blake’s pace.

Blake curled her fingers on her next thrust, drawing a low moan from Yang’s chest and the next thing she knew, Yang propped herself up on one arm, reaching up with her other to guide Blake back down with her, letting their bodies meet flush against each other. Now, every time Yang’s hips rocked against her hand, Blake felt subtle sparks of her own pleasure from her wrist pressing against her shorts.

It wasn’t going to be enough, so she tried to push it from her mind and focus on Yang. On the way her breathing became stilted and Blake’s name slipped across her lips like a broken record.

Yang’s nails dug into her back again as their bodies rocked together and Blake found it increasingly difficult to ignore her own desires as Yang’s breasts pressed against her. As she panted in her ear and whispered, “Blake… _Blake…_ I’m— I’m close…”

She didn’t need to say it because Blake could _tell_ , but it still sent a shiver down Blake’s spine to hear it and she picked up her pace; her thumb rubbing firm circles over Yang’s clit the way she’d learned she liked it. Yang moaned into her shoulder and Blake pressed a line of kisses into the crook of her neck.

Blake could tell it all still wasn’t enough, so she brought her lips up just below Yang’s ear and whispered, “I want you to cum for me. Cum for me, Yang.”

That did it, and Yang cried out into Blake’s shoulder as her body shuddered, her hips canting desperately against Blake’s hand to ride out the waves of pleasure. As Yang came down – letting out a sigh of satisfaction – Blake unwillingly whimpered into the crook of her neck, the pressure between her own legs only growing more and more unbearable. She felt fingers comb through her hair, and the side of Yang’s nose brush against her temple.

“Baby?” Yang’s voice was dazed and satisfied, and it did absolutely nothing to help Blake’s desire to be closer. To let Yang _touch_ her. To cum around her fingers, on her tongue, hell _both_. Blake let out a shaky breath against Yang’s neck and Yang’s voice became a little more sharp, her mind clearing of its haze to try and pay attention. “Blake, are you okay?”

“I’m…” Blake sighed. That question was far from easy to answer and right now all she could think about was how her house was too far away to take care of things later. How she still planned to spend actual time with Yang tonight; take her to dinner, laugh about the stupid things she’d seen on the beach today, maybe come back and get to see Ruby and Weiss later. All things she absolutely would _not_ be able to do if her current issue went unresolved.

So, with a spark of inspiration and a very… _very_ grey-area loophole to her rule, Blake sat upright, slipping her fingers out of Yang and shifting to straddle her hips. Yang looked up at her wide eyed, her hands settled on Blake’s waist, right on the skin above her shorts.

Blake was a bit on autopilot, bringing her fingers to Yang’s lips and tapping them lightly until Yang got the message, her tongue poking out to lick them clean before she took them into her mouth completely and sucked lightly. Blake’s breath hitched as she felt Yang’s tongue swirl around her fingers briefly before she released them again.

Letting out a slow breath, Blake looked Yang in the eyes and began to slowly trail her fingers down her body.

“You’re going to stay just like this for me, okay?” Blake said, as her fingers traveled between Yang’s breasts, goosebumps rising along their path. She half expected Yang to have a retort ready, but all she received was a hasty nod and it only spurred her on.

Once her fingers had made the journey down the front of Yang’s body, they found the button of her own shorts, popping them open and sliding the zipper down just far enough for her to be able to slip her hand inside.

Blake bypassed the barrier of her underwear, slipping right past the elastic. Her eyes fluttered shut and another whine escaped her as her fingers grazed over her clit and found the wet heat of her own arousal.

“Oh, holy _shit._ ” They weren’t her words; they couldn’t have been because she was pretty sure she couldn’t talk even if she wanted to. She opened her eyes to find Yang looking at her, at where her hand slipped beneath the denim of her own shorts and began to move slowly, her fingers dragging across every perfect place inside of herself, as her hips rocked in time with them.

Yang’s grip on her hips tightened just a little, but she didn’t actually do anything to change the pace Blake had set for herself. The firmer grip feeling more like an anchor for Yang, to make sure she heeded Blake’s request to stay as she was. Blake was grateful for the miniscule amount of contact though and moaned as the next thrust hit just a little deeper, her palm grazing against her clit causing her breath to hitch.

Her free hand dropped to Yang’s abs as her eyes fell shut, remembering the look of awe that had been on Yang’s face, as she continued to ride her own fingers.

“God, Blake…” Yang’s voice was breathy and stricken and Blake felt herself become even more slick on the next thrust in. “Please, baby… tell me. Tell me what I can do.”

“Just…” Blake panted, a breathy moan passing her lips, “Just stay like that… and keep—keep talking.”

Yang was quick to comply, her voice a little shaky, but laced with desire. “Okay. Fuck… you’re so gorgeous like this… does it feel good, baby?”

“Feels… feels _so_ good.” She wasn’t entirely sure how she got the words out, her breath coming shorter and shorter as she neared her peak.

“God… I just want you to feel good, Blake. I want… I want to make you feel good. I wish…” Yang trailed off and Blake whined, her hand pressing into Yang’s abs a little firmer, urging her to continue. She felt the shaky breath Yang let out beneath her palm as her stomach fluttered. “I wish it were my fingers you were riding. Wish I got to feel you cum around them… wish I got to bring you there, with my name on your lips… would you want that, Blake? God, would you ever want that?”

The desperation in Yang’s voice matched the desperation in Blake’s heart and she found herself leaning forward and planting a sloppy kiss to Yang’s mouth as she shattered, her hips losing their rhythm as her orgasm hit and her fingers slipped out of herself to circle her clit and ease herself from her high.

As she came down, panting against Yang’s mouth, she was vaguely aware that Yang’s hands weren’t on her hips anymore. A second later, she felt them cradle her jaw, Yang’s thumbs brushing lightly over her skin as her lips pressed to Blake’s softly. Chaste even. It wasn’t like any of the others they’d shared before, even when they would kiss hello or goodbye it was always more… sensual. But this was…

There wasn’t a hint of tongue, not a hint of physically wanting more, nothing but their lips meeting simply because they could. Because it felt right. Because they just wanted to.

And Blake suddenly wanted to cry. She _didn’t_ , because that would’ve been absolutely embarrassing, but she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes as Yang kissed her softly, over and over again before simply wrapping her arms around her and pulling her body completely on top of hers in a hug.

Blake’s arms managed to maneuver enough to frame Yang’s sides as she rested her head against her chest, listening to Yang’s heartbeat slowly steady out as hers fell in time with it.

They lied there for a moment, and Blake let her eyes drift shut as she tried to enjoy the feeling of just being in Yang’s arms. But then Yang shifted and placed a kiss to the top of her head, causing her ears to twitch. She _heard_ Yang swallow, heard her heart race a little faster, and she popped up to look down at her.

“Are you alright?” Blake asked, her hand reaching up and brushing Yang’s bangs out of her eyes.

Yang let out a slow breath, her eyes bouncing around all of Blake’s features. Finally, after an eternity, she shook her head. “Blake… I’m… I’ve been wondering…” she sighed, clearly displeased with how that came out and Blake swallowed thickly. “Okay. I’m just… I’m gonna come out and say it… what—what are we?” Yang turned red as soon as the words left her mouth and she stuttered out a quick follow up. “I mean… not that we have to _be_ anything… but I mean…” she sighed.

Blake’s stomach dropped. Her heart nearly gave out. Was this…? Was _Yang…?_

“What do you mean?” Blake _knew_ what she meant, the question had been insanely blunt, but… how could she answer that? Even if it had been bouncing around in her own head for days, even if she’d thought about asking it herself several times today…

“You _know_ what I mean,” Yang said, calling her bullshit easily. When Blake averted her gaze, Yang sighed and continued. “I… I know we said that this was just going to be casual… but Blake… I don’t—I don’t think we’ve ever really been… _casual_.”

Blake groaned, sitting up on Yang’s lap and covering her face before raking her fingers through her hair. “God, now you just sound like _Sun.”_

Yang shifted to sit upright beneath her, her palms planted on top of the mattress and a smirk settling on her face. “Oh, you’ve been getting the speeches too?”

Despite herself, it made Blake laugh. Even the hard conversations like this… with Yang, they didn’t feel… they didn’t actually feel all that hard. Maybe that should’ve been concerning. But, still.

“Naturally,” Blake said with a roll of her eyes. “God, and don’t even get me _started_ on Ilia.”

Yang chuckled lightly, tucking some of Blake’s hair behind her ear and Blake felt her heart warm. But then the reality of their situation hit her again and she frowned, shaking her head and taking Yang’s hands in her own.

Blake sighed. “Look… I… if things were _different_ …”

“Okay,” Yang said, nodding. “If things were different, then what? What would _you_ want, Blake?”

Blake studied her for a long moment, patience and hope and… something else in the way Yang looked at her, in the way her thumbs traced soft patterns over the backs of Blake’s hands. Blake had never thought about what she’d do if Yang was the one to bring this up, so focused on warring with herself to do it… but now…

Not asking the question was one thing. But lying about how she really felt… about what she wanted…

“I’d want you.” Blake’s voice was just above a whisper. Weak and a little nervous, but sure in what she’d said.

Yang’s eyebrows lifted slightly, her lips parted like that wasn’t the answer she was expecting Blake to give, and Blake wondered how Yang could possibly think she’d want anything different. The look was gone as quickly as it came and Yang smiled with a nod.

“Okay, then.”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Okay… what?”

“Well, you’d want me, and I’d want you so…” Yang lifted Blake’s hands as she shrugged.

Blake gave her a look. “Yang…”

“What?” she asked, shaking her head. “Look, I know we don’t…” she sighed, her voice softening. “I know we don’t have forever. Hell, I know we don’t have a lot of time at all, but Blake… why not enjoy every single second we _do_ have?”

Blake shook her head. “Because then what happens when it’s _over?_ ”

“Well, then I can at least say I didn’t have a single regret.” Yang’s response came so quickly, Blake wondered just how long she’d been wanting to bring this up.

Blake didn’t respond immediately, her heart and her mind fighting as she stared down at their hands, still tangled together. Finally, Yang sighed and Blake’s ear twitched up, her eyes following a second later.

“How ‘bout this,” Yang said slowly, meeting Blake’s eyes. “The bonfire this Saturday… we use it as a trial run.”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “A… trial run?”

Yang chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, like… we call it a date, we don’t dance around the idea of ‘what are we,’ we just act like we’re… together.”

It didn’t sound like the worst idea, but still… Blake wasn’t sure and if Yang still wanted more and Blake couldn’t…

Blake swallowed. “But what happens after if… if I decide I…”

“If either of us decide it’s not going to work then, we’ll figure it out,” Yang said, her hand broke free of Blake’s to cup her cheek, her thumb trailing gently over Blake’s cheekbone. “Blake, I’d never make you do something you don’t want to do,” she said. “So, if you tell me right now you don’t want to try this, I promise I… I won’t bring it up again. We’ll just… go back to how things were. Or I dunno, try to. Or, I’ll just leave you alone forever if that’s what you want. But I – I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least… ask.”

Blake looked at her again; the curve of her brow hopeful, her lilac eyes soft and patient, the parting of her lips slightly worried. And Blake realized it was really never a question what her answer would be. She wanted to make Yang happy… that’s what she’d told Ilia, right? So, if by some miracle that lined up with this request, then the answer was easy.

She let out a long steadying breath and nodded her head. “Okay,” she said. “Okay, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm sorry I'm evil and didn't give a NSFW warning in the note at the beginning of the chapter but I wanted this one to be a surprise lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, feel free to drop kudos, comments, etc!
> 
> Seriously, I love hearing from you guys, please comment :)
> 
> Also, have a great day/ night and I'll see ya next time.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: @empressofedge


	9. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm back! BB Week kicked my ass and I needed a break haha but we back with the bees now! Hope you enjoy :)

Blake was – for lack of a better term – an absolute wreck.

She’d spent the majority of her week helping set up for the bonfire and was now left with very little time to actually prepare herself for it. Which was a huge problem because now it was a _date._

Date. _Date._

It felt so strange to even think the word. Sure, she may have considered their first outing to the arcade a “date” but for some reason this felt different. Maybe it was because now she _knew_ Yang. She knew that Yang was worth risking a part of her heart for.

All of her heart for.

Blake let out a breath. That was a dangerous thought. One she probably shouldn’t have been entertaining, but found herself doing anyway. She found herself entertaining it for most of the day, really; daydreaming about the festivities that were about to take place tonight… It was both terrifying and exciting.

And Yang was going to love it. The fire, the food, the games, the fireworks. Every bit of it reminded Blake of her. Like fire, Yang was both warm and wild. Like food, comforting and sweet. Like games, fun and a little frustrating. And like fireworks, bright and Blake could feel her in her chest.

So yeah; terrified and excited. Because maybe this would be the only chance she got to know what life with Yang would be like. What it would be like to let herself go and just _feel_. To be able to hold Yang’s hand without the heartache, to be able to kiss her without the reminder she wouldn’t always get to.

Sure, none of that was _really_ changing, but for at least one night, maybe it could feel like it.

“Are you ready yet? I wanna get there before all the tourists start filing in.”

Blake looked over her shoulder to find Sun leaning in the doorway to her bedroom and she made a face as she glanced at his attire.

Hideously patterned shirt left unbuttoned, boardshorts with another intricate pattern, and flip flops.

“Are _you_ ready?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned back to the several items of clothing spread out on her bed as she continued. “You remember you’re going to be meeting Yang’s friend tonight, right?”

Sun groaned. “Don’t remind me. Why do I even have to meet this Waverly chick?”

“It’s _Weiss_ ,” Blake corrected, picking up one of her shirts off the bed and holding it in front of her torso as she looked in her mirror. “And because you never know! Maybe you’ll hit it off.”

“So… what? Then I just find myself in your problem of loving a girl that’s leaving?”

Blake’s eyes widened and she whirled around to look at Sun. “ _Love?_ Okay, I’ll admit I like her, but don’t be ridiculous. We’ve barely known each other a month.”

It couldn’t be _love_ ; if it was love, that would make things way more complicated.

Sun rolled his eyes. “Look. Whatever. I just don’t want to get roped into meeting this princess.”

Blake smirked, coming down off her shock and going for the easy dig to turn the tides. “Oh, good, so the outfit _is_ self-sabotage.”

Sun pushed off the doorframe, looking down at himself with a frown. “Wait. What? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Blake raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment as she turned back to her own wardrobe issues. She sighed, looking down at the two tops she’d narrowed it down to for the night. “Purple or black?”

“You sure you want _my_ advice?” Sun asked, crossing his arms.

Blake chuckled. “Yeah, so I know which not to go with.”

Sun rolled his eyes and started making his way back to his own room. “You’re on your own, Belladonna. I’ll see you at the bonfire.”

Blake sighed and frowned down at her options for another second before pulling out her Scroll. She snapped a picture of the clothing on her bed and shot a message off to Ilia.

 **Blake 6:07pm:** _Hey, which do you think for my date tonight?_

It didn’t take long before Ilia responded and Blake smiled at the message.

**Ilia 6:08pm:** _first. I’m proud of you. second. none of them. go with the black one with the gold pattern. brings out our eyes._

Blake huffed a laugh, but dug her old tank top out of her dresser. She looked at it a moment, and while it was one of her favorite tops – and most comfortable – she wasn’t sure it was… first date worthy.

It was cut loose, with large holes for the arms which left a majority of Blake’s sides exposed. And while Blake was sure _Yang_ wouldn’t mind that, she wasn’t sure if she, herself, did.

Her Scroll chimed again and she looked down at the new message.

**Ilia 6:09pm:** _don’t overthink it. it makes you look hot. just do it._

Blake laughed and changed into the shirt, looking into her mirror as she shook her hair out and took in her appearance.

The thing with the cut of the shirt was that it was also a little long, making it look like Blake was _not_ wearing pants. She hated tucking in her shirts all the way, particularly baggy stuff, since it hung weird off her body, but she tucked in one corner in the front and did a quick once-over of her reflection before smiling. Causal, but a little alluring, and overall comfortable, which is what mattered most during a heatwave. Maybe Ilia had been onto something.

She grabbed her Scroll and shot a picture of herself in the mirror, sending it to Ilia before she could talk herself out of the confidence rush.

**Ilia 6:12pm:** _looking great blake. now go pick up your date before you miss the whole party. see you there!_

Blake typed a quick reply and looked back up at the mirror for a moment. She took a deep breath then looked back down and opened her chat with Yang.

**Blake 6:13pm:** _Hey! Leaving soon. See you in a bit!_ _😊_

Blake _never_ used emojis, but for some reason it slipped past her fingertips and there was no going back. She hoped Yang didn’t notice.

**Yang 6:14pm:** _wow must be excited 2 see me!_ _😊 and everything lol_

Blake groaned. Of _course,_ she wouldn’t be that lucky.

**Yang 6:14pm:** _kidding! looking forward 2 it too… <3 _

Blake stared at the heart on the screen for far longer than she’d care to admit before pocketing her Scroll and finally making her way out the door to pick up Yang.

 

 

Standing out front of Yang’s rental house, Blake felt like a teenager picking up her date for a school dance. Her heart was thrashing in her chest and she was concerned that the white-knuckle grip she had on the flowers in her hands was going to crush the stems.

She shouldn’t even _be_ nervous. It was _Yang_. The girl she’d been sleeping with for almost a month now. The girl she’d been hanging out with non-stop. The girl she’d already – arguably – been dating for weeks.

And still…

Blake let out a slow breath and rang the doorbell. She was glad Ilia talked her into wearing this shirt, it – if nothing else—helped a lot with the whole sweating situation…

Yang swung open the front door with a beaming smile before Blake could even finish her thought.

She looked stunning, as always, but this time everything just seemed like a little _more._ Her hair was a little more full. Her smile a little more wide. Her skin a little more smooth.

And her outfit… Blake wasn’t making it out of this night alive. Yang went with a crop top, leaving her midriff exposed. Her shorts, as always, hung low on her hips and Blake had to stop herself from staring. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before, but she was certain that she’d never look at Yang and think of her as anything other than gorgeous. Stunning. A vision.

“Hey!” Yang’s voice snapped her out of her own head and she looked up to meet her eyes.

“Hi,” Blake replied, her mouth twitching into a smile before she knew what was happening. “You look… amazing.”

Yang chuckled and looked Blake up and down. “Guess that makes us a matching set,” she said, blushing. “Are… are those for me?”

Blake followed Yang’s finger to the flowers in her hand. “Oh! Right. Yeah, I just thought… since it’s a date and everything.” Blake shrugged and took a step forward, extending the flowers out for Yang to take. “Here.”

Yang’s blush deepened as she gently took the flowers from Blake’s hands and brought them to her nose. “Thanks…” Yang said. Her smile was shy; that look Blake was getting used to seeing more often. “I… I’m not really used to being on the receiving end,” Yang admitted.

Blake’s heart broke a little at the thought. Who could possibly date this woman and not want to give her the world? Yang looked up at her, her eyes widening.

“That was _not_ something I should say on a first date,” Yang said, looking away and chuckling uneasily. “Sorry.”

Blake shook her head with a smirk. “I think we’re kind of past your typical ‘first date.’”

Yang smirked back. “Yeah… well, I mean, you’ve already seen me naked so—”

“Yaaaaaaang! Can we leave ye—oh! Hi, Blake!”

Despite her creeping blush, Blake chuckled as Ruby popped out from behind Yang and waved. “Hi, Ruby.”

Yang let out a breath and ruffled her sister’s hair with her free hand. “Sure thing, Rubes. Just let me throw these in some water.” She turned back to Blake. “I’ll just be a sec, but come in,” she added as she turned and waved Blake in.

Blake took a step inside and was instantly hit with cool air. She let out a satisfied sigh as she clicked the door shut behind her and Yang disappeared into the kitchen. “At least someone got their air conditioning fixed,” she said to Ruby with a chuckle.

“Oh, yeah!” She leaned in, looking around to make sure no one was listening before adding. “And Weiss has been a lot easier to live with because of it.”

Blake chuckled and shook her head. “Sun’s going to have his hands full…” She frowned, thoughtfully. “Then again, so is Weiss… so I guess it’ll be interesting.”

“I am literally planning on watching that mess all night,” Ruby said with a chuckle. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually _seen_ Weiss flirt…”

Blake smirked. “What about poorly flirted with?”

Ruby laughed. “Oh yeah. _That_ I’ve seen.”

“Well. It’s not _my_ fault that the _boys_ that flirt with me are dolts,” Weiss said, rounding the end of the stairs and meeting them at the door. She was dressed casually, but with some additional hints of effort, as if she didn’t want to admit she might actually care what Sun thought about her.

“Don’t worry,” Blake said with a grin, “Sun’s a moron, but I think he might actually surprise you.”

Weiss crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing slightly. “We’ll see about that.” After a moment, Weiss turned to squint at her and Blake felt a chill run up her spine at the look. “Enough about me… what about _you?”_

Blake raised an eyebrow. “What _about_ me?”

“Weiss…” Ruby said, looking at Weiss with pleading eyes. “Yang said—”

“I know what Yang said,” Weiss said, still staring at Blake. Her lips set in a straight line, but her gaze softened just slightly. “She likes you, you know.”

Blake stared at her for a moment. “I know.”

Weiss shook her head. “No. She _likes_ you. And I don’t like this whole ‘trial run’ game you two are playing. So, if you’re _not_ serious about her—”

“ _Weiss,”_ Ruby said, firm; Weiss finally looked her way.

Blake swallowed hard, her eyes darting to the ground as the two of them had their own silent conversation.

She couldn’t really be mad at Weiss for being protective of her friend, but at the same time she had to understand that this was all very complicated. For both of them.

Blake’s heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it wasn’t for Yang… What had Yang _said?_

“Hey guys! Ready to… go?” Yang asked as she joined the group by the door, taking in the atmosphere. She chuckled – a little uneasy – and looked at Blake. “What’d I miss?”

Blake and Weiss shared a look and Blake shook her head, putting on a smile as she faced Yang and reached out to take her hand. “Nothing. Just preparing Weiss to deal with Sun.”

Yang chuckled and turned to Weiss. “I’m telling you; I think you’ll like him.”

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to open the door. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

The bonfire wasn’t too far from Yang’s rental, so the group decided to walk. Ruby and Weiss pulled ahead as Blake and Yang hung back, fingers threaded loosely together as their hands swayed between them.

Despite the perfect atmosphere – with the sun just starting to set and a gentle breeze blowing in off the ocean – Blake was tense. She wanted to enjoy the night. To enjoy Yang’s company without all the pretense. But she always thought this trial run would be it. That after tonight they’d both see it would be too much. It would hurt too much.

Now though – with what Weiss had said – she already wasn’t too sure. Maybe Yang really did want this to be more, whatever that would mean in their situation…

“You’re sure you’re good with this?” Yang’s voice pulled Blake out of her thoughts and she jumped a little, her fingers curling around Yang’s a little tighter.

She must have _looked_ lost in thought if Yang felt the need to ask that.

Great.

“Of course,” Blake said, relieved that her voice didn’t crack. She looked at Yang and raised an eyebrow. “You still want this too, right?”

Yang smiled, soft and warm like the sunset behind her and Blake’s heart fluttered, tension easing just slightly from her shoulders. Yang’s fingers tightened their grip as well. “More than anything.”

Blake smiled back at her, but after a moment Yang’s smile dropped and she glanced ahead of them at Ruby and Weiss. Yang sighed. “And… I’m sorry if those two said anything to make you nervous.” Blake opened her mouth to talk but Yang held up a hand. “Please, don’t. I know an awkward silence when I walk into one,” she said with a smirk.

Blake sighed, looking forward. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Uh… for what? It was my stupid friend and sister,” Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake shrugged. “I—I don’t know. For getting… weird about it?”

“Blake,” Yang said, tugging lightly on her hand until she looked up at her. “Our entire situation is weird. I don’t blame you. And I’m definitely going to kill Weiss and Ruby later for freaking you out.”

Blake chuckled. “Don’t kill Ruby, she didn’t do anything.” She smirked, looking forward at the two ahead of them. “And I think pairing Weiss off with Sun will be punishment enough.”

Yang laughed. “That’s the spirit!” She hooked her arm around Blake’s shoulders, their fingers still intertwined as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blake’s temple. “Now,” she said, smiling down at Blake, “why don’t we just enjoy the night?”

Blake smirked. “Good timing, because it looks like we just arrived.”

Blake watched as Yang’s gaze snapped to the shore, her eyes lighting up with childlike wonder as she took in the festival from afar. Blake didn’t have to look, after spending _countless_ hours helping to set up, and so she studied Yang. The way her mouth opened a little and her eyes widened as they bounced around, looking from booth to booth, game to game, vendor to vendor with growing anticipation, her eyes lit up with the glow of the massive bonfire in the middle of it all.

“Whoa…” Yang said, stopping in her tracks. Blake let go of her hand to curl an arm around her waist.

“C’mon,” Blake said with a chuckle, starting to guide Yang toward the sand. “I need to find Sun before he starts to think we already snuck off.”

Yang smirked. “He thinks so highly of us, huh?”

“Well… to be fair…”

Yang pulled back a little to look at Blake clearly. “Hey! Sometimes we just hang out.”

Blake smirked. “ _Sometimes_.”

“You act as if it’s a _bad_ thing.”

“It’s not,” Blake said, rolling her eyes before scanning the beach. She blushed a little as she continued. “I’m just… kind of excited to be doing something a little more… innocent with you.”

“Yeah?”

Blake’s ears perked up at Yang’s tone. It almost sounded disbelieving and Blake’s eyes met hers again. Her gaze was open and curious, and Blake shook her head. “Of course, I am.”

Yang blushed, a shy smile stretching across her face before she glanced away. “Yeah. Me—me too.”

Before Blake could say anything to that, Ruby was hanging over Yang’s shoulder. “Ah! Yang! They have deep fried Oreos over there!” Ruby pointed at a small stand in the distance and Yang laughed.

“You seriously saw that from all the way over here?” Yang asked, looking over her shoulder at her sister. “Do you have like a sixth-sense for sugar?”

Ruby let go of Yang’s shoulder and crossed her arms, rolled her eyes. “Pfft. No. I have a _nose_. Now! If you’ll excuse me…” Ruby took off at breakneck speed and Yang chuckled again.

“Don’t give yourself a stomachache! I’m not taking care of you tonight!” Yang called, shaking her head as her sister disappeared into the crowd. She sighed, frowning at Blake. “Unfortunately, that’s not true, so I hope for our sake she really doesn’t.”

Blake laughed and squeezed Yang’s waist. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“You say that now…”

“So. Where’s this friend of yours?” Weiss asked.

Blake looked over at Weiss who was scanning the beach in front of them with a thoughtful expression, arms crossed over her chest.

Yang smirked. “Thought you weren’t interested in meeting him.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well, if you two are going to keep flirting and Ruby’s going to be on a sugar high, I suppose there are worse things I could do with my time.”

Blake chuckled and pulled out her Scroll, bringing up her chat with Sun. “I’m sure he’s here by now, let me see if I can’t—”

“Heads up!”

“Got it!”

It happened in the blink of an eye, and Blake should’ve known that Sun was always one to make an entrance, intentional or not. The Frisbee was headed straight for Weiss and at the last moment Sun dove, snatching it out of the air and tucking into a roll before popping upright and sending the disc back in the other direction. He turned around and smiled.

“Oh! Hey, Blake!” He smirked, brushing sand out of his hair. “Saved your life.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure everyone would’ve survived.”

“You don’t know that.” He nodded in Yang’s direction. “Yang.”

Yang nodded back. “Sun. I don’t think you saved Blake, but you might’ve saved your date for the night,” she said with a chuckle.

Blake watched as Sun turned to look at Weiss. He scratched the back of his head as her ice blue eyes sized him up, a frown tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Blake had to hold in a chuckle as she realized Sun had actually changed his clothes. His plain black shirt still hung open, but it went far better with his cuffed jeans than his previous ensemble had looked altogether. Maybe she didn’t give him enough credit sometimes.

“Sun, was it?” Weiss asked, tone unreadable.

Sun cleared his throat and stuck a hand out a little too eagerly. “Oh! Yeah, uh, Wukong. Sun Wukong.”

Blake sighed. Or maybe she gave him just enough.

Yang leaned over with a chuckle and whispered to Blake, “Don’t worry, I think he’s doing pretty good. Weiss can be intimidating.”

Blake swallowed and bit her tongue on the “yeah, I know” that wanted to escape.

Weiss nodded, and Blake could’ve sworn she saw the barest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of Weiss’s mouth as she shook his hand. “At least you’re not… bad looking.”

The words could’ve come off sounding shallow and cold and yet somehow it felt more like a compliment. Apparently, Sun thought so too as he laughed and Blake saw the slightest bit of tension ease from his shoulders. “Thanks. I guess you’re okay, too.”

Weiss’s hint of a smile dropped. “Don’t push it.”

Sun smirked. “One-way half-compliments, got it.”

Blake could tell she was fighting it, but Weiss’s lips definitely twitched up again as Sun took her comment in stride.

“So, want a drink?” Sun asked. He pointed over his shoulder. “There’s a great Tiki Bar over on the other side of the—”

“She’d _love_ to!” Yang said, pushing Weiss forward so she bumped into Sun. He caught her easily and backed off with an uneasy smile once she was steady.

“What? Wait, Yang I—”

Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Yang was tugging Blake away from the duo. “Catch up with you later, Weiss! Try to have fun!”

Blake glanced over her shoulder as Yang led her away, catching sight of a bright red Weiss and a nervous Sun.

Oh, that was going to be a good mix.

“Do you really think we should’ve left them alone already?” Blake asked as Yang finally slowed their pace.

Yang shrugged. “They’ll be fine. Besides,” she said, squeezing Blake’s hand, “I signed up for a date with _you._ So…” Yang cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. “I mean… if you want, we could totally meet back up with them. I guess I just wanted…” She shrugged again and let out a sigh.

Blake smiled and squeezed Yang’s hand. “No. You’re right, we’re here for us tonight.” Her smile grew as Yang looked up at her, expression soft and hopeful.

Blake glanced back in the direction of the bonfire and chuckled as she watched Sun and Weiss, drinks in hand. Weiss looked like she was trying far too hard to look unamused at whatever stupid joke Sun was telling, and Sun’s tail swung lightly behind him.

He took a step to the side, acting out some part of what he was attempting to explain, and his tail swept right into the flames of the bonfire for a beat, Weiss’s eyes going wide as she noticed and Sun jumping at the sensation of the fire. He quickly stuck his tail into the sand, snuffing out the flames that singed the hair on his tail as he scratched the back of his head and Weiss shook her head, covering her eyes with her free hand.

“Besides, I really don’t need to be a part of… that,” Blake said, gesturing in their general direction.

Yang chuckled. “Despite the actual fire, I don’t think he’s going down in flames at least.”

Blake watched as Weiss dropped her hand, smirking at something Sun said and shoving him lightly.

“But! Enough about _them._ They’re clearly doing just fine,” Yang said, slipping her hand out of Blake’s to wind her arm around her shoulders. She smirked down at her. “Show a girl a good time, hey Belladonna?”

Blake bit her lip to hold back her smile. There were a lot of things she wanted to show Yang, but the night was still young and the sun was still up, so some of them would have to wait. With that in mind, Blake’s smiled at her. “Why don’t you pick the first thing?”

Yang’s face lit up. “Really?”

Blake nodded and watched as Yang scanned the beach until her eyes landed on something that made her smile grow. Blake followed her gaze, her lips pulling into a frown.

Yang pointed. “That.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No._ ”

“Please?” Yang looked at her, pouting.

Blake sighed, and buckled. “ _Fine._ ”

 

 

“I regret my decision.”

Yang laughed at the utter disgust laced into Blake’s tone. Sure, disgust is probably not a tone Blake should be dishing out on a first date, but as she and Yang had kept reminding themselves, it really wasn’t a first date. Only in name. So, disgust was perfectly acceptable.

“Oh, come on, I thought you liked the sand!” Yang said with a smirk, placing the bucket of water next to Blake.

“There is a _huge_ difference between spending the day lounging in the sun and subjecting myself to… _this._ There’s sand _everywhere,_ Yang.” Blake stopped her work on the sand in front of her and half-turned to look Yang dead in the eyes. “ _Everywhere.”_

Yang’s eyes traveled the length of Blake’s kneeling body and Blake felt her cheeks heat slightly, despite the fact it was _her_ comment that cause the reaction. Yang chuckled. “Honestly, with your competitiveness, I thought you’d be all over this.”

Blake sighed and used a shovel to smooth off one of the towers. “I never understood people and their fascinations with sandcastles.” She shook her head. “Honestly, why put in all that work and dedication and care for something that… that’s just going to disappear?”

Yang was silent for a moment as she readied another bucket to help construct the next part of their little castle. Finally, she flipped the bucket and shrugged. “I mean… because it can still be something beautiful. Add just that little bit of happiness to the world for that moment.” She slowly shimmied the bucked up so that the next part of their tower fell into place, sturdy and strong. With a small smile, she glanced at Blake. “The world could really use some more beautiful things in it. Even if they’re short-lived.”

In that moment, Blake felt that Yang was utterly wrong. The world didn’t need anything more beautiful because it already had Yang Xiao Long, and how could anything ever compete with that?

Yang blushed as Blake studied her with a soft gaze. “What?”

Blake shook her head. “Nothing. Just…” She looked down at their work with a shy smile. “Nothing.”

“Hey.”

Blake looked up at Yang. Yang searched her face for a split second before she broke out into a smile and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Blake’s lips. Blake kissed her back softly, letting her fingers trail over Yang’s in the sand between them.

Yang tasted like salt and the sun, and Blake brought her free hand up to pin Yang’s hair back as the ocean breeze swept it up into their faces.

The sensation of Yang’s lips moving against hers was familiar, but so new, and Blake sighed against Yang’s mouth as she leaned back to breathe. Her eyes fluttered open slow and met Yang’s, practically glowing in the setting sun.

They shared shy smiles and flushed giggles and Blake thought about how it felt so natural to fall into this. How she couldn’t imagine doing anything like this with Yang _without_ it being construed as absolutely romantic. Without it _meaning_ something.

Yang’s smile turned to a smirk and she shook her head. “You still got that ‘thinking too hard’ look going on.” Yang rocked forward, smirk widening playfully. “We’re not thinking too much tonight, Blake. It’s just a date. So…” Yang’s lips pressed to Blake’s again, too quick for Blake to kiss her back, and then they were everywhere, Yang peppering kisses along Blake’s cheekbones and jawline and forehead and nose with no discernible pattern, which left Blake giggling, her hands coming up to rest on Yang’s shoulders to try and guide her back, despite the way Blake never wanted it to stop.

“Yang,” Blake said between giggles. “Cut it out.”

Yang let out a chuckle against Blake’s skin and placed a few more kisses along her jawline and neck before pulling back with a smile. She sighed, simply looking at her for a moment before speaking softly. “You’re so beautiful.”

Those words almost sent Blake spiraling again, her brain automatically kicking into red alert. But Yang was right, tonight wasn’t about all the bullshit they knew they had to deal with. No. Tonight was a night they’d completely have the other, no matter what the future held.

So, Blake smirked and shoved Yang on the shoulder. It was only when Yang’s eyes widened that she realized the rather unsteady way Yang had perched herself in the sand, from when Blake had leaned back and Yang’s lips had given chase.

Yang caught herself at the expense of the rear wall of their sandcastle. Blake gasped and they met each other’s wide-eyed stares for all of a second before dissolving into giggles again.

“Ugh. Y’know, that’s not exactly the response I was expecting,” Yang said as she tugged her hand out of the wet sand.

Blake chuckled and reached for a towel off to the side of their space, handing it over to Yang with an apologetic smile. “Sorry?”

Yang wiped her arm off and raised an eyebrow at Blake. “Are you?”

Blake’s smile grew. “Not really.”

Yang rolled her eyes and finished cleaning off her arm, tossing the towel to the side just as a judge for the competition came around. He smirked and shook his head.

“A for effort, ladies,” he said, before making his way to the next competitors’ station.

“More like a for _architecture._ ” Yang crossed her arms and sat back on her heels. “This is a work of _art.”_

Blake chuckled and stood, extending a hand to Yang to help her up. “C’mon, we’ll do something _actually_ fun now.”

Yang frowned as she stood, dropping Blake’s hand. “You didn’t have--?”

Blake didn’t let her finish the sentence, tugging her in by her beltloops to place a quick kiss to her lips before she leaned back, eyes still closed. “Of course, I did,” Blake said, shaking her head. She leaned forward again quickly, and placed another kiss to Yang’s lips before withdrawing completely. “But, I think it’s time I showed you _my_ favorite part of this night, don’t you?”

Yang’s eyes flashed with curiosity and Blake grinned.

“Okay, Belladonna, you got me,” Yang said, slipping a little closer and snaking an arm around Blake’s waist. “Show me what you’ve got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please, if you liked it, feel free to drop comments, kudos, etc. It's super appreciated.
> 
> Of course, constructive criticism is welcome too. I live for any comments, so don't be shy!
> 
> Have a great day/ night! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: @empressofedge


	10. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo next chapter! (sorry, work keeps me busy! I'm trying!)

One thing people never saw coming with Blake was that she absolutely loved to dance. Being on the quiet side for most of her life, people never expected her to be so loud on the dancefloor. But Blake had always found it so freeing. A way of self-expression that didn’t involve the need to speak, but rather just to _be._

Even though she enjoyed it as a child, it came to mean more to her in adulthood. Particularly after Adam. Adam never liked to dance. He’d dodged around school dances in high school up until their Senior year, when Blake had convinced him to go to the prom. And even then, he still didn’t dance. He’d moped in the corner of the room, lounged against the wall with spiked punch in his hand, groaning to Blake about how they could be doing a million other things. About how he could show her a better time.

Blake shook her head at the memory, snapping back to the moment. She wasn’t here tonight with Adam. She was with Yang. The sweetest girl Blake ever met. So, the uneasiness of the memory quickly slipped away into the soft care of Yang’s fingers threaded through hers.

She tugged Yang along by her hand, through the crowd of festival-goers and dancers all having a good time. Maybe she was a little eager to show off. To surprise her yet again, so she could see that flustered look on Yang’s face Blake was becoming so fond of.

She had the feeling Yang enjoyed dancing. She was always so full of energy, and the way she moved was always so rhythmic, Blake couldn’t imagine Yang being anything other than completely at home on the dancefloor. Even if the “dancefloor” in this case was just the clearing of sand in front of the live band on a small stage, tucked in at the back of the beach, dead center, so the music could be heard throughout the festivities.

As they got closer to the group of people dancing to the smooth summer music – guitars sliding seductively and drums pattering to a complicated beat – Yang perked up, her grip on Blake’s hand tightening just slightly. Blake smirked to herself, satisfied as she led Yang deeper into the crowd until they were in the center of it all. The body heat and closeness of strangers acting as Blake’s excuse to turn around and slip her arms over Yang’s shoulders as she started to sway her hips to the beat.

Yang smiled, letting out a low laugh as she pressed closer, her hands finding Blake’s hips. She leaned forward with a smirk, so Blake could hear her over the music – surely that was the only reason she leaned closer. “Dancing, huh? This all just a part of your plan to seduce me, Belladonna?”

Blake laughed, then bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Yang smirked, but before she could form a full sentence Blake turned in one smooth motion so her back pressed to Yang’s front, one hand finding Yang’s on her hip while the other reached up behind her to tangle into Yang’s hair. Her hips swayed with purpose, pressing back into Yang’s until she heard her gasp.

“I—I think it’s working,” Yang finally muttered, dropping her face into Blake’s neck, her lips pressing once to where Blake’s neck met her shoulder.

Blake giggled as Yang’s breath ghosted over her skin. She turned her head until Yang’s mouth slanted against her own, leaving one heated kiss to her lips before pulling away. Yang chased her lips, pecking them one more time before Blake laughed and pushed herself away, spinning so that she was facing Yang again. She smiled, blushing. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t very innocent.”

Yang laughed, drawing Blake closer and resting their foreheads together as they swayed to the music. “It’s okay,” Yang said, lips curling into a smirk. “I really don’t mind.”

Blake grinned back, but didn’t say anything, willing to let the conversation die and their bodies do the talking.

She’d been right; Yang could _dance_. And she could dance _well._ Every roll of her body had muscles flexing in a way that should be illegal.

Blake’s mind trailed to certain scenes in certain books she’d read. There’d been a time where the phrase “glistening abs” had made her snort, simply because it seemed to be trying too hard. But now… yeah, now she got it. God, she hated the heatwave, but it really did have its perks.

“You’re just full of surprises, you know that, Belladonna?”

Blake blinked up at her, trying to refocus herself on the idea of “wholesome” and “innocent.” Maybe dancing hadn’t been the best idea. Not with the way the heat was getting to her and yelling at her to drag Yang away to some secluded area of the beach where she could show her a few surprises only meant for her.

Blake swallowed and shook her head, skimming her hands down the front of Yang’s body until her palms pressed against her hips. Maybe it still wasn’t innocent, but this she was used to; Yang’s body rocking steadily beneath her touch. She smirked. “You don’t know the half of it…”

Yang let out a low chuckle, her eyes lidding, but otherwise she let the conversation go.

They danced for a while longer, until their bodies were slick with sweat and they were all but panting. It was a different kind of high than Blake was used to seeing in Yang when she was sweaty and breathless, as the song they were dancing to faded out and she smiled down at her, nodding her head to the right; but it still managed to take her breath away.

“Drinks?” Yang asked, already starting to tug Blake gently by the hand.

Blake nodded, letting Yang lead her out of the crowd of people, still dancing to the music. They broke through the edge of the crowd and Blake took in a deep gasp of air, the light breeze coming in off the ocean feeling heavenly against the sweat lining her body. She noticed Yang do the same as she settled next to her, their fingers linked loosely together as they made their way over to the bar.

They settled next to each other, elbows resting on the bar as they placed their drink orders. There was little room to stand, which left them pressed shoulder to shoulder, not that Blake minded in the slightest, used to feeling the press of Yang’s skin against hers. It was nice to have the familiar sensation in a more modest setting, though.

“So,” Yang said, smiling over at Blake as the bartender started mixing their drinks, “is dating me all you ever dreamed of?”

Blake laughed and shook her head, her arm shifting to loop around Yang’s as she rested her chin on Yang’s shoulder. “And more.” She’d meant it to sound teasing, to match Yang’s cockiness, but it came out earnest, surprising even herself. She felt her heart leap as Yang’s eyes widened, then softened.

It was impossible to tell if Yang was still flushed from their time on the dancefloor, or if Blake’s words struck her the way they struck Blake herself, but either way, the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

Yang broke into a smile as she looked away, her hand shifting to link her fingers with Blake’s again on top of the bar.

Blake let the silence settle. Where it could’ve been awkward, it was nothing but warm and hopeful as Yang’s thumb trailed gently over the back of Blake’s hand and Blake watched the motion with a small smile.

Their drinks were shuffled in front of them a moment later, Blake happily sipping on her mojito as Yang drank her…

“What _is_ that?” Blake asked before she could think to rephrase the question in a lighter way.

Yang laughed, setting her drink back on the counter, the swirls of red and orange in it mesmerizing, like the sunset. “Strawberry Sunrise,” she said, she nudged the concoction towards Blake and raised her eyebrow. “It’s good. Want to try it?”

Blake eyed the drink warily, but ultimately ducked her head forward, taking a sip through the straw. Her nose scrunched up as the flavors hit her tongue, and she heard Yang snicker.

“No good?” Yang asked through her laughter.

Blake shook her head, taking another sip of her own drink. “It’s so _sweet._ How do you drink that?”

Yang chuckled and shrugged as she brought her drink back to her lips. “I like sweet things.”

Blake rolled her eyes, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Must run in the family.”

Yang laughed lightly as she set her drink back on the bar. “Maybe. I think Ruby has me beat there, though.” She rested her chin in her hand, looking over at Blake. “So, what about you, not a fan of sweet stuff?”

Blake smirked and shrugged. “Depends. I guess not so much when it comes to drinks.” Her smirk widened as she set her own drink on the bar and ran a finger over Yang’s forearm. “But when it comes to people…”

Yang blushed. “I’m not _sweet._ I’m… uh…”

Blake chuckled, withdrawing her hand and taking another sip of her drink before speaking. “Sweet. You’re sweet, Yang. It’s a good thing.”

Yang smiled, her cheeks flaring as she looked away into her drink. After a moment she spoke softly. “Thank you.” She paused a moment. “You… actually kind of make me believe it, y’know that?” She added with a humorless chuckle.

Blake studied her profile as she continued to pointedly _not_ make eye contact. Yang’s cheeks were red, her eyes locked down into her colorful drink as her fingertips traced slowly over the condensation on the outside of the glass. The last bit of sunlight, and the light emitting from the torches that surrounded them, casted a soft glow on her blonde locks and she looked simply beautiful.

Blake reached up, gently cupping Yang’s jaw in one hand and guiding her to look up. When their eyes met, Blake was reminded of the first time Yang’s had struck her silent: Yang teasing her from the other side of the ice cream truck’s window, glancing up over the top of her mirrored aviators.

She smiled softly as her fingers brushed over the line of Yang’s jaw, butterflies swarming her chest and stomach as a breathy, disbelieving, laugh passed her lips. How had she ever talked herself out of what she felt for this woman? The woman with bright lilac eyes looking at her with wonder. The woman who seemed to always set her heart racing. The woman who always made sure Blake was comfortable, happy, _enjoying_ herself.

“Yang…” Blake shook her head. She wasn’t even sure what she’d wanted to say. She didn’t like the self-doubt laced into Yang’s last sentence, but she wasn’t sure she had words that could take it away. So instead, she repurposed her mouth, pressing forward until her lips slid over Yang’s.

Blake couldn’t help but notice, Yang’s drink tasted a lot better coming off her lips than it had straight from the glass, and she leaned in for more after they broke away for a breath.

She wouldn’t say they got carried away at the bar, but maybe they did get a little lost in each other. Lost enough that Blake didn’t realize who was approaching them until it was too late, and the sharp clearing of a throat drew a primal reaction from her as she jumped away and let go of every part of Yang’s body that had been in contact with her own. She didn’t have the courage to look up, she _knew_ who it was and she felt her entire face turn red.

She’d been so busy the past couple days… she _knew_ she forgot something.

Yang had no such trouble talking to the woman next to her with a bashful smile. “Oh, sorry. We can move.”

“Well, at least she has manners, honey,” the woman said and Blake kept her gaze locked on Yang as confusion flashed across her features.

Blake let out a breath before plastering on a smile and turning to face their interruption. “Hey, mom.”

 

 

“I’m just glad I was the one that stumbled across you two, and not your father,” Kali said with a chuckle.

After her mom’s less-than-ideal introduction to Yang’s existence, the three of them wandered over to one of the picnic tables set up on the beach. Blake and Yang sat across from her; and while Blake was a nervous wreck, Yang had coasted into comfortable.

“I’m glad you’re giving me a chance to make a better first impression,” Yang said, smile charming and warm. “I swear I’m not with your daughter just to make out at tiki bars.”

“ _Yang.”_ Blake shot her a glance. Was she _seriously_ bringing it up? She’d hoped the moment would pass, not needing the embarrassment to linger.

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Blake. I think she already knows it happened. No changing that,” she said with a chuckle.

Blake sighed burying her face in her hands and shaking her head.

Kali laughed. “So. ‘With my daughter,’ hm? Blake, I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone.”

Blake’s ears twitched up straight, her head snapping up a moment later. “I—it’s…”

“We’ve been hanging out as friends since the start of the summer,” Yang cut in smoothly, hand slipping over Blake’s thigh under the table as she looked over at her with a small smile. “I only just got the nerve to ask her out on a date.” Her smile twitched a little wider as she continued. “I couldn’t have been happier when she actually agreed.”

It wasn’t a lie, not completely anyway, and so Blake was inclined to roll with it. And maybe her mind was making it up, but she could’ve sworn there was some genuine disbelief in Yang’s tone when she said that last sentence…

“Like I was ever going to say no…” Blake said, softly. Maybe too softly. Shit.

“Oh, so this is your first date?” Kali asked. Blake and Yang both managed some sort of confirmation before Kali continued, a mischievous smile crossing her lips as she looked at her daughter. “You know, Blake. Most people save a kiss for the _end_ of the night. Unless, of course, they’ve already…”

Blake’s ears flattened. “ _Mom_.”

Kali laughed, waving her off as Blake’s cheeks flushed red. “Please. The way you two were kissing, there’s no way that was your first one.”

Blake was beyond embarrassed. She knew her mom liked to tease her about the people she liked, let alone dated, but oh my _god._ “Mom. _Please._ ”

Kali sighed, a small smile on her face as she looked between Blake and Yang. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you two get back to your date. But Blake,” Kali said, meeting her eyes for a moment, “I’m going to give your father a heads up.” Her smile turned to a smirk. “He might’ve had a heart attack.”

Blake blushed harder, and nodded. “We’ll… try to be more subtle.”

Kali smirked, disbelieving, but turned her attention to Yang as they all stood. “It was nice to meet you, Miss…?”

Yang smiled, reaching a hand out to shake Kali’s. “Xiao Long. And the pleasure was all mine!” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry we couldn’t meet under less embarrassing circumstances,” she added with a chuckle.

Kali smirked. “Oh, we’ve all been young and…” she trailed off looking between the two before seeming to change the course of her sentence, “enamored… with someone.”

Blake blushed, looking at Yang only to find Yang doing the same. They both were quick to glance away.

“Like I said, I’ll leave you two to your date,” Kali said with a grin and a shake of her head. “Have a good time.” She winked at Blake. “Just not _too_ good.”

Blake briefly wondered if it was even possible for her face to get redder. “Oh my god. _Bye, mom,_ ” Blake said, taking Yang’s hand and starting to tug her in the other direction.

Yang chuckled, shouting back over her shoulder. “Bye, Mrs. Belladonna!”

Blake could hear her mother shoot a goodbye in their direction, through a laugh, but didn’t bother turning around, instead leading Yang back towards the bonfire, and generally _away_ from her mom.

They walked in silence for a bit until Yang finally spoke up. “So… your mom is really nice.”

Blake groaned, pulling Yang over to a rather private table near a funnel cake stand, tucked near the corner of the food carts. She sat down with a huff, burying her face in her hands as Yang slid into the seat across from her, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh, come on,” Yang said with a light chuckle. “It could’ve been so much worse.”

Blake groaned again, her hands collapsing to the table as she rolled her eyes. “Of course, you’d say that,” Blake said with a grin. “It wasn’t _your_ mom.”

Blake saw the sentence was a misstep the second it left her mouth. Yang’s teasing demeanor faltered, a brief flicker of pain crossing her features that Blake didn’t miss, even if Yang was quick to compose herself.

Blake’s eyes widened. “I—I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. Blake wasn’t sure what exactly to apologize for, but the words slipped out nonetheless.

“What? For what?” Yang was looking down at the table, a finger picking lightly at the wooden tabletop. It was so obviously a distraction to keep herself from opening up, and Blake frowned.

“Yang…” Blake sighed, her hands reaching out to still Yang’s fidgeting. Yang allowed her hands to be covered, but she didn’t respond; simply staring down at where Blake’s hands rested over her own, a small frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

Silence filled the air. Unlike the ones Blake was used to with Yang, this one was tense and awkward, begging to be filled by anything. Blake cleared her throat. “Did you want to talk about it?” Blake asked, softly. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Every time the subject that made Yang like this came up in the past it was quickly swept under the rug with a sad smile and a distraction. Blake wasn’t going to push, but at this point, she didn’t want to dodge either.

Yang shifted in her seat, squinting down at their joined hands. Blake wasn’t used to Yang looking uncomfortable. Flustered? Sure. But not uncomfortable.

“It’s… it’s not exactly first-date conversation,” Yang said after a long moment. She let out a dry laugh. “Why does this keep happening tonight?”

A small smile stretched across Blake’s lips, her thumb trailing softly over the back of Yang’s hand. “Y’know…” she said, tone cautiously light, “maybe it’s because this isn’t _really_ a first date.”

It coaxed a light laugh out of Yang, and Blake saw her shoulders relax a fraction, the mood lifting ever so slightly.

“I guess you’re right,” Yang said with a sigh. A moment later she finally met Blake’s eyes, the light in her own just a little dimmer than Blake was used to seeing. “I… I promise I’ll tell you about it. Just… not tonight. It’s not… fun. I don’t want to ruin the night.”

Blake frowned, squeezing Yang’s hands. “You having feelings isn’t going to ruin the night, Yang. If you want to talk about it, we can.” Blake gave her a soft smile. “Whenever you want to.”

Yang’s expression softened as she gave Blake’s hands a light squeeze. “Thank you.”

When she realized Yang didn’t plan to continue, Blake smirked. “And _I_ promise, I’ll properly introduce you to my parents at some point,” she said. It wasn’t until she saw the flicker of light in Yang’s eyes that she realized the weight that statement held. She was a little surprised when she didn’t want to even try and take it back, despite Yang giving her ample time to do so before breaking out into a smile.

“I think I’d like that,” Yang said.

Blake smiled back before her eyes shifted down to the table. To where her hands intertwined with Yang’s. Her heartbeat sped up as she started to speak. “Yang—”

“Blaaaaaaaake! Man, I’ve been lookin’ _everywhere_ for you.” Sun wandered up until he was leaning on their table, eyes a little lidded from alcohol as he grinned down at Blake.

Blake’s ear twitched, her nose scrunching up. Ah, Sun and his impeccable timing. Honestly, _everyone_ tonight and their impeccable timing. Blake grumbled under her breath, only becoming the slightest bit less aggravated as that made Yang chuckle lightly across from her. “Sun,” Blake said, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. “Can I help you with something? Or did you forget we’re kind of in the middle of a date?”

Sun continued to grin; his buzz apparently good enough to not feel remorse of any kind at interrupting. “Yeah, yeah. I remember,” he said, waving a hand through the air. “Look, I was just wondering if you two could take it back to our place after your date.” He was looking at Blake, and Blake’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh. I—I’m not sure if—” Blake glanced over at Yang who sat there silently, somewhere between a blush and a smirk. Blake shook her head. “Wait, why?” she asked Sun.

Sun squinted for a second, as if he lost his train of thought. Then, some kind of lightbulb moment must’ve happened, because he turned to Yang. “Oh, right!” He pointed at Yang. “Weiss wants to talk to you.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Then… where is she?”

Sun scratched the back of his head, standing upright and looking around the beach, which was getting darker by the minute, the soft glow of torches and the bonfire the only source of light with the sun casting the last vibrant shades of red and purple along the horizon. “I think she was about to drag your sister away from a pie eating contest?” He turned back to face Yang, giving her a thumbs up. “I think she was winning though!”

Yang groaned, she met Blake’s eyes and Blake gave her a small smile, nodding in the direction of the rest of the festivities. Yang stood, her hands slipping from Blake’s with a thankful smile. “Thanks, just… don’t want to deal with _that_ tonight.” She started to back away, then bit her lip and stepped forward again, leaning across the table and pressing her lips to Blake’s.

Blake’s ears perked up as her breath caught, but she quickly reciprocated before Yang pulled away, smile softer and shoulders more relaxed.

“Be right back, baby,” Yang muttered, pushing herself off the table and making her way into the crowd, as Blake – still embarrassingly dazed – could do nothing but watch her go.

She was only pulled out of her stupor when Sun slid into the seat across from her, chuckling. “‘Baby,’ huh? You decide to go serious?”

Blake rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her seat. “She’s always called me that.”

Sun’s eyebrows raised. “And you really thought you weren’t dating?”

“I—you—” Blake shook her head. “No. Y’know what? We’re not talking about that right now.” She leaned forward on the table, squinting at Sun. “What’s up with this whole ‘take Yang to our place’ thing?”

Sun smirked. “I mean… I think you get the picture… c’mon, Blake.”

Blake blinked. “How… how drunk are you two?”

Sun rolled his eyes. “Not enough to not be able to _talk._ And make _decisions._ ”

“I’m confused. I didn’t think you…” Blake shook her head.

Sun shrugged. “What can I say? She’s cool. And… she’s looking to blow off some steam. Apparently, something with her dad? I don’t know. Said he wouldn’t like me, then invited me over.”

“Are you sure you want to get involved in… that?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sun smirked. “Unlike _some_ people, I know how to keep these things casual.” He shrugged again. “She’s just looking for a bit of fun, and who am I to judge? Besides, like I said, she’s cool. So…” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. “So, think you could bring your girlfriend to our place tonight?”

Blake sighed. “Okay, first of all; not my girlfriend. Second; why can’t you just… do it with Yang still there?”

“Weiss feels weird about it since Yang’s room is right under hers,” Sun said with a shrug. “Besides, you seriously expect me to believe you’re not going to end up sleeping with her tonight? C’mon, Blake. You’re an absolute mess for this girl.” Sun paused, somehow looking a little more sober. “And she’s obviously crazy about you. So…”

Blake’s gaze drew away from Sun’s, glancing off in the direction Yang went. She spotted her easily in the distance, the shock of bright blonde hair impossible to miss among the sea of ordinary that surrounded her. Yang was speaking to Weiss, smiling as she glanced away at something Weiss said and Blake couldn’t help but wonder what it might have been.

Blake turned back to Sun, and the knowing smirk on his face. Blake rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying we’re going to sleep together; but I’ll invite her over.” Blake relented with a sigh.

Sun grinned. “Yes! Thanks, I owe you one.” He paused. “Or not. I feel like this is really an ‘everybody wins’ situation.”

Blake huffed a laugh and raised an eyebrow. “Why did you need to be at her place anyway?”

Sun scratched the back of his head. “She… said she wouldn’t come over if there was no air conditioning.”

Blake laughed at that and crossed her arms, smirking at her friend. “Guess you finally have some incentive then?”

“Shut up.”

 

After Yang came back, Blake was quick to whisk her away from Sun. She tugged her along to a few of the booths that sold silly trinkets that Blake never understood.

Why buy a shell when there were plenty of _actual_ local ones along the shoreline?

“It’s the tourists,” Yang said, holding a dried starfish in one hand. She looked at Blake with a smirk. “We’ll buy anything.”

Blake talked her out of buying the starfish, but she couldn’t talk her out of purchasing a flower at the next stand over.

“Yang, it’s overpriced. Literally, you could get these any—”

Yang turned to Blake after paying, looking at her softly before reaching up and tucking some of Blake’s hair behind her ear. She smiled. “You got me a whole bouquet. I think I can decide if I want to pay for one overpriced flower.” She turned back to the vendor. “Could you just cut the stem back a bit? Thanks.” Once he placed the flower back into Yang’s hand, she turned to Blake again, gently tucking the flower into Blake’s hair, by her ear.

Yang’s fingers trailed lightly over the line of Blake’s jaw, and Blake felt her heart flutter and her cheeks heat. She looked away. “You—you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Yang said. “But I wanted to.”

Blake glanced back at her and was met with a smile. Soft and warm and so very Yang. She smiled back, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Yang’s cheek, her hand trailing down Yang’s arm to intertwine their fingers as she pulled back.

Yang sighed, contented. “Y’know,” she said, as they started walking along the beach hand-in-hand, “I think this is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

Blake’s heart did another flip as she tried to think of what to say next. Yang wasn’t so open with a lot of her life off the island, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. “Oh yeah?” So tactful. Way to go, Blake.

Yang chuckled, swinging their hands between them. “Yeah. I… I actually didn’t date much back home.” Blake watched her curiously as she continued, eyes fixed on the sand in front of them. Yang shrugged. “I was really busy with school and Ruby and… well… dating just kind of… didn’t seem that important.”

Blake hummed. It wasn’t much, but it gave her _something._ And who was she to judge? She was guarding parts of herself as well.

Yang cleared her throat. “But uh… I guess it kind of worked out for the best, right?” Yang said, looking over at Blake with flushed cheeks and a grin. “I mean, catch like me? We might never have met if I’d been a little more serious.”

The thought sent a rush of unwarranted jealousy coursing through Blake’s mind. It had been a joke, but really, Yang was right. Anyone would be lucky to have her, and her being with someone else was a very real possibility that Blake was having a hard time accepting. She squeezed Yang’s hand. “I don’t know everything,” Blake said, Yang watching her carefully. “But I am glad you’re here. Now.” Blake swallowed, looking away. “With me.”

God, what was she _doing?_ This was supposed to be… she wasn’t supposed to want more after this. She was supposed to take the night as something more – get Yang out of her system – and let them both move on, to avoid the heartbreak. But as she thought back on the entire night so far, she couldn’t help but feel her plan was backfiring spectacularly. This was just the bright ‘ah-hah’ moment that Blake realized she _absolutely_ played herself.

“Blake?”

“Yeah?” Her voice was a lot softer than she wanted it to be. Full of longing and hope.

“I’m glad I’m here too.” Yang’s hand squeezed hers a little tighter. “With you.”

Blake chanced a glance at her again, Yang’s gaze gentle in the firelight. The lilac of her eyes soothing and familiar. The warmth of her hand, comforting.

Blake’s heart twisted in her chest, already missing something that was still right in her grasp.

Yang’s hand tugged on her own as Yang shook her head. “Hey. Don’t.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in return. “What?”

Yang smirked, raising her other hand to stroke a finger over the crease in Blake’s brow. “You’re overthinking.” Her hand dropped and Blake blushed. “Just… be here, okay?”

Blake sighed. “Yang…”

“I _know._ But…” Yang sighed, pausing as she tried to find the right words. “Life’s too short to not live in the moment, Blake. If you always live in the future, or in the past… you miss what’s happening now. And…” She swallowed, stopping in her tracks and facing Blake. Her free hand came up to cup her jaw and for one of the first times since Blake had met her, Yang looked wholeheartedly nervous, her fingers shaking ever so slightly against Blake’s skin. “What’s happening now… it’s…” She shook her head. “God, it’s amazing.” Her eyes met Blake’s, her voice going softer, quieter, unsure. “Do… do you feel it, too?”

 _Of course,_ she felt it. That was the whole problem. Blake intended to say as much, but instead she found herself leaning forward, her mouth meeting Yang’s in desperation, fingers curling tightly into her hair like she’d never get the chance again.

The kiss was hot and sloppy and very much not meant for public eyes, if the wolf whistle Blake heard from a bystander was any indication. It snapped her out of it enough to lean back and take stock of what just happened.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said, untangling herself from Yang with a shake of her head.

Yang’s breathing was unsteady, her eyes still lidded and cheeks stained pink. She breathed out a small laugh. “I’m not.”

“No. I just—I didn’t mean to… _do_ that.” Blake said, crossing her arms.

“Still not complaining,” Yang said, reaching out to brush her fingers along Blake’s arm. Blake flinched back.

“You _should_ be,” Blake said, frustrated. “I’m… I just keep stringing you along. I keep playing hot and cold and you just…” Blake shook her head. “You should be mad or—or upset or— or—”

“Why would I be mad?” Yang frowned. “Blake… it’s not like this is easy. It’s not like I’m expecting either of us to have all the answers.” She sighed. “I might act like I know what I’m doing, but I promise… I’m as lost as you, here.” She reached out slowly and this time Blake allowed herself to be tugged into Yang’s arms, her face burrowing into the crook of her neck. “The only thing I know for sure is… this?” Yang squeezed Blake a little tighter. “It’s more than just sex, to me.” Yang let out a stuttered breath. “Way more.”

“Fuck,” Blake breathed against Yang’s neck. She felt Yang’s body rumble with laughter.

“Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but I’ll take it.” Yang placed a kiss to the top of Blake’s head, her voice softening. “I’ll take whatever you want to give me, Belladonna.”

Despite the warning bells ringing in her head as she stood in Yang’s arms, her heart screamed; _everything,_ it said, _I want to give you everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Always love to hear comments from y'all. You have no idea how much they mean! (constructive ones always welcome too as well) Or leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark, what have you :) everything always means a lot!
> 
> I'll try to be more consistent on updates moving forward! And always feel free to come yell at me to write on tumblr lol
> 
> Tumblr: empressofedge
> 
> Until next time! :)


	11. Simmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo! Sorry y'all, work and writer's block be like that heh! Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

It didn’t take them too long to get out from under the weight of their conversation. Despite the ups and downs of the evening, there was still one more part of the festival that she wanted Yang to experience, and she’d be damned if they were interrupted _again._

“So, is this the part where I find out you’re actually a murderer, and you’ve been playing the long game?” Yang asked with a smirk as Blake led her along the beach, the bonfire and booths shrinking in the distance.

Blake chuckled, glancing back at Yang over her shoulder. “Yep.”

“What a way to go,” Yang said, and Blake didn’t have to turn around to know she was grinning.

They reached the lifeguard stand in no time, and Blake scaled it easily before looking down at Yang with a raised eyebrow. “You coming?”

Yang made her way up with perhaps even more grace, and while Blake shouldn’t have been surprised, she was slightly distracted by the way the muscles in Yang’s forearms flexed as she hoisted herself up.

Yang settled next to her with a sigh before smirking. “Are we even allowed up here?”

“Does it matter?”

Yang chuckled and shook her head, scooting over to wrap an arm around Blake’s waist. “So, what are we doing up here illegally, then?”

Blake simply smiled in return, leaning into Yang’s side just a fraction more. “You’ll see.”

“I thought we were past all this mystery,” Yang said, her thumb trailing gently under Blake’s shirt. Blake shivered at the touch.

“Just… be patient, Yang,” Blake pulled back to look up at her, a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “I know you know how to do that.”

Yang flushed red and cleared her throat, glancing back toward the bonfire as silence settled over them. Blake watched her quietly for a moment. The sun had set now, leaving the beach relatively dark, and Blake had never been so thankful to be a Faunus so she could still see Yang clear as day. See the way the ocean breeze swept up her mane of golden locks. The way her skin glowed in the light of the moon; her image kept warm by the distant flicker of flames.

“You’re staring.”

It took a moment for Blake to realize Yang was looking at her – _speaking_ to her, too lost in the view, but she managed to recover with a smirk. “So, what if I am?”

“Then, good,” Yang said with a chuckle, ducking her head and looking out at the water instead. “I actually like it. The way you look at me.”

Blake raised her eyebrows. “And how do I look at you?” The question, though teasing, was also rather genuine. Blake hadn’t realized she looked at Yang any particular way. Part of her wondered what Yang saw on those occasions.

Part of her didn’t want to know.

Part of her already did.

Yang was silent for a long moment before she shook her head. “Like…” She shrugged. “I don’t know,” she admitted with a sigh. “But I’ve never had anyone look at me like that before.” Her gaze flickered back to Blake’s as she laced their fingers together. “I’m glad you do, though.”

Blake’s heart beat high in her chest. Happiness and anxiety flooding together in a rather unwelcome swoop that left her breathless. She scrambled to find words, but couldn’t, and after a moment of stressed silence – at least on Blake’s part – Yang smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter, breaking eye contact and looking back out over the ocean.

“Don’t hurt yourself overanalyzing, Belladonna,” Yang said with a light chuckle. “Just take it for what it is.”

Blake let out a long breath, allowing the beating of her heart to slow, if only slightly. Yang’s words made it seem easy. Easy to just take the comment in stride and not let it hold weight. But it did hold weight, and Blake was both happy and terrified that it did. She’d hoped with some honesty out in the open now, things would get easier; that her heart would decide to be less guarded. Unfortunately, it only seemed to make her more conflicted.

Trying to get her thoughts back to the moment, Blake checked the time on her Scroll: **_8:57PM_**

She sighed. Three minutes to go, and her parents were nothing if not entirely punctual on that front.

“The beaches here are far more beautiful than the ones in Patch,” Yang said after a moment.

Blake perked up, curious by the shift in conversation. “Really?”

Yang nodded. “Not that I don’t love the ones back home,” she continued, “but the water is so clear here. You can actually see if something’s _in_ it.” She chuckled, rubbing her thumb over the back of Blake’s hand and leaning back into the chair, Blake following suit. “I remember one time; I was probably about seven – isn’t it funny how everything always happens when you’re about seven? Anyway, I was always in the ocean at that age—”

“As opposed to now…?” Blake mumbled with a smirk.

Yang bumped their shoulders together, grinning, but continued with her story. “Yeah, yeah. So, I always wanted to go diving under the big waves. Lived for the adventure, the excitement.” Yang paused briefly before she started talking again, her hand in Blake’s a little sweaty as she continued to fidget. “S-Summer – Ruby’s mom – she always worried about me out there. Loved my sense of adventure, but worried.”

Blake had questions. Several, in fact; but she held them back in favor of listening to what Yang was willing to share. The image of a tiny Yang leaping head first into waves wasn’t hard to conjure up, and Blake found herself grinning.

“And this one time,” Yang said, already smiling at the memory, “I’m basically up to my chest in water, the wave is coming at me, and all I see is this _huge_ shadow just to the left of where I’m about to jump in.” Yang turned to look at Blake, her eyes wide. “And I mean _huge_ , Belladonna.”

Blake chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I thought… ‘this is the end, taken out by a shark at the age of maybe seven.’”

Blake laughed again, shaking her head. “So, what was it, really?”

“I’m getting there!” Yang said, launching back into her story. “Anyway, I was distracted and didn’t think to dive forward, so instead I get absolutely _wrecked_ by this wave and tumble into shore. Well, there the water is just a little less green and murky so finally I see it’s _not_ a shark, but a sea turtle.”

“ _How_ do you think a turtle is a shark?” Blake asked with a shake of her head.

“I was only seven!”

“Maybe.”

“And it was a big distorted shadow!” Yang continued through Blake’s sass. “I told you the water in Patch is _not_ clear, that’s the point.”

Blake clicked her tongue, shook her head. “My mental image of you is horribly skewed now…”

“Blake.”

“I mean, come on, Yang. Scared of a sea turtle?” Blake smirked.

“Stooooop,” Yang said, leaning further into Blake, her hand slipping from Blake’s so she could wrap her in her arms.

Blake giggled as Yang buried her face into the side of her neck. She felt Yang grin against her and her heart warmed; images of more nights like this flashed before her eyes, unable to think better of it with Yang tucked into her side, her nose nuzzled against her neck and breath hot on her skin.

“I love it when you laugh,” Yang mumbled after a moment, Blake just barely able to make out the words over the roaring of the ocean waves and blood rushing through her ears. Yang pulled back slightly and her eyes were the softest lilac Blake had ever known. “You have a beautiful laugh.”

Feeling the tension rising, Blake’s tongue darted out to lick her lips. She cleared her throat, smirking. “E-even when it’s at your expense?”

Yang huffed a laugh, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Blake’s ear. “ _Especially_ when it’s at my expense,” Yang said, her hand slowly trailing down Blake’s neck. “That way I get to hear it _and_ cause it.”

Despite herself, Blake chuckled. Leave it to Yang to make that a stupidly romantic sentiment. To make Blake want to throw every bit of caution to the wind.

Yang leaned forward and Blake didn’t think twice before following suit, their lips brushing innocently against each other for less than a second before they jumped apart, the loud _BANG_ of the first fireworks of the night sending Blake’s heart into overdrive.

Yeah. Definitely just the very real fireworks in the sky, and not the ones she saw behind her eyelids every time Yang kissed her.

“Whoa…” Yang’s face was lit up by the fireworks as she gazed up at them with a smile.

The colors reflecting in Yang’s eyes – Blake was sure – were even more beautiful than the fireworks themselves, so she opted to watch them there instead; a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I haven’t seen fireworks since I was a kid,” Yang said, shaking her head. “They’re so beautiful.”

Blake’s heart clenched at the softness in Yang’s voice. The way she breathed the words past her lips like they were spilling out without her control. Spilling out the same way Blake’s were about to. “Yeah…” Blake said, eyes still firmly trained on the woman beside her. “Beautiful.”

Yang’s eyes flickered in her direction, a light blush dusting her cheeks when she saw that Blake was in fact looking at her. The corner of her mouth twitched up, a half-assed smirk making its way onto her face. “That’s the line you’re going with, Belladon—”

Blake’s fingertips brushed delicately along Yang’s jawline, guiding her face gently in her direction before she closed the small distance between them. Their lips met on the next pop of the fireworks and Blake sighed into the kiss, her hand coming up to tangle into Yang’s hair.

After a moment, Blake broke away for a breath, speaking against Yang’s lips with her eyes still shut. “Want to go back to my place?”

“Not sure I have a choice,” Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake’s eyes popped open, squinting at her curiously. “You always have a choice with me, Yang.”

Yang’s eyebrows shot up, her expression softening as she shook her head. “I know, baby,” she said, cupping Blake’s jaw in one hand. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against the tip of Blake’s nose before breaking out into a grin. “I just meant because Weiss kicked me out of my house tonight.”

Blake flushed. _Oh. Right. That._ God, she felt stupid now.

“But,” Yang said, her hands trailing lightly over Blake’s arms, “I’d definitely say yes anyway.”

Blake grinned, whispering against Yang’s lips. “Good.”

 

They stumbled into Blake’s house not ten minutes later, the fireworks still going off in the background as Blake used Yang’s back to shut her front door. She couldn’t be bothered to move from there quite yet, the soft grunt Yang made on impact sending heat spiking through every nerve ending in her body as their mouths met eagerly, Blake’s hands clasping tight against Yang’s as she held them above her head against the door.

Blake pulled back only to suck in a breath of air, but found herself falling still as she took Yang in. She thanked her eyesight for the second time tonight because holy _shit_ , Yang’s eyes in the darkness practically glowed. She could stare at them forever. Lilac could be the only color left for Blake to see and it would be enough to keep her happy forever if Yang were there.

Blake sighed, her eyebrows pinching up as she spoke just above a whisper. “You’re not fair.”

Yang looked at her, perplexed. Her head tilted adorably to the side. “Says the woman pinning me to a door and looking at me like… _that._ ” Yang’s hands squeezed Blake’s gently, her head lulled forward, just enough to rest her forehead against Blake’s as her eyes fell shut. The teasing edge in her voice slipped into softness and desire with a sigh. “God, do you have any idea how much I want you?”

Blake drew in a breath, the rawness of Yang’s voice catching her off-guard. Her hands gripped Yang’s tighter for a moment before she kissed her again. Hard. Hard enough for their teeth to clack together momentarily until Blake was able to recover with a decent nip to Yang’s bottom lip, drawing a hiss of air from Yang’s mouth.

Blake’s hands slipped out of Yang’s to run down the front of her body. Palms grazing over her breasts down to the hard plane of Yang’s abs only to settle against her hips, her fingertips dipping just barely into the waistband of Yang’s shorts.

Yang’s touch, in return, was so gentle. Her thumbs trailing lightly over the line of Blake’s jaw as she kissed her back.

It nearly broke Blake’s heart, the way Yang treated her. Soft, but sure. Desperate, yet patient. Yang’s hands didn’t stray like Blake’s did; not in these moments. Not when Blake had drawn so many lines.

“Yang…” Blake pulled away only far enough that their foreheads were touching, noses brushing as their breath mingled in the air between them.

Yang let out a shaky breath, a shiver wracking through her body, her eyes still shut as Blake felt her fingers twitch against her. Then she was kissing her again, a little more fiercely than Blake had come to expect from Yang, but no less caring.

She didn’t make a move to push away from the door, though; and part of Blake wished she would. She was starting to think maybe that would make things so much easier. If Yang would just…

But that wasn’t Yang; and maybe that was one of the reasons Blake was falling so hard for her.

She gasped into the kiss as the thought crossed her mind. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly a revelation, but it was still an admission. One she’d been avoiding at all costs.

With it, something snapped and Blake’s fingers hooked into Yang’s beltloops instead, guiding her away from the door and back towards the hallway.

Unwilling to stop kissing her, the journey was a little staggered, and Blake was too distracted by Yang’s mouth on hers to block out her house all that well, backwards and with her eyes closed, resulting in her back hitting the wall next to the hallway.

It only stopped them long enough to share a brief laugh, still in one another’s space. Then, Yang ducked her head to the side and laid a line of soft kisses to Blake’s jaw – making her way up to her ear – and _nothing_ was even remotely funny. Everything was hot, and Blake was an inch from forgetting about making it to the bedroom altogether.

Yang’s arms slipped around her waist, hands caressing slowly down her back through the thin layer of her tank top.

It felt _good – so_ good – and Blake wanted more.

Somewhere, through the haze of Yang’s hands on her body and Yang’s mouth at work on her neck, Blake found the mind to grab her wrists. The second she did, Yang pulled back, eyes hooded but carefully scanning her face.

“Too much?” Yang asked, voice soft.

Blake shook her head, pushing herself off the wall and back into Yang’s space. Her lips ghosted over Yang’s as she spoke, slipping Yang’s hands under the hem of her shirt. “Not enough.”

Then, they were kissing again. Yang hesitated only a moment before melting into it, her hands cautiously exploring Blake’s body under her shirt. Blake sighed against her mouth, her arms coming up to hook around Yang’s neck as their kiss deepened and Yang’s hands became more sure, fingers raking gently from the top of Blake’s spine all the way to the small of her back.

Blake broke their kiss with a breath as her hips pressed forward into Yang’s. “Take it off.”

Yang’s breathing was labored, and she paused a moment before speaking. “Are you—”

Yang was sweet. Really, really sweet. But right now, Blake needed her to not ask so many questions. So, instead of letting her finish, Blake’s hands found the bottom of her own shirt and stripped it over her head, letting it flutter to the floor before she leaned forward, kissing Yang once on the lips before starting to tug her down the hallway again.

They kissed sloppily a few times as Blake found the handle to her bedroom door and then they were stumbling through, Blake guiding Yang backwards through the doorway before kicking the door shut behind them.

She didn’t stop, her hands came up to tangle in Yang’s hair as she groaned into their kiss, leading Yang backwards still, until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Blake pulled back, her hands sliding down to Yang’s shoulders and guiding her to sit on the bed. Yang complied easily, out of breath and watching Blake with careful eyes.

Blake’s heart hammered as she kicked off her shoes and her fingers found the button on her shorts, quickly undoing them and shedding them to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Yang’s eyes went wide and she swallowed.

“Blake—"

Yang’s breath hitched as Blake wasted no time straddling her lap, fingers weaving back into golden locks as she leaned down and kissed her, long and slow and deep.

After a moment, Blake felt Yang’s hands slide over the tops of her thighs and she tensed, their kiss faltering slightly until Blake caught herself and moaned, powering through her nerves and trying to focus on the now. That’s what Yang had said, right? Live in the moment? Why did that have to be so hard?

Yang pulled back; her voice hoarse as she spoke gently. “Blake—”

Blake kissed her again and again, each time with more urgency; too concerned that if she stopped now, she wouldn’t be able to go any further and would only leave them both feeling frustrated.

Her hands roamed lower, down Yang’s neck, over her collarbones, until she reached the bottom of her crop top. She tugged it up over Yang’s head and tossed it somewhere behind her – sparing only a moment to appreciate Yang’s body in the glow of the moonlight and flickering fireworks – before dipping her head to press eager kisses along the tops of Yang’s breasts. Her nails dragged down Yang’s back and somewhere above her she heard Yang hiss; the grip on her thighs tightening ever so slightly.

“Fuck, Blake…”

With a sigh, Blake licked and kissed her way up Yang’s chest, her neck, before rocking her hips into her lap once and— _oh._

Blake whined into Yang’s neck, needing more; but asking seemed like too much. Like if she opened her mouth, the spell would be lost and she’d remember why this was such a terrible idea. So instead, she settled for doing it again, and again, and again, just enough to give her _something,_ but never enough to be satisfying.

“Blake?” Yang’s voice was soft, but a little ragged, as her fingertips ghosted lightly over Blake’s legs.

Blake ignored her, shifting again and letting out a frustrated sob into Yang’s neck.

“Hey.” Yang’s hands found her hips, firm but gentle in halting Blake’s rhythm as she leaned back, forcing Blake’s face out of the crook of her neck. She shook her head. “Hey. Baby, let’s slow d— are you okay?”

Blake was panting, her body alive with desire and heart conflicted as all hell. Whatever the look on her face was, it must’ve been showing that, because Yang looked genuinely concerned, one hand coming up to cradle Blake’s jaw.

“Y-Yeah.” Blake bit her lip and blinked hard as she realized why Yang had been looking at her like that. How long had tears been streaming down her face? How hadn’t she even noticed? “I’m sorry,” Blake said, wiping at her eyes with a humorless chuckle. “I don’t know why I’m—”

Yang’s thumb wiped away a stray tear. “It’s okay, baby. Did I…?”

Blake quickly shook her head and sniffled once, her eyes downcast, staring at Yang’s chest simply to avoid her eyes. “No,” she said, her fingers trailing absentmindedly just over the waistband of Yang’s shorts. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just…” She sighed. Just _what?_ Dramatic? Selfish? A coward?

Her jaw set. No. No, she wasn’t going down that road. She took a breath, looking up pleadingly into Yang’s eyes. “How… How do you do it?”

Yang’s brow furrowed. “Do what?”

“‘Live in the moment,’” Blake said, throwing air quotes around the statement with a roll of her eyes.

Yang chuckled lightly, brushing Blake’s bangs out of her eyes. She shrugged. “A lot of practice.”

Blake sighed at the rather unhelpful answer, her eyes darting down again as she fiddled with her hands. “I—I want to, you know?” She said, glancing up at Yang through her lashes. “But I just keep thinking about how… how you’re not going to be here, and what’s the point of all of this if…?” She sighed, looking down again. “And _that’s_ stupid because it’s not like this _is_ anything. I—I mean it _is_ but it isn’t. And it’s not like we need to have it all figured out, or anything. But I just can’t turn that—that… alarm off.” She sighed, her eyes falling shut, defeated. “God, please tell me how to turn it off.”

Silence filled the air, the fireworks display – having reached its end – leaving them in the quiet blue moonlight.

“I—I can’t,” Yang finally said.

Blake looked up only to find Yang glancing off to the side; the beginnings of a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s one of those things that you just learn because you have to.” She continued. Her voice grew softer as she went on. “Because if you don’t, you know it’ll hold you prisoner.” Yang looked a million lightyears away as she swallowed thickly. There was another long silence before she took a deep breath. “Like… I—I was only a baby, when my mom left.”

Blake froze at the shift in conversation, worried that the slightest movement might jar Yang. She looked so fragile as she continued, that softer side that was constantly getting shut in finally starting to really peek through.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s hard to move past someone you never knew, right?” She said with a shrug, glancing at Blake. “But I mean, if you dwell on it too much… if you keep thinking about it, thinking about why she didn’t want you… what your mere _existence_ could’ve possibly done to make her just…” Yang sighed, calming herself with a shake of her head. “That can just destroy you from the inside out if you let it.”

It was dark, but letting go of the past was something Blake understood and understood well. She was only upset that Yang had to know it too.

“And as for the future…” Yang’s jaw clenched, her eyes meeting Blake’s with such gravity they almost seemed to glow red in the darkness. “Blake, you _never_ know when you’re going to lose people you care about.” Yang took a deep breath, looking like she was about to spill her soul.

“You don’t have to,” Blake said before she could continue. “Don’t feel like you have to, just because I…”

Yang smiled softly, shaking her head and taking Blake’s hands in her own. “It’s fine. I… I want you to know.” She took a breath, falling serious again, her voice coming out measured. “So, Ruby and I are half-sisters.”

Blake wasn’t entirely shocked by the admission, given Yang’s earlier slip about this “Summer” woman being Ruby’s mother. She nodded as Yang continued.

“Raven was really my mother only in name. Like, yeah, biologically, she was my mom; but Ruby’s mom, Summer, was the one who raised me.” Yang’s lips twitched into a nostalgic smile, seeming to recall some memory from her past. “She was my hero,” Yang said after a moment, smile growing. “Super-mom. Was a firefighter and paramedic, _and_ the best baker you’d ever meet.” Yang’s smile faltered as she continued, her hands playing gently with Blake’s. “I… I always wanted to be just like her. I still do.”

Blake watched as several emotions flickered across Yang’s features, heart breaking a little as Yang’s voice cracked on her next words.

“I was only ten when she died.” She swallowed once before continuing. “I never really got all the details, but it was while she was on a call. They rescued everyone but… Summer…” Yang sighed. “Anyway, after that, dad shut down and I… s-someone had to look after Ruby. So, I didn’t have time to mourn. Not when my little sister’s world just went crashing down for the first time.

It was for the best, I think,” Yang continued, nodding faintly. “Back then, looking after Ruby, needing to be there for her, it made me have to just… take things day-by-day. I didn’t have time to think about a future without our mom; I had to just focus on how to get by each day. How to make sure Ruby grew up right, stayed out of trouble, had a homecooked meal every night.” She shrugged.

“So, I’m not saying it’s easy, Blake,” Yang said with a shake of her head. “God, there are days where I still live in the past with Raven. And there are days I live in the future without Summer. But I always try to come back to the present; where I can live day-by-day. Where – right now – there’s you, and me, and this godforsaken heatwave,” Yang said with a chuckle, Blake following with a small smile of her own. Yang tipped forward slightly until her forehead rested against Blake’s. “And look, I _know_ people are temporary, Blake; but, fuck,” she said, shaking her head, “I don’t want to be, for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand nothing like half-naked heart-to-hearts, right? lol Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to get myself back on a schedule because vol 7 is just around the corner and summer is over, so time to get this puppy done!
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment if you enjoyed! You guys know it makes my whole damn day... Or leave kudos, bookmark, subscribe, whatever you're feeling :)
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up on tumblr: @empressofedge


	12. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so this is like a little over 5k words and it is absolutely NSFW, fair warning this time lol

_“I_ know _people are temporary, Blake; but, fuck, I don’t want to be, for you.”_

Yang’s words echoed in Blake’s ears as she stared down at her with wide eyes. Her heart thrumming with something other than nerves.

Blake’s mind tried to tell her there were a million different things that could mean. But, really, she knew. Maybe it should’ve scared her more than it actually did. Maybe she should’ve wanted to scoot off of Yang’s lap and distance herself from the swell of emotions rising in her chest.

Instead, she sat stock-still, unable to even think about moving further away from Yang. Actually, if she was being perfectly honest, she already felt like she was too far away, even settled snuggly on her lap.

She wasn’t entirely sure how long she sat there, saying nothing, but eventually her brain caught up to the fact that Yang just laid _a lot_ out there, and she should probably try to at least acknowledge it in a way other than the mindless gawking that was currently taking place.

But – before Blake could actually say anything – Yang broke. The tears she’d been holding back springing free on the next blink of her eyes as her hands came up to cradle Blake’s face, her thumb dragging lightly over Blake’s bottom lip before she shook her head and guided her forward. Blake leaned into the kiss willingly.

It was soft, gentle, just Yang’s lips brushing feather-light against hers once before Yang pulled back an inch.

Blake’s eyes stayed shut, her lips parted still as she contemplated leaning back in for more. But – to her surprise – Yang beat her to it with a shaky exhale of her name, her mouth finding Blake’s on a better angle, her tongue slipping into Blake’s mouth and fingers tangling into Blake’s hair.

This was different from how Yang usually kissed her. This was full of desperation. Of hope. Of need instead of want.

Blake’s hands came up, her fingers laying gently along Yang’s neck as her thumbs brushed over the line of her jaw and she kissed her back.

Yang pulled back again after a long moment and her eyes met Blake’s in the darkness. Her hands untangled from Blake’s hair as she looked at her and Blake looked back. She watched as Yang’s gaze flicked high to the top of her head, trailing slowly down her features, her fingertips following the line of her gaze once she reached Blake’s neck.

Yang’s touch was light, barely a brush against her skin, but it still sent goosebumps sprawling out over Blake’s arms, her chest, anywhere she felt Yang’s hands travel. Seeing the utter _awe_ in Yang’s gaze as she gently mapped out Blake’s body with her hands… Blake had no idea Yang had been holding this back. Had no idea just how _long_ she’d been holding this back.

Yang’s hands stopped their journey south as she reached the waistband of Blake’s underwear, her hands skirting out to caress her hips instead. She looked up into Blake’s eyes again as her thumbs drew lazy circles over her hipbones; and Blake… Blake was captivated.

“Yang…” Blake breathed her name out slow, leaning forward, pulling her face closer until Yang’s eyes fluttered shut. She gently took Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth, a shiver running up her spine as the grip on her hips tightened slightly.

As she pulled back, Yang’s head dipped forward, laying hot, slow, kisses along Blake’s neck, up to the underside of her jaw as her hands slipped around Blake’s waist to hold her a little closer. Blake shifted into the embrace comfortably, brain honed in on how amazing Yang felt; on how amazing Yang made her feel.

Her hands found home in blonde locks, tugging lightly until Yang pulled back to look up at her with hooded eyes.

Yang’s breath came shallow between parted lips. “You are so stunning.” The words were spoken slowly, one at a time, enunciated like they were the most important words Yang had ever uttered in her life. For a split second, Blake thought that maybe they were – to her anyway – but then Yang’s mouth found her collarbone and any thought she may have had flew straight from her mind.

Blake’s eyes shut and she arched into the caress of Yang’s lips on her skin. She felt her heart hammering in her chest but the rush of anxiety she’d become accustomed to feeling along with it didn’t come – instead replaced with an overwhelming sense of longing.

With everything in perspective. With the romance of the night. With every one of Yang’s touches being the most tender and gentle and genuinely real thing Blake had ever known; everything she’d been so afraid of felt far less daunting.

Summoning every ounce of willpower she had, Blake guided Yang back by her shoulders. Yang’s embrace loosened as she pulled back and Blake missed the comforting pressure instantly.

Before Blake could even say anything, Yang was shaking her head, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. “I—I’m sorry,” Yang said, taking a deep breath. “I got a little carried away there.” She forced out a small laugh.

Blake cupped her face in both hands, forcing Yang to meet her gaze. She wiped away Yang’s tears with her thumbs, shaking her head. “No. No, you didn’t.” She paused, looking into Yang’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Yang looked so vulnerable, eyes wide, lips parted, hands shaky as they settled back down on the tops of Blake’s thighs, but she nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah. I just…” she glanced down, thumbs drawing small circles into Blake’s skin. “I needed to… feel you. That you were here. Real.”

Blake sighed, sweeping Yang’s bangs out of her eyes before letting her fingertips brush along her jaw. She swallowed hard, Yang’s words speaking to her heart.

Blake’s hands fell away from Yang’s face to grab her hands, guiding them slowly up her thighs, over the plane of her stomach, and she felt Yang tense.

“Blake—”

Blake's hands stopped as she looked up into Yang’s eyes. “I promise,” she said, “I _promise,_ I want this.” Her lips quirked a little as she rethought her phrasing. “I promise, I want _you._ ”

Yang stared at her, her fingers twitching against the bare skin of Blake’s abdomen. She shook her head. “But what about--?”

Blake shook her head and rocked forward, pecking Yang’s lips once before she spoke, forehead resting against Yang’s, fingers only slightly shaky where their hands had stalled. “We’re here now, Yang.” Blake exhaled, a little nervous. “And even if…” she swallowed hard, fidgeting a little. “Even if you are temporary… even if we can’t do anything to stop that… God, I’m just so sick of—of…”

Blake pulled back to look at her, giving Yang’s hands a gentle squeeze. Looking into the soft lilac of Yang’s eyes, Blake found herself stumped for how to finish her thought, too many emotions bombarding her at once to be able to sort them all out. “You…”

Then, to her complete bafflement, Yang _chuckled._

“S-sorry,” Yang said, trying to school her features into that of seriousness again. “I know you were like… starting a new thought it’s just…” she cleared her throat. “You’re sick of… me?”

Blake smirked at Yang fondly, then gave her a light shove on the shoulder, happy for the familiar banter; for the thick tension dissipating from the air. “Maybe I am now,” Blake said.

Yang’s arms wrapped around her waist, her lips fell to Blake’s chest, kissing over her heart with a hum. “Really?” Yang mumbled against her skin.

Blake sighed, her fingers raking gently through Yang’s hair as her eyes drifted shut. “No.” Blake’s hands slid to take Yang’s face between them, guiding her gently back so she could look into her eyes. She leaned forward, stopping just short of Yang’s lips as she spoke. “We’re being honest tonight, right?”

She felt Yang let out a shaky breath, just barely nodding ‘yes.’

“In that case,” Blake said, her voice dropped to just above a whisper as she continued, “I’m starting to think maybe I’ll never be sick of you…”

She was expecting Yang to kiss her, expecting the gap between them to finally be filled, but was instead met with the sensation of Yang leaning back, and her eyes popped open to try and understand _why._ When they did, her heart leapt. Yang was smiling, still tearful, but happy.

“Y’know,” Yang said, hands rubbing small soothing circles into the small of Blake’s back. “It’s so nice to be on the same page. Even if it’s only now. For this moment.”

Blake smiled back, basking in the glory of Yang beneath her, in her room, on her bed, hair lit by the blue glow of the moon. She couldn’t help but think about how – in the morning – her sheets would smell like honey and lavender. Couldn’t help but think about it always smelling that way. Couldn’t help but think about waking up to a face-full of blonde locks. About smooth skin and curves pressed against her own.

It sounded so nice, and warm, and inviting, and like everything Blake always wanted. Like waking up in one of her stupid romance novels with the sweet princess and dashing rogue rolled into one perfect woman…

And _god_ she wanted her.

She _wanted her._

She wanted her since they met. Since Blake made a complete fool of herself trying to take her order. Since Blake was in her lap in her shitty car by the bay. Since Yang got the slightest bit jealous over _Sun._ Since they went on all of their “not dates” to the beach and the arcade and around town. Since she told her about Adam and her past and she didn’t judge her, didn’t look at her with pity or sorrow. Since she fell apart in Yang’s arms with her own touch, Yang’s voice a whisper in her ear.

And she needed her. Needed her since she blushed over flowers. Since she fell into their poorly constructed sandcastle. Since she ordered that stupidly sweet drink. Since she tucked the flower into Blake’s hair. Since she lit up at fireworks.

Since she poured her own soul in the quiet heat of the night; and the walls shattered, bringing Blake’s restraint with them.

Blake let out a breath. Truly, there was nothing left to say, so she just leaned forward, her lips finding Yang’s softly once, twice, three times, as she slowly built the heat between them back up.

By the fourth kiss Yang’s hands began to wander, skimming lightly over Blake’s back, each time skipping easily over the clasp of her bra without trying to remove it.

“You can—take it—off,” Blake said between kisses. She felt Yang pause beneath her and tamped down the automatic response of frustration that wanted to escape.

“Are you—”

“ _Yes.”_ Okay, _mostly_ tamped down…

Regardless, the response drew a low chuckle from Yang that Blake could feel across her lips and it sent her stomach swooping.

“Okay, baby,” Yang said, laying a soft kiss to the corner of Blake’s mouth. “Okay.” She kissed her again, long and slow and deep as her hands slowly drifted up her back again. But, when they reached the clasp of her bra, they slid right over it.

Blake was about to complain as Yang’s lips left hers, but then she was peppering soft kisses over her cheek, up her jawline, her tongue licking across the sensitive skin just below Blake’s ear before she started the slow journey of mapping a path down Blake’s neck.

Blake felt Yang’s fingertips gently brush over her shoulder, slipping the strap of her bra down her arm as her lips continued their exploration of new territory.

Blake bit her lip to keep from sighing, already feeling the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the sweat beading on her forehead. Honestly, Yang hadn’t even really done anything yet and Blake felt an inch from shattering. Hell, if she _breathed_ right Blake might’ve fallen apart. She was starting to think, at this point, she wouldn’t even be embarrassed.

Yang painted kisses – slow and loving – across her chest and repeated the process on the other side, gently slipping Blake’s arm out of her bra strap. Once both arms were free, an arm snaked around Blake’s waist, tugging her hips closer to Yang’s body as Yang buried her face in Blake’s neck, kissing her softly once as her free hand slipped around and unhooked her bra.

Blake tugged it from her chest and tossed it to the floor, Yang still tucked into the crook of her neck, laying a couple more soft kisses to the skin there before pulling back.

To Blake’s surprise, the first thing Yang looked at was her eyes, reaching up to gently tuck a few loose strands of hair behind Blake’s ears before her eyes drew down, her fingertips tracing lightly over Blake’s features before coming to rest around the top of her chest.

She glanced back up, and it took all of Blake’s concentration to hear what she was saying over the pounding of her pulse in her ears.

“What do you want me to do, baby?”

Blake’s head pitched forward to rest against Yang’s as she let out a large, impatient, breath. “ _Touch_ me.”

Maybe Yang chuckled, maybe she didn’t, honestly Blake didn’t care _what_ she did as long as her hands did something.

Which they did. Oh, god, they did.

One of Yang’s hands slid slowly down Blake’s chest, between her breasts, before wrapping around the small of her back. The other followed a moment after, tracing along the same path before skirting off to the side, her fingers curling along Blake’s ribcage as her thumb brushed gently over her nipple and—

Blake inhaled sharply, desire spiking directly between her thighs as Yang toyed at her nipple, thumb rolling over it gently a few times as she gauged her reaction.

Somewhere through her haze, Blake found the mind to lean forward, connecting her lips to Yang’s in a sloppy, overeager kiss that left her head spinning. Yang pulled away after only a moment, ducking her head to lay open mouthed kisses down Blake’s chest. Her mouth found Blake’s other nipple and Blake’s hands shot to tangle in Yang’s hair, desire and frustration building higher.

Blake tugged gently on Yang’s hair, intent on telling her to get on with it; but all it did was draw a muffled moan from Yang’s mouth, buzzing across Blake’s hypersensitive skin and drawing a small whine from her throat.

Yang sucked lightly, her teeth grazing over the stiffened peak before she pulled back, panting, and flushed, and pupils dilated.

There was a moment where it was just them. Just Blake looking into Yang’s eyes. Appreciating the rapid rise and fall of Yang’s chest. The way her breath was cool against Blake’s skin. Then, Blake kissed her; soft enough to mean something, desperate enough to let her know she needed more.

One of Blake’s hands slipped from Yang’s hair; her fingers trailing lightly along the length of Yang’s arm until she reached her hand, still settled on her breast. Blake grabbed her wrist gently, guiding it away from her chest and lower. Down over her ribcage, across the plane of her stomach, until Yang’s fingertips brushed the waistband of her underwear. Blake gasped against their kiss, looking to lean into Yang further when Yang pulled back.

“Wait.”

“ _Yang._ ” Her name came out far more impatient than Blake had intended, but the pressure building between her legs was becoming painful, and she just—she needed—

“I know,” Yang said, laying a soft kiss to Blake’s lips, her thumb drawing patterns against the small of Blake’s back. She leaned back again – just slightly – so her eyes could meet Blake’s as she spoke. “I just want to see you.”

Blake breathed out, shaky, as Yang’s hand drifted a little lower on its own. How could she be frustrated when that was Yang’s response?

Her grip on Yang’s wrist went slack and she brought both her arms up to brace herself against Yang’s shoulders instead. Despite her best efforts, her eyes fluttered shut as Yang’s fingertips brushed against the front of her underwear, her head tipping forward to rest against Yang’s.

She was worried for a moment that Yang would stop again, make her lean back again. But then two fingers ran over the thin barrier of her underwear and her breath caught; because even through the barrier, Yang touching her was far better than anything Blake could ever manage on her own.

She repeated the motion a few times, drawing small gasps from Blake’s throat. But it wasn’t _enough._ And Blake wasn’t feeling patient at this point, having ached for this for so long.

“Yang, _touch me.”_

The fingers between her legs stalled for a second, Yang’s breath shaky as is skipped across Blake’s lips. But then she pushed Blake’s underwear to the side and those same two fingers found slick heat and Blake moaned. Low and guttural, even though she’d barely touched her for more than a second. It was so much. It was _so_ much. Way more than Blake could ever have anticipated. And as Yang’s fingers started to paint firm circles over her clit, Blake knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Like that?” Yang’s voice was soft and curious as she explored new territory. And while Blake knew she should probably reassure her that ‘ _yes, like that,’_ words were not a thing that could happen at that moment.

So, instead, she nodded, her nose brushing against Yang’s as her breath sped up. Her nails dug into the back of Yang’s shoulders. Her hips rocked lightly at the speed Yang had built, Yang’s hand at the small of her back helping to guide her.

It _really_ didn’t take long before stars were dancing behind her eyelids and Blake bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her body was tense, just on the brink of snapping, but it was too soon. She didn’t want it to end yet.

Yang, however, didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. “It’s okay, baby. Come on.” Her lips brushed Blake’s once, and Blake let out a small whimper. “That’s it.”

Despite her best efforts, Blake tipped over the edge, her breath hitching and tears springing to her eyes. God, she had no idea it could feel this way. Somewhere in her peak she sought Yang’s lips, panting against them when kissing became too difficult.

As she came down, her eyes fluttered open to find Yang’s and the way Yang was looking at her sent desire coursing through her once more.

There was a beat, then, well… she wasn’t entirely sure who moved first, but the next thing she knew her back was pressed against the mattress, Yang was tossing her own bra onto the floor, and then their lips met in a kiss that sent Blake’s mind reeling.

Blake’s arms wrapped around Yang’s neck, drawing her closer. Her body fell flush against Blake’s and to have so much of Yang pressed against her was the most unimaginably amazing thing Blake had ever known.

When Yang broke the kiss, Blake was gasping, only encouraged by the way Yang moved to her jaw, down her neck, across her chest. Yang left scorching kisses along Blake’s stomach as she travelled lower, and Blake did her best to gather Yang’s hair in her hands, to keep it out of her face.

Yang settled on her stomach between Blake’s legs, her hands caressing slowly down Blake’s sides as she kissed her way across Blake’s body, from hip to hip sucking a mark onto one of Blake’s hipbones before soothing it with her tongue.

Somewhere in the very very _very_ back of her mind, Blake thought about how at least that one would be easier to hide.

Yang slowed down for a moment after that. Blake looked down, expecting to be met with her gaze only to see Yang guide her leg off her shoulder, to lay it flat on the bed. Blake was puzzled for all of a second before Yang leaned over to kiss across her thigh; her lips leaving feather-light kisses against the ink of Blake’s tattoo. Yang sighed against her skin, her fingers hooking into the waistband of Blake’s underwear as she glanced up at her through her lashes.

Blake nodded and Yang shifted back, forcing Blake to let go of her hair as she slipped Blake’s underwear off.

Blake was honestly astounded by how hot she still was, laid out perfectly naked on her bed. But with the air conditioning broken, and the heat wave, and the way Yang was playing her body like a fiddle… well, maybe it made sense.

Her thoughts of discomfort completely vanished though, once Yang settled between her legs again. She kissed slowly up the inside of one of Blake’s thighs, just about to where she needed her most, before she pulled back, doing the same on the other side.

Only this time she didn’t pull back.

Blake sighed, her fingers slipping back into Yang’s hair and hips lifting to meet the stroke of Yang’s tongue before she could even try to stop herself. Yang hummed against her, and the vibration shot straight through her, drawing a low groan from her chest as her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut.

Why had she been keeping herself from this? _How_ had she been keeping herself from this? How had she convinced herself that her own hands could even hold a candle Yang? God, sure they were on borrowed time but… why had she wasted any of it thinking about how _this_ would be too much? It had already been “too much” and damn, at this point she was going to enjoy every single second of—

“ _Yang…”_ Her name passed Blake’s lips in a pleading sigh as she redoubled her efforts; drawing intricate patterns with her tongue as her fingers dug into Blake’s hips. Blake did her best to keep them steady but with the way Yang was worshipping her, pulling out all the stops to push her closer and closer and closer to the edge, it was next to impossible.

Blake felt herself on the brink again quickly. Breath coming fast and shallow as Yang licked and sucked and hummed between her legs, drawing a quiet _fuck_ from her lips as she tried to prolong the inevitable.

It only took a few more moments before her vision flashed white and heat coursed through her, her hips jumping off the mattress again and thighs tightening around Yang’s head as she came with a broken cry of something between a curse and Yang’s name.

Yang brought her back down gently, helping her ride out the aftershocks before withdrawing her mouth.

Blake was in absolute _awe._ She never knew sex could feel so good. That it could be a damn challenge to draw it out. That someone would be able and willing to make her tip over the edge more than once with complete ease.

“You’re so beautiful, Blake.” Having mostly caught her breath, Blake looked down as Yang spoke, seeing desire and care behind her gaze. “Every part of you.” Yang continued, leaning down to kiss just below Blake’s navel. “Your body…” She slowly worked her way up Blake’s body with her lips, stopping to murmur her next words against Blake’s chest. “Your heart…” She mapped a path up Blake’s neck, along her jaw, across her forehead. “Your mind…” Blake’s hands found Yang’s hips as Yang leaned down to take Blake’s earlobe between her teeth, her right hand venturing south, fingertips toying lazily between her legs. Blake shivered, still sensitive from moments before and Yang released her earlobe, to speak. “Do you have one more in you, baby?”

Yang’s fingers dipped a little lower and Blake let out a shaky breath. She licked her lips. “Trying to hit all the techniques in one night, Xiao Long?” She asked.

Yang chuckled. “Maybe the basics, yeah.” She laid a soft kiss to Blake’s jaw. “I mean, I think I owe you a few.”

Blake drew a hand up to press Yang back until she could look at her. Despite her teasing tone, Yang’s face was genuine; flushed from exertion and maybe a hit of bashfulness. Blake cradled her jaw in one hand. “That’s not how this works. Okay?” Blake ran a hand through Yang’s hair, brushing the sweaty strands out of her face.

Normally, she’d make a whole conversation out of this; make sure Yang knew she didn’t owe her anything, that everything Blake had given her was because she wanted to, because _they_ wanted to. But then Yang nodded, and leaned forward and pressed their lips together once and Blake was reminded of the fact that Yang’s fingers were still teasing between her thighs. Reminded of how wet she still was. Reminded of how Yang was willing and eager after being denied for this long…

Blake kissed her again, her left hand coming up to grip onto Yang’s shoulder as she spoke between kisses. “We’re talking – about this—later.”

Yang sighed against her mouth. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Blake instantly responded with _‘you’_ only feeling slightly embarrassed by her shift of morals.

Yang, however, held no such qualms. “You got me.” Her words were spoken softly, just barely a whisper, and Blake thought that maybe she wasn’t meant to hear them. But then two of Yang’s fingers slipped inside of her and Blake let out a breath, biting down on her lip as her fingernails dug into Yang’s shoulder.

To her surprise it was _Yang_ that moaned, burying her face into the crook of Blake’s neck. “Blake. You have no idea how bad I’ve… fuck. _Fuck,_ you’re so…”

Blake shifted her hips, urging Yang to start moving. Yang caught on instantly, building up a steady rhythm as she let out soft puffs of air onto Blake’s neck.

“That good, baby?”

Blake nodded, trying to keep her breath from getting out of control too quickly as Yang found every perfect angle on each thrust of her fingers. It wasn’t fair that she was so good at this. There had to be a way to make this one last a little longer, a way to—

A lightbulb went off in Blake’s head. The perfect idea if she could just concentrate long enough to put it into motion.

Her hands found their way to Yang’s chest, fingers trailing lightly over the skin there before gliding lower, brushing over the stiffened peaks of Yang’s nipples and drawing a gasp from her as her rhythm faltered. Blake rolled her nipples between her fingers a couple times before releasing them and allowing her hands to drift lower, over Yang’s abs, flexing with effort as she tried – valiantly – to not falter again.

Finally, Blake’s hands met the barrier of Yang’s shorts and she tilted her head, intent on whispering in Yang’s ear when Yang caught her by surprise, curling her fingers on her next thrust in and drawing a far too loud moan from Blake’s chest. It took a second for Blake to calm herself down again, her fingers curled tightly in Yang’s belt loops.

Once she regained some of her thought processes, Blake tried again. “Can I—Oh my _god.”_

Blake absolutely, without a doubt, had _no fucking idea_ what Yang just did, but she needed to do it again. And she needed to do it again _now._

“Yang… again… do that ag—” Her sentence was cut off with a breathy moan as Yang complied.

Yang pulled back from her neck as she repeated the motion again, and again, and again, and Blake tried her damnedest to keep her eyes open as she climbed higher and higher; the look in Yang’s eyes driving her closer to the edge than whatever trick she was pulling between her legs.

“Yang I’m—I’m— I—” This time she was cut off with a kiss, soft and caring and nothing like the relentless pace Yang had set that had her shattering in her arms for the third time in a row. Or maybe it was the care behind the kiss that really did it. The way Yang’s lips fit against hers perfectly. The way she tasted like strawberry and salt and… that feeling in Blake’s chest she didn’t want to put a name to.

There was quite the real possibility Blake blacked out for a second this time, because when she was finally aware of her surroundings again Yang was planting a soft kiss to her forehead and sliding her fingers out her. Blake sighed at the loss, but it wasn’t too bad with Yang still so close.

“How you feeling, baby?” Yang’s voice was gentle through her labored breaths as she wiped a few strands of sweat-soaked hair out of Blake’s face. “Good?”

Unable to not, Blake chuckled at the complete understatement. “Good doesn’t even begin to cover it,” she said, fingers finally unhooking from Yang’s beltloops and—

Wait.

“Wait. No,” Blake said, shaking her head. She fixed Yang with a look. “You ruined my plan.”

Yang cocked an eyebrow. “I—I’m sorry?”

“You should be! It was for you to cum.”

Yang’s face softened, lips twisting into a smirk as she leaned down to press a kiss to Blake’s forehead. “To quote the sweetest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met in my life… ‘I think I’ll survive the night.’”

Blake sighed. “I _know_ , I just—”

“Shh.” Yang’s lips met hers and Blake lost herself to the simplicity of the kiss. “You feel good, right?” Yang asked again.

Blake nodded.

Yang smiled. “Good.” She sighed, leaning her forehead against Blake’s. “That’s all I want. I want you to feel good. I want…” Yang swallowed. “I want to be the one who makes you feel good.”

Blake’s expression softened, her faux agitation melting away as she cradled Yang’s face between her hands. “You already did that, Yang.” She sighed. “You’ve been doing that.”

Yang let out a shaky breath, leaning down to kiss her one more time before she wrapped Blake in her arms, and slid to lie down on her side. It took all of a moment for Blake to realize how utterly spent she felt, and her eyes drifted shut as she snuggled into Yang’s chest, comforted by the light patterns Yang was drawing into her back.

“Y’know,” Yang said after a moment, drawing Blake back from the brink of sleep, “you were right.”

Blake pulled away from the warmth of Yang’s body to look up at her with a raised eyebrow. “’Bout what?” She mumbled, still half-asleep.

Yang smirked. “You are absolutely my flavor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve chapters, over 60k words and Blake finally gets some. Good for her. (Yes. Yang is absolutely an overachiever)
> 
> I really didn't want to cut it there lol but sex scenes always jack up the word count and I didn't want it to get too long, and since it had a decent stopping point I took it haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! As always, if you did, feel free to drop a comment (it legit makes my day you really don't understand). And of course, I'm always open to constructive criticism too! 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr with asks or whatever: @empressofedge
> 
> And of course have a great day/ night!


	13. Call It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hi! Hello! We back at it again with the BEES! As always, hope you enjoy. I feel like we're kinda sorta getting to the homestretch now, beelieve it or not (but we'll see, bees have a way of always ruining all of my plans)

Blake woke up in warm sheets. Her hair stuck to her forehead, neck, and back; her body pleasantly sore. She hummed, stretching out on her stomach as memories of the previous night played through her head and a blissful smile stretched across her lips before her half-awake mind could talk her out of it.

Even as she slowly came to and every single emotion she was feeling rushed through her, the smile didn’t slip from her face, too happy and sated to pretend to be anything but. The smile only started to falter when she slid her hand over the bedsheets, expecting to come across soft curves and warm skin, only to find nothing but empty space.

Blake’s eyes squinted open against the sunlight peeking in through her bedroom window to confirm her suspicions that Yang was, in fact, not in her bed. Her lips tugged down as she played with the sheets between her fingertips. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to waking up with Yang curled around her. Last night had been…

Blake sighed, her eyes falling shut again as she thought about how Yang had touched her. Gentle. Reverent. She might’ve even gone so far as to say loving _._ She bit at her lip to fight the smile that wanted to come back and took a deep breath, gripping the bedsheets a little tighter as she was hit with the scent of Yang and sweat and sex.

As she let the breath back out, Blake couldn’t help but feel that maybe it was a good thing Yang had snuck out in the middle of the night. Sure, she’d said some things last night, but Blake wouldn’t hold her to it. Regardless of whether or not they wanted to be more permanent to each other, it was still complicated.

Yang was amazing, but she was _leaving_ and nothing was going to stop that. And even if Yang didn’t have to leave, Blake had to go back to school, so they’d still be separated. Sure, long distance was a thing, but Blake couldn’t ask her to do that. When so much of their relationship had been based on the physical… well, how could she expect anyone to give that up just to be with her? Especially Yang, who deserved someone that could give her everything she wanted. Everything she needed. Everything she deserved.

So, yeah, she _knew_ it was probably for the best that she left. And yet…

“Well, looks like someone had a good night.”

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin as she tugged the sheets up to cover her body and flipped over to see Sun leaning in her doorway with a smirk. She fell back onto the mattress, covering her face with both hands as she let out a long breath. “Shit, Sun. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re gonna have another one when your girlfriend gets back in here,” Sun said, and Blake looked at him through her fingers as he continued. “I mean… _not_ what I expected to walk into this morning, for sure.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, shook her head. “What are you—”

“Trying to sneak a peek at Blake now, too, Wukong? And here I thought you really hit it off with Weiss.”

Sun was right. Blake’s heart nearly stopped as Yang stepped into the doorway, positively glowing in nothing but her underwear and one of Blake’s T-shirts. It took Blake about a full minute to play catch up, and she was relieved to find that Yang and Sun had been too invested in whatever strange back-and-forth they had going to realize her stunned silence. 

“—aaaaand I’m regretting every second of it. Anyway!” Yang turned her attention to Blake, a small smile fixed on her lips. “I’ve got a beautiful woman to attend to, so if you’ll just…” Yang stepped inside Blake’s room and kicked the door shut behind her, effectively knocking Sun back into the hallway with a grumble. It was only then Blake really realized that Yang _also_ had a tray full of breakfast foods and drinks and her heart warmed as Yang walked over, gently placing the tray on the nightstand before sitting down on her bed.

Yang smiled, brushing Blake’s bangs away from her face. “Morning, beautiful.”

Blake sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist as she took Yang’s face between her hands and left a soft, lingering, kiss against her lips. It wasn’t until Yang kissed her back with a smile that Blake realized just how disappointed she was when she’d thought Yang had left.

She kissed her until both of their smiles made it impossible, and then she pulled away with a sigh. “Good morning,” Blake said.

Yang’s smile grew as she nudged her forehead against Blake’s, their noses brushing. “ _Best_ morning,” she said with a chuckle.

Blake giggled and bit her lip to keep her smile from growing as she reached forward, absent-mindedly toying with the hem of Yang’s t-shirt.

Yang cleared her throat, pulling back a little. “I—I hope you don’t mind; I just borrowed a shirt. Crop tops aren’t exactly that comfortable to spend mornings in.”

Blake chuckled. “It’s fine.” She looked down at the shirt Yang had chosen again and cocked an eyebrow. “Though you could’ve picked a bigger one.”

Yang smirked. “But would you _really_ want that?”

Blake took a minute to consider Yang in an oversized t-shirt instead, her smile twitching a little higher. “I think you’d look adorable.”

Yang’s smile widened into something more genuine as she ducked her head down, breaking eye contact for a second before looking back up at Blake through her lashes. “Well,” she said with a shrug, “the cost of dating someone a little smaller than me.”

Blake’s ears twitched up at the mention of “dating” and judging by the blush that crept across Yang’s face, she’d recognized her slip as well. Yang cleared her throat, leaning forward to pull the tray from the nightstand onto the bed. “I, uh, made breakfast,” she said, and Blake was willing to let the prior subject drop for now.

Blake smirked, looking down at the tray full of eggs, pancakes, toast, fresh fruit, orange juice, tea, and coffee. She looked back up at Yang. “A lot of it,” she said, Yang’s face turning a deeper shade of red as she shrugged.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Yang admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck. “We’ve never really had to talk about it. I mean I know we had tea a few times, but that was in the afternoon and I wasn’t sure if you liked it in the morning, or if you’d rather have coffee. And then, it’s the middle of a heatwave, so I thought maybe something cold would be…” She sighed, shoulders deflating slightly.

Blake’s smile softened as she reached forward and gently picked up the cup of tea from the tray, bringing it to her lips. Her eyes closed and she let out a small hum.

“Tea, then,” Yang said. Blake’s eyes fluttered open and Yang was smiling, reaching down and taking the coffee for herself. “I’m more of a coffee person, if I’m being honest.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Oh no. _Coffee?_ That’s the deal breaker right there, Xiao Long.”

Yang chuckled, scooting so she was sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the bed, facing Blake. Blake watched her as she made her coffee; black with a little bit of sugar. Her gaze drifted up as Yang stirred her drink, scanning over every inch of the woman in front of her. She took a moment longer to appreciate Yang’s face, still slightly groggy from their late night, hair such an absolute disaster that Blake couldn’t help but wonder how she was ever going to tame it.

But she was beautiful. All soft expressions and gentle movements, glowing bright in the morning sun. She was something Blake could get used to seeing in the mornings.

“…Blake?”

Blake jolted, just realizing Yang had been speaking. “Huh?”

Yang grinned, waving one of the empty plates she’d brought in the air. “I said, what are you in the mood for?”

“Oh!” Blake placed her tea back on the tray, taking the plate from Yang’s hands instead. As she looked over her options, she became aware of just how hungry she really was, taking a little bit of everything. Besides, Yang went through all the trouble to make this, she felt taking only one thing would be a crime.

There was silence for a moment as they stacked food onto their plates and began eating. After sampling a bit of everything though, Blake hummed. “You’re a really good cook.” It was true, the pancakes were fluffy and delicious, the eggs seasoned to perfection, and Blake didn’t know toast could taste so damn good.

Yang chuckled in reply. “I mean, it’s all pretty basic stuff, if I’m being honest.”

Blake blushed and shrugged. “Well, I’m not much of a cook. So…”

Yang waved her off. “Oh, I bet you’re fine.”

Blake looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “When I was 18, I set the kitchen on fire trying to make waffles.”

Yang didn’t even try to cover up the snort of laughter that escaped her. “But it’s—”

“I know!”

Yang laughed again, picking up a forkful of eggs and smirking at Blake. “Well, maybe I can teach you how to make waffles without starting a fire.”

Blake chuckled. She stared down into her food with a small smile, playing with a piece of pancake at the end of her fork. “I… I think I’d like that.”

Yang cleared her throat. “Yeah, well, don’t get too flattered or anything,” Yang said, pointing at Blake with her fork. “I’m only offering as a future firefighter. It’s my duty.”

Blake laughed lightly, shaking her head, her heart lighting up as Yang’s face slipped back into a smile. “Sure.”

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Yang started to fidget. She spoke up again, a little more hesitant than she had been with the easy conversation just minutes ago. “So… Blake.”

Blake cocked an eyebrow at her tone. “…Yang?”  

Yang sighed, placing her fork down on her plate. “About… about last night.”

Blake’s ears twitched, her hands stilling as a weight settled in her stomach. She knew they needed talk about it. She just didn’t know what to expect. Didn’t know what she even wanted to hear.

She didn’t say anything and Yang sighed again. “Blake, we… we have to talk about it.”

“What about it?” Blake asked with a shrug. She saw Yang flinch a little out of the corner of her eye and she frowned, setting her plate back on the tray and shaking her head. “Sorry, I— that wasn’t how I meant it.”

Yang put her own plate on the tray too, reaching to hold her coffee instead. “It’s okay. If… if you don’t want to talk about it, then… well… I just want to—” She let out a breath. “Look. I—I know I put a lot out there last night.” Yang’s thumbs drew nervous circles around the outside of her mug. “I just don’t want you to think that—that you—” She swallowed. “I said it was going to be a trial run, and I meant it. I don’t expect anything more just because—”

“Is… is that what you want?” Blake asked. Her palms were sweaty as she grabbed the sheet from around her waist and brought it up to her chest, suddenly very aware of just how bare she was. Yang looked at her a little confused and Blake swallowed hard before elaborating. “Something more?”

Yang’s shoulders slumped; she shook her head, eyes downcast. “I—I want… I want whatever you want.”

Blake sighed. “That’s not an answer, Yang.”

Yang sighed and shrugged, looking back up into Blake’s eyes and Blake could see Yang’s answer before she even said it. “What do you want me to say, Blake? _Of course,_ I want more. I… I really like you.”

Blake chuckled. “You barely know me.”

Yang’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s just a _lie._ ”

“Is it?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Blake shook her head. “Okay. What do you really know about me?”

“I know you’re beautiful,” Yang said, placing her mug back down onto the tray.

Blake rolled her eyes. “That’s not—”

“I know you’re smart and funny and a complete dork. I know you love to read. I know that you like tea over coffee. I know you love Sun like family, even if you won’t admit it. I know you kinda hate your job – which I will _never_ understand, but whatever.” Blake chuckled, but her smile slipped as Yang continued, more serious. “I know you’re afraid of.. _.this.”_ Yang gestured between them. “And I know I’m sitting here asking you to face it. And… I know you’re brave for even letting me get as close as I have. Because—because I know you’ve been hurt and, Blake, I… I would never – _never –_ hurt you like that. I— I just want… I want to make the most of this, because I’ve never…” She sighed and silence washed over them for a moment before she continued. “Last night… you said you felt it too. I’ve never felt that before, Blake. I’ve never felt _this_ before. And I… I don’t know what it is… but I just want it to last as long as you’ll let me.” Yang looked at her, eyes wide, breath shaky. “ _That’s_ what I want.”

Blake blinked. That was – admittedly – _a lot_ to take in. And _a lot_ to unpack. And to be perfectly honest, Blake was overwhelmed. She wanted that. She wanted that more than anything. She wanted that more than she should. Wanted to be _with_ Yang more than she should. And maybe it would play out exactly as she expected – with each of them completely brokenhearted. But was she really willing to risk _never_ having it, and still coming away with that ache in her chest? It was too late to fool herself into thinking this was nothing.

It had _always_ been too late for that.

Yang was still staring, waiting for a response. Giving a mile like always, just waiting for Blake to give an inch.

Blake grinned. She was still far too tired to rely on her filter; afraid that if she answered seriously, she might let too much slip through the cracks. “Do you seriously think I work in that ice cream truck year-round?”

Yang groaned. “ _Blake._ ”

“Seriously! If we’re going to try dating, you should probably know what I do for the other three fourths of the year.”

“I mean I know you go to— wait.” Yang looked up at her, eyes sparkling and Blake knew that she just made both the worst and best decision of her life. “We’re—You want to…?”

Blake smiled, a little more genuine, pushing the fear in her heart down until all that was left was this moment. “ _Of course,_ I want to.” Despite trying to keep her cool, Blake’s voice cracked. But Yang didn’t seem to mind at all; a huge smile lighting up her features more than Blake ever thought was possible.

Yang opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath as if to speak before it promptly shut again, a light laugh escaping her as she shook her head. For a second she just _stared_ at Blake and Blake felt a blush tint her cheeks. Then, Yang’s gaze dipped to the tray on the bed between them, quickly grabbing it and getting up to put it back on Blake’s nightstand before she turned back to the bed and looked at Blake again.

God, Blake didn’t think she’d _ever_ get used to the way Yang looked at her.

Before she could spiral down that particular rabbit hole, however, Yang was practically tackling her back onto the mattress and all Blake could do was giggle into her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Yang in turn, as Yang nuzzled her neck.

Yang’s body weight and warmth on top of her was calming, and she took a moment to just enjoy the closeness, the intimacy and purity of the moment. After their relationship being so hot and heavy so far, it was so nice to be reminded of the other side of things. The softer side. The side Blake had never truly experienced before. The side Blake was hoping to get to see more of now that they were “officially” dating. Whatever that meant for them.

Blake sighed, squeezing Yang a little tighter. “I have to be honest, though. I don’t… I don’t know how this is going to—”

“Shh,” Yang said, softly; her head popping up just enough for Blake to hear her clearly. “We’ve got time. Let’s just… enjoy this.” She dipped her head back into the curve of Blake’s neck, sighing softly.

Blake turned and placed a kiss to her head, feeling Yang relax more fully into her embrace. Her heart melted, eyes fluttering shut.

She knew they really should talk about it more, but Yang was right. There was time. And right now, Yang was in her arms, and she wasn’t going to pass up this perfect moment.

 

 

After a morning of sheer bliss, the absolute last thing Blake wanted to do – second maybe only to working a shift in the ice cream truck – was help her parents with bonfire clean up. And yet, here she found herself: on the beach, sighing for the millionth time as she found _another_ plastic cup wedged in the sand.

Blake tossed it into the trash bag she was hauling around, letting her mind drift to more pleasant thoughts; like earlier that morning, with Yang curled up on top of her. Yang pressing soft kisses to her neck and jaw. Yang simply sighing and snuggling closer and closer until they were a mess of limbs; Blake unable to determine where she ended and Yang began.

She wanted to be back there. She wanted to be with Yang, enjoying every single second they had together now that they were dating.

_Dating._

It still felt strange to admit. Even though nothing was really changing, it kind of felt like everything was, and Blake was a little concerned that Yang didn’t seem keen to talk about it. She was starting to understand wanting to live in the moment, but they couldn’t pretend like the future wasn’t going to happen.

“So, you are alive.” Blake looked up to find Ilia grinning at her, a trash bag of her own in-hand. “I didn’t even see you last night.”

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes. “It’s a lot of ground. Must’ve just missed each other.”

Ilia’s grin fell as she studied her for a moment and Blake blushed as she tossed another stray cup in the trash.

After another moment of her just staring a hole into the side of her head, Blake broke. “Okay, what?”

Ilia put her trash bag on the ground, crossing her arms. “You had sex.”

Blake’s ears twitched straight up along with the rest of her body as she dropped the trash bag in her hand, looking around to see if her parents were in earshot. “God, Ilia, you can’t just—”

“Am I wrong?” Ilia asked, cocking an eyebrow. She shook her head. “Because, I don’t think I’m wrong.”

Blake glanced around again, her cheeks flaring as she met Ilia’s eyes, not even having to say anything before Ilia smiled, a little more softly.

Blake sighed. “Look, it’s… yeah. Okay. Yes. I—we’re actually…” Blake bit her lip to fight off a smile. “We’re… dating. Now. I guess.”

Ilia raised an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Blake’s smile fell. She bent down to pick up her trash bag again, wanting to busy herself so she didn’t have to actually look at Ilia. “No. We—we definitely are.”

“Then that’s… great?”

Blake sighed. “Yeah…” It _was_ great. It should feel completely wholeheartedly unbelievably fucking _fantastic._ Because Yang – the girl of Blake’s dreams – liked her back. And wanted to _date_ her. _Be_ with her. But it was so _so_ bittersweet because the future was so uncertain. And Blake _knew_ it just wouldn’t work. That with the distance between them, Yang would see that she just… wasn’t enough.

“Right. So, why do I get the feeling you’re riding the ‘self-doubt’ train?”

Blake groaned and picked up one more cup, dumping it into the bag before tying it off and heading in the direction of the trashcan. “You know, it’s really annoying how you just… do that.”

“Known you my whole life, Blake. I’ve earned it,” Ilia said with a chuckle.

Blake let out a breath as she tossed the bag into the can. “It’s just…” Blake shook her head. “I thought that – with things out in the open – it’d be easier. But I just feel like it’s made everything more complicated.”

“Relationships have a tendency to do that.”

Blake sighed. “Yeah. _Fuck._ ” She turned to face the water, falling back to sit in the sand. Ilia sat next to her after a moment, one leg stretched across the sand, the other bent so she could rest her elbow on it. After the silence stretched on for too long, Blake spoke again. “I’m scared,” she said, voice wavering. She heard a voice, that wasn’t her own, in the back of her head mutter ‘ _coward’_ and did her best to block it out. “I—I really like her, Ilia. But… she doesn’t—she doesn’t want to talk about what happens after all of this is over. And I don’t—”

“Blake,” Ilia said, shaking her head. “You’ve been ‘officially’ dating all of…”

Blake tugged her Scroll out of her pocket and frowned down at the time. “Three hours.”

Ilia laughed, trying to stifle it when Blake’s frown twitched lower. She reached out, covering Blake’s hand with her own, squeezing it tightly once. “I think, maybe, you just need to give it some time.”

Blake sighed, looking at Ilia and then back out over the horizon. “Yeah…” She knew Ilia was right. They still had plenty of time before Yang had to leave. Anything could happen. They could see it’s not working before the time even came where they’d have to worry about ending it without wanting to.

Yet, Blake couldn’t see a future where she would ever willingly end this, and maybe that was why she was so caught up on the idea of letting Yang know that there were no expectations.

“Blake.”

Blake looked up at Ilia with a hum.

Ilia gripped her hand a little tighter. “Give it time.” She smirked, rolling her eyes. “And in the meantime, enjoy your new girlfriend. Because, god, from the way you're acting you’d think you just got _out_ of a relationship.”

Blake chuckled, the comfort of her oldest friend helping ease some of the tension. Pull her out of her own head. She nodded once. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

Ilia smiled wider, scooting closer and bumping their shoulders together. “So, do I ever get to meet her?”

“Maybe,” Blake said with a smirk. “I don’t know. I feel like you two would gang up on me.”

“Sounds like my kind of woman.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Ilia laughed, nudging Blake’s shoulder again. “Can I at least get a picture, then?”

Blake hesitated for a moment, but opened her Scroll, pulling up her recent pictures. She wasn’t one to really take them, but Yang certainly was. Always sure to send them all to Blake too, after every impromptu selfie session.

Blake scrolled through a couple pages – only a little surprised of how many they’d taken already – before finding one from the night before. She smiled as she looked down at it.

It was right before the sun had set. Yang had talked about the ‘golden hour’ and how they’d look absolutely amazing in it before tugging Blake into her side and taking a million pictures in a row. She’d only sent Blake the one, but it was a good one. Blake pulled it up to full size and tilted her Scroll in Ilia’s direction.

“Wow.” Ilia’s eyebrows raised and Blake chuckled lightly as she looked back down at the picture. After a moment, Ilia spoke again. “Human, huh?”

Blake’s ear twitched. She hadn’t even thought about it, if she was being honest. Yang was just… _Yang._ But Ilia’s past with humans was… different, for sure. Blake nodded. “I—yeah.”

She felt Ilia look up at her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like—”

“It’s alright.”

“No,” Ilia said, shaking her head. “It was just an observation.” She squeezed Blake’s hand. “I promise.” Ilia paused for a moment, staring back down at Blake’s Scroll before clearing her throat. “She’s uh… she’s really pretty.”

Blake looked in Ilia’s direction to see her cheeks flushing pink, the specks there lighting up to match. She chuckled, looking back down at Yang’s picture herself. “Yeah. She is.”

“Blake! Ilia!” Each of their heads shot up as Blake’s dad shouted over to them, pointing in the direction of a small table set up a little further behind him. “There’s food if you’re hungry!”

“Coming!” They both shouted in unison, chuckling as they untangled their hands, Ilia standing up and brushing the sand off herself before helping Blake off the ground as well.

Ilia started to wander in the direction of food, checking back over her shoulder when Blake didn’t immediately follow, her gaze set on the picture of Yang and her from the previous night. “Blake,” she said, pointing over to the table with her thumb. “You coming?”

Blake smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Ilia smiled and nodded, walking away.

With a smile, Blake looked down at the picture one last time, before setting it as her lock-screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things looking too up? Eheheh... guess we'll see! Poor Blake... she'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure. Anyway! As always, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it took awhile to get this one posted, but I hope you enjoyed the one shots in the interim! 
> 
> I LOVE to hear from you guys. So please feel free to drop a comment if you enjoyed! I'm also completely open to constructive criticism, so you can leave that too if you have any! (I wrote this spaced out over like a month, so while I tried to make sure everything lined up, let me know if it didn't.)
> 
> First time here? WELCOME and if you're diggin it, leave some kudos. I'm absolutely rambling now cause it's like midnight and I'm delirious. (which reminds me, I'm sorry about any typos... it's late. words are hard. i just didn't want to prolong this anymore...)
> 
> ANYWAY! Hope you have a great day/ night! Let the bees always buzz!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr with follows/ asks/ comments/ etc. @ empressofedge
> 
> ...You can also yell at me to write there, because god knows i apparently need it lol. And if you send any prompts (and they strike inspiration) I'm open to writing them! soooooooo yup! anyway... til next time!
> 
> (OH how bout that evil chapter title? lol it should be noted it's "Call It... OFFICIAL") I'm so sorry. I'm apparently really tired. omg okay. bye.


	14. Us and Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate writers block (and then a great LACK of it... hello monster chapter). Next Update WILL NOT take a month lmao

Dating Yang was so easy. Everything just felt _right._ Like Yang’s hand was made to be held in hers. Like her crummy jokes existed just to make Blake laugh. Like Yang’s smile was made to light up the parts of Blake she’d thought were long gone. The parts she hadn’t been sure existed.

But that was what also made dating Yang so difficult. Because as the weeks went by, Blake became more and more accustomed to having her there. And with every kiss goodbye, on the nights they went their separate ways, Blake was reminded of the fact that – one day – it would really be their last one. And her heart would sink until the morning came again, where she could see Yang and put it from her mind; the fact that one hot summer day would be their last, Yang’s bags packed and a ship ready to cart her home before Blake had to return to classes as well.

“So, what’s this one about?” Yang asked, fingers brushing gently through Blake’s hair.

They were on the cooler in the ice cream truck – the sun just low enough in the sky to heat the truck like an oven and warrant laying on the cool stainless steel. Yang sat with her back against the wall as Blake laid across the cooler, her head resting in Yang’s lap as she read.

It had become a bit of a regular occurrence over the past few weeks; Yang keeping her company on the slower days, trying to squeeze in as much time together as possible as the days flew by. And Yang always asked about her books every time she noticed a change of title.

Which had been only slightly embarrassing when she had been finishing up the final book in the _Ninja’s of Love_ series.

Blake smiled, lowering the book just enough to peek up at Yang. “What do you _think_ it’s about?”

Yang chuckled. “You asking me to judge a book by its cover, Belladonna?”

Blake quickly marked her page and closed the book, turning it and holding it over her chest so Yang could only see the cover. She grinned. “Yes.”

Yang laughed before squinting down at the cover with a hum. “ _The Man with Two Souls,_ huh?” She looked out the window across from them with a thoughtful frown, her eyes hidden by her aviators as her fingers continued to play absent-mindedly with Blake’s hair. After a moment she nodded. “I think – and this is just a shot in the dark – but I _think_ it’s about a man that has two souls.”

Blake giggled, swatting Yang lightly with the book before sitting up so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Yang wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulders and Blake settled into her side as she opened the book again, flipping back to the first page. “Here,” she said, putting the book between them.

Yang took one side of the book as Blake held onto the other. “What?” Yang asked.

Blake looked up at her. “We’ll read it together.”

Yang raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “Blake, you’re already, like, halfway through—”

“I don’t mind,” Blake said, looking back down at the page. She shrugged. “It’s… it’s one of my favorites.”

Blake could feel Yang just look at her for a moment before she took off her sunglasses – hooking them onto the front of her shirt – and her eyes drew to the page as she began to read. Yang’s pace was just a little slower than hers, but she didn’t really mind, taking the extra time between flips of the pages to enjoy the way Yang’s brow furrowed as she read. The way her lips moved ever-so-slightly on some of the words. The way her fingers would brush delicately along the pages as she got ready to turn them.

After a little while had passed, and Blake got used to Yang’s rhythm, she was puzzled as to why this particular page was taking a little longer. That was, until Yang began to read the passage aloud, surprising Blake from the silence they had been enjoying. “ _She looks at me,”_ Yang reads, “ _– at him – and says all she sees is light. But I know in my soul – the one that belongs to_ me _– that that is impossible. That he washes out my light and leaves me eclipsed by darkness. That anyone who is touched by it should suffer the same. And so, I must let her go. So that she may never know him. Even if that means that she may no longer know me.”_ Yang hesitated a long moment before continuing. “That’s… so sad.”

Blake frowned down at the page. She’d always felt similar, that it was a sad act, but one born of great care. Of love. And didn’t true love, when complicated in such manners, require a little sacrifice? “Yeah,” Blake said, slowly. “But he’s protecting her.”

Yang’s nose scrunched up as she shook her head. “But she doesn’t want him to. She wants to be there for him, darkness or not. She loves him and he’s just—”

“He’s doing what he thinks is right,” Blake said.

“But shouldn’t what’s right be decided by both of them?” Yang asked, and the way she looked at Blake hit her square in the chest.

Blake sighed, looking back down at the page. “I—”

_Ding!_

Blake’s ears twitched up at the chime of the bell and she let out a breath.

Yang turned to her with a smirk. “Saved by the bell.”

Blake laughed lightly, swatting Yang’s shoulder before scooting off the cooler to help her customer.

“This book is kinda heavy,” Yang said, after a moment.

Blake turned back around to get the customer’s order, shooing Yang off of the cooler with a playful smack to her thigh and a ‘scoot.’ She smiled when Yang giggled and hopped off it to sit in the chair instead. “Well,” Blake said with a sigh, standing back upright with the frozen treat in hand, “I never said it wasn’t.” She wandered back to the window, handing the ice cream over to her customer and making change.

“Yeah…” Yang sighed, and Blake looked over her shoulder to see her playing with the book in her hands. “But… it’s one of your _favorites._ ” Yang shook her head. “I guess that just… makes me kind of sad.”

Blake gave her customer a half smile and wished them a good day before turning around to face Yang. She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter as she looked at her, still staring down at the book with a frown. Blake smirked. “You haven’t even finished it yet.” She wandered over to Yang, crouching down in front of her and resting her hands on Yang’s knees. She looked at the book. “You’re only, like, less than a quarter in.”

Yang’s eyes widened as she turned the book to look at it from the top. “But it’s already _so sad.”_

Blake chuckled and leaned up to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek. “Keep reading, Yang. You might just like it.”

As Blake went to stand up, Yang caught her hand, pulling her back down and into her lap as she placed the book face down on the cooler. Blake gasped as she landed, sitting sideways across Yang’s lap, her arms looping around Yang’s neck to keep her balance. Yang’s arms circled her waist and when their eyes met, Blake saw the mischief there.

“I think I might like something else more,” Yang said.

Blake sighed, rolling her eyes. “I told you, not in the truck.”

“Not _that.”_ Yang’s gaze softened as she shook her head, one arm leaving Blake’s waist to tuck some hairs that strayed from Blake’s ponytail, back behind her ear. Blake’s head tilted forward until their foreheads met and Yang closed her eyes with a deep breath. “Just this,” she said quietly, her hand trailing gently up and down Blake’s back.

Blake sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she let herself enjoy the comfort of Yang’s embrace. She’d been letting herself appreciate more and more of these moments over the time they’d started dating, and while the little voice in the back of her head that Ilia quelled with their chat on the beach was screaming _danger,_ Blake was able to work past it – at least for now.

“We still on for tonight?” Yang asked after a moment. “Ruby’s been excited.”

Blake chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Yang grinned. “Practically bouncing off the walls.”

“Seems like that’s the standard,” Blake said with a smirk. “What about Weiss?”

“She won’t admit it, but she’s seriously into your roommate.”

Blake pulled back a little, raising an eyebrow. “She doesn’t have to admit it. It’s obvious in the fact that you’ve been practically banished to my place every other night.”

Yang laughed, squeezing Blake a little tighter. “Oh no! Weiss is making me sleep at my girlfriend’s place! What a nightmare!”

Blake rolled her eyes before shaking her head. “And they gave _us_ a hard time.”

Yang grinned, leaning a little further into Blake’s space. “Maybe time for some payback?”

Blake smirked, grabbing Yang’s sunglasses from her shirt and slipping them on before raising an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

 

 

“ _Tryst in the Mist?_ Sounds…” Ruby trailed off, her nose crinkling as she held the movie case at a distance, alternating between reading the front and back from her spot on the floor. “Uh…”

“Terrible,” Weiss cut in, crossing her arms and sinking back into the couch with a huff. “The word you’re looking for is ‘terrible.’” She turned to Yang. “Seriously, _what_ were you thinking?” Yang opened her mouth to answer and Weiss shook her head, holding up a hand. “You know what? No. Don’t answer that. I don’t even want to know.”

Blake chuckled, settling down next to Yang on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. “It’s probably not _that_ bad.”

Weiss frowned, unconvinced.

Weekly movie nights became a thing between Blake and Sun early on in their roommate relationship. It was something they both enjoyed, and it helped keep them on each other’s good side when they’d start to get on each other’s nerves.

Though with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby in the mix tonight, Blake had a feeling that this was probably going to have the opposite effect. Thanks in no small part to Yang’s masterplan to seek vengeance; or as she liked to call it ‘help them understand their feelings for each other.’

Blake had a feeling just what those ‘feelings’ might be, based on the title of the movie alone.

Yang slung an arm around Blake’s shoulders, grabbing a handful of popcorn with her other hand and popping a few pieces into her mouth. She smirked. “Yeah, ease up, Weiss. I’m sure it’ll be entertaining.”

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Eh… same,” Ruby said, scratching the back of her head with a chuckle.

“So! What’d we decide on?” Sun asked, striding into the room a moment later.

“ _Yang_ decided on _Tryst in the Mist,_ ” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

Sun stumbled a bit as he went to take a seat between Weiss and Yang on the couch, his face turning a deep red. “O-oh. Really?” He glanced up at Yang. “Isn’t that one kind of…”

Yang smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Kind of…?”

Weiss sat up a little, her own eyebrows raising. “You’ve _seen_ it?”

Sun stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… once or twice. Blake dragged me to it when it was in theaters.”

Blake sat up a little to look at him. “I did _not._ I’ve never even seen this movie.”

Yang chuckled, planting a kiss to the side of Blake’s head. “It does seem like your kind of movie, baby,” she mumbled against her temple.

Blake huffed and rolled her eyes, taking some popcorn for herself. “Nope. I prefer horror, actually.”

Yang shifted to look at her. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Blake smirked and shrugged. “They’re an adrenaline rush. Exciting.”

Yang smiled at her, as if learning that tiny bit of information made her night, and Blake bit her lip to suppress a smile of her own.

“If you two are done being all… adorable; can we please just get this movie over with?” Weiss asked.

Blake chuckled as she broke eye contact with Yang to look at Weiss. “Sure.”

The movie wasn’t as bad as Blake thought it would be. It was worse. Way worse. Obscenely worse. Some of it might as well have been softcore porn and she found even herself blushing. Ruby had found an excuse to escape to the kitchen about halfway through and had yet to return as it stretched on fifteen minutes.

Blake leaned over to whisper to Yang as the actor on the screen ripped open his costar’s shirt. “How did you think this was a good idea? Also, _this_ is what you think my kind of movie is?”

“That second question seems like a trap, so I’m going to ignore it.” Yang said, and Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. “As for the first… come on,” Yang said with a smirk, discretely gesturing in Weiss and Sun’s direction. Blake shifted her gaze to find Sun’s face beet red, arms crossed over his chest and leg bouncing wildly, as Weiss leaned against the armrest with two fingers pressed to her temple, teeth clenched, legs crossed, and face flushed.

Blake sighed, looking back at Yang. “But your sister…”

Yang frowned. “Yeah… okay, I do feel a little bad about the collateral damage. Maybe I should go check on—”

Blake raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Yang’s leg to stop her from getting up. “And leave me alone with this? I don’t think so.” Blake smirked. “ _You_ stay and enjoy the movie _you_ picked. I’ll go find her.”

Before Yang could try and argue the point, Blake pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and left her with a wink.

“Grab me a water!” Yang shouted as Blake started for the kitchen.

“S-Same!”

“Me too.”

Blake chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen. She’d feel a little bad for Sun in the morning maybe… probably not, but as of right now it was definitely nice to get a little revenge.

As she wandered over to the fridge, Blake caught sight of Ruby sitting on the counter, cookie halfway to her mouth and a guilty expression all over her face. Ruby dropped the cookie back into the bag she was holding, quickly putting it on the counter and shoving it away from her as she smiled and waved. “Hi!”

Blake laughed lightly, grabbing the pitcher of water from the fridge and putting it on the island behind her. “You can have them, it’s okay.” She smirked at Ruby as she opened one of the cabinets and started grabbing glasses. “They’re Sun’s, anyway.”

Ruby chuckled, reaching for the bag of cookies again and taking one more from the bag. “Thanks.” Before she put the bag back down, Ruby extended it out in Blake’s direction.

Blake looked back at her for a moment before setting the glasses she’d pulled from the cabinet onto the counter and taking a cookie from the bag. Ruby smiled, placing the bag back on the counter as Blake bit into her cookie.

“Always sweeter when stolen,” Blake said with a grin, smile growing as Ruby laughed.

Silence settled over them for a moment while Blake finished off her cookie and started to pour drinks. When she poured the first one, she turned to Ruby, glass extended in her direction. “Want some?”

Ruby nodded, taking the glass from Blake’s hand. “Thanks.”

Silence fell over them again, and Blake wasn’t sure how to fill it. What do you even say to your summer girlfriend’s little sister?

What ended up coming out was, “I’m sorry about the movie.” Part of Blake cringed at even bringing it up, not wanting to make things more awkward, but another part of her felt the need to genuinely apologize. Ruby had apparently been so excited for tonight, and even if the specific movie had been Yang’s masterplan, she’d definitely aided in the decision.

Ruby laughed. “It’s okay. Yang’s… always been like that with Weiss.”

Blake cocked an eyebrow, pouring out another glass of water. “Making her watch borderline X-rated movies?”

Ruby’s face scrunched up. “No! No, not like— Ugh. No.” Blake laughed as Ruby continued. “She likes to tease her around the guys she likes.”

“Payback or something?” Blake asked with a smirk. She could see Weiss embarrassing Yang in her own way around the people she liked. After all, she was the one who’d hunted Blake down at the beach and told her to text Yang after their first time.

Ruby frowned thoughtfully as she shook her head, reaching for another cookie out of the bag. “No. Yang doesn’t really— Um, I mean before you, there was never really anyone that she... really dated.”

Blake nodded, pouring another glass. “Yeah, she mentioned she hadn’t dated much.”

Ruby cleared her throat. “N-No. Yang’s… Yang’s never really dated _anyone._ I kinda thought that maybe it just wasn’t for her, y’know?”

Blake set the pitcher down, turning to look at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. She knew Yang didn’t have much experience with dating. She’d told her that, but the way Ruby was talking… “What do you mean?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nothing. I… probably shouldn’t have said anything. It’s not really my place.”

Blake frowned, looking back at the countertop. “I mean, she’s… had a girlfriend before, right? Maybe a boyfriend?”

Ruby sighed. “There were… people. Just a couple. I don’t remember her ever being serious about them, though. I don’t even know what their names were.” She shrugged. “You’re definitely different for her.”

Blake’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Oh.” She wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. Was it a good thing that she was Yang’s first semi-serious relationship? Did it make her special in some way? Was it just a convenient relationship that had a natural ending that Yang felt comfortable with? Was it something more than that? Did Yang want it to be something more than that? How could she possibly want it to be more with the inevitable distance between them? Especially if this was all so new to her?

“Uhhh, maybe don’t tell her I told you that?” Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck with an awkward chuckle.

Blake broke from her downward spiral to smirk at her, happy to at least somewhat change the subject. “I think it’s the least I could do to apologize for the mess that is tonight.”

Ruby chuckled and the heavy atmosphere lifted from the kitchen. “It’s not so bad. There’s cookies!”

Blake smirked as she poured the last glass of water and turned to put the pitcher back in the fridge. She stared into the fridge a moment, thinking about whether or not she wanted to bring more junk food back to make the rest of the movie more bearable, before Yang swept into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Yang said with a small smile and awkward wave. “Just thought I’d see what was taking so long.”

Blake leaned against the top of the fridge door and redirected her smirk at Yang. “I’ve been gone, like, three minutes, Yang.”

Yang’s smile widened as she wandered over to Blake and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Three minutes too long, baby.”

“Ugh, this is grosser than the movie.”

Blake chuckled as Yang rolled her eyes and strolled over to Ruby. “Please,” she said, hopping up onto the counter. She reached over and snagged the bag of cookies, popping one into her mouth whole. “ _Nothing_ is grosser than that movie.” She finished eating the cookie before she smirked and nudged Ruby with her elbow. “Why do you think I picked it?”

Ruby shoved Yang’s shoulder. “Ewww, Yang!”

Yang laughed and tousled Ruby’s hair. “Aw, c’mon sis, you know how she is,” she said. “Some people just need a little nudge in the right direction.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, waiting a beat before shoving Yang off the counter, and sending her stumbling into Blake’s arms. Once she regained her balance, Yang smirked. “Oh, I definitely didn’t need the nudge,” she said, looking into Blake’s eyes. “We already know the right direction. Right, baby?” She added with a wink, just a little softer.

Blake stared at her a moment, her heart racing, trying to determine what that question was. Was it serious? Was she supposed to answer honestly? It didn’t seem like it, but Yang had a tendency to use humor as a mask, so it was possible she really was probing to see where Blake’s head was at. But would she do that right in front of her sister? Probably not. So that had to mean it was just a line; something that would get Blake to play along, to have Ruby’s little joke backfire. Yeah, that made way more sense than the alternative. After all, Yang had made no move to talk about the future, and according to Ruby –and even herself – wasn’t someone to be in long term relationships. Probably for the best, seeing as if she knew Blake’s answer, Blake would probably only lose her sooner.

Blake threw on a smirk to match Yang’s, but didn’t play into her hand. “Back to the movie; so we can watch the other two squirm?”

Yang rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun.”

Blake chuckled low before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Yang’s cheek. “I _know_ that’s not what you really think,” she whispered against her ear before pulling back, basking in the red that stained Yang’s cheeks.

Yang smiled, a little dazed. “I can stay tonight, right?”

Blake smirked and gently pushed Yang back. “Go back to the living room, Yang.”

Yang backed up and pointed at Blake. “That wasn’t a ‘no,’ Belladonna.”

“Wasn’t a ‘yes’ either.”

Yang smirked, grabbing a couple of the glasses and making her way towards the kitchen door. “Well, if tonight works out, I might have to stay here.”

Blake rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, Yang!” Ruby chucked a cookie across the kitchen, but instead of it hitting its desired target, Yang caught it between her teeth.

Yang grinned, letting out a sound of triumph at the unexpected catch. She raised one of the water glasses in the air and tilted her head in Ruby’s direction as she pushed the kitchen door open. “Thanks, sis,” she mumbled around the cookie before she tossed a wink at Blake and finally disappeared back into the other room.

Blake sighed and shut the fridge door. If Yang was going to tease everyone into oblivion tonight, she didn’t deserve more junk food.

“Sorry about her,” Blake said, turning to Ruby with a sympathetic smile.

Ruby chuckled. “I’ve lived with her for over twenty years,” she said hopping off the counter and shrugging. “I’m used to it.” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, as if debating her next words. Ultimately, she eventually murmured, “I’m just happy that she’s happy. So… thanks? For, um, for making her happy.”

Blake’s heart twisted in her chest. She gave Ruby a tight-lipped smile, her answer as honest as possible. “Y-Yeah. She makes me happy too.”

Ruby grinned wide and stretched, starting for the kitchen door. “Well, guess I should get back out there too.” She tugged her Scroll out of her pocket. “I’ll be buried in the safety of memes, if you need me,” she said, popping in her headphones as well and slipping back into the living room.

Blake took a deep breath, leaning forward and bracing herself against the island for a moment, studying her reflection in the water of one of the glasses. After a moment, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Of all the things she expected from this movie night, her own crisis wasn’t among them, but given how this summer was going, she shouldn’t be shocked.

“Blake! C’mon you’re missing the best part!” Yang’s voice coming from the other room immediately made her ears perk, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth and her heart beating just a little quicker.

She rolled her eyes, shaking off the weight of the future and grabbing the glasses of water off the counter. “I didn’t realize this movie had _any_ good parts, let alone best ones,” she said, wandering back into the living room.

She looked at the screen and realized that the movie absolutely _didn’t_ have any redeeming qualities as she passed Sun his glass. Blake tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowed. “Now, that’s just not practical. How can anyone even do that?” She said, plopping down next to Yang on the couch yet again.

Yang was quick to put her arm around her shoulder, the action coming effortlessly and without thought. “I can show you later, if you want…” Yang whispered, definitely only loud enough for her to hear, which she was grateful for, but still she batted lightly at Yang’s arm.

“You’re terrible,” she said with a laugh.

Yang nuzzled into her neck, smiling against her skin. “You love it.”

Blake felt her stomach swoop at the statement. While she was fairly certain Yang didn’t mean it to sound like it did, she still couldn’t help but focus on her use of the word “love.” And the most terrifying thing was that maybe Blake did love it.

She brushed it off as quickly as she could and rolled her eyes again, gently guiding Yang out of the crook of her neck. “Behave,” she warned, smirking. She studied Yang’s face a moment, finding her flushed and a little dazed. Blake shook her head. “Is your plan backfiring?” Blake looked back at the screen and raised an eyebrow, keeping her voice quiet as she continued. “Didn’t know bad acting did it for you.”

Yang chuckled, nuzzling close to her again. “It doesn’t,” she said, planting a soft kiss to Blake’s neck. “You do.”

Blake blushed. Not at the cheesy line, or the fact Yang was kissing up her neck in front of people she _really shouldn’t be_ , but because of the sincerity in her words. The way her voice changed from that flirty tone she used when she was kidding or trying to get a rise out of Blake, to something more honest, to something more herself.

Blake nudged her back a little again, but she was smiling. “Cut it out.”

Yang smiled back and leaned back in, kissing and whispering sweet nothings against Blake’s neck, until Blake couldn’t help but giggle, and try half-heartedly to bat her away.

“Would you two quit it with the flirting? _Some of us_ are trying to watch this train wreck of a movie.” Weiss’s voice snapped them out of it and Yang leaned back with a laugh.

“Didn’t realize you were enjoying the riveting plot so much, Weiss,” Yang said with a smirk.

“It’s not… terrible?” The words sounded like they were physically painful to say as they left Weiss’s mouth and Blake stifled a laugh as Yang raised her eyebrows.

“That desperate to try and not pay attention to what’s happening on the screen right now, huh?” Yang asked.

As if on cue, there was a _ridiculous_ line from one of the actors and Blake laughed.

Sun turned bright red. “Can we _please_ turn this off?”

“Oh, I don’t know, apparently Weiss is enjoying it,” Yang said with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Weiss said.

“You love me.”

“Turn it off.”

“There’s only like fifteen minutes left!”

Weiss raised her eyebrows, leaning forward to look past Sun at Yang. “How are they wrapping up this plot in fifteen minutes?”

Yang chuckled. “Guess it’ll just be a little _anticlimactic,”_ she said with a wink.

Weiss fell back into her seat with a huff, her arms crossed. “Yep. I definitely hate you.”

The last fifteen minutes of the movie were in fact the longest fifteen minutes of Blake’s life, and – despite Yang’s teasing – were in fact _very_ anticlimactic.

Blake shook her head as she got up to take the disc out of the player. “I can’t believe we wasted two hours of our lives on that.”

“So, I’m confused, did he die at the end, or was that like… symbolic or something?” Sun asked, flicking on the lights.

“Y’know, it was really unclear,” Yang said, stretching.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I think you’re putting too much thought into a horrible movie.”

As Weiss, Yang, and Sun continued to debate over the ending, Ruby looked up, squinting against the lights before smiling and collapsing onto her side, tugging out her headphones. “Oh, thank _god_ it’s over,” she said with a sigh of relief.

Blake gave her a small apologetic smile, putting the movie back in the case. “Why don’t you pick next week’s?”

Ruby’s eyes lit up and Yang chuckled, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist. “Careful, Belladonna. If I know Ruby, it’ll be something with _a lot_ of explosions and maybe two lines of dialogue.”

Blake leaned back into Yang’s arms and raised her eyebrows. “And that’s supposed to be worse than your pick?”

“Hah!” Ruby said, pointing at Yang. Yang simply stuck her tongue out in return.

As Ruby started running through her favorite movies under her breath, Yang sighed. “Guess that means we’re officially invited back next week?” She asked, just loud enough for Blake to hear.

Blake chuckled, turning around in Yang’s arms and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Despite my better judgement based on tonight’s performance; yes, you’re invited back next week.” She paused a moment, smiling softly, her cheeks heating as she played gently with the fabric of Yang’s t-shirt. “And… maybe every week?” She cleared her throat, looking away. “You know, until…” Her sentence trailed off; the weight of the implication heavy in the air between them.

Yang broke through it anyway, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Blake’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Blake sighed, nudging her forehead against Yang’s briefly before Sun awkwardly cleared his throat.

“S-So, I’m going to just… go over to Weiss’s tonight,” he said, face red as his struggled to slip into his sneakers, Weiss already waiting by the door with not even an ounce of shame on her face. Honestly? Blake was impressed. “So…”

Ruby groaned and Blake’s jaw dropped as Yang snickered, burying her face in Blake’s shoulder. Blake shook her head. “Oh! Yeah, uh, have fun!”

With a salute, Sun slipped out the door with Weiss into the balmy summer night; leaving Blake, Yang, and Ruby in the living room. With them finally gone, Yang let out a laugh. “I honestly can’t believe that worked.”

Blake shook her head. “I’m not surprised about Sun, but I’d have thought Weiss would be a little more…”

Yang chuckled, leaning back. “She’d surprise you.”

“Guess so.” Blake sighed, slipping out of Yang’s arms and turning around to start cleaning up, until she caught a glimpse of Ruby still sitting on the floor. She only thought for a second before speaking. “Hey,” she said, smiling softly when Ruby’s silver eyes met her gaze. “You can stay here tonight, if you want.”

Relief washed over Ruby’s features instantly, tension visibly leaving her shoulders. “Really?”

Blake chuckled, picking up the popcorn bowl from the coffee table. “Of course! Sun’s sheets might have a little sand in them, but you can use the couch if you want.”

Ruby leaped off the ground and threw her arms around Blake in a quick hug. “ _Thank you._ ”

Blake chuckled lightly at the amount of gratefulness Ruby showed at such a small gesture, but it was sweet nonetheless. She awkwardly hugged her back with her free arm. “You’re welcome.”

Once Ruby pulled back, she quickly excused herself to use the bathroom and Blake went back to picking things up, only to be distracted by the sensation of Yang staring. She looked up from what she was doing and was met with Yang simply staring at her with soft eyes and a small smile. Blake felt a blush creep up her neck as she quickly looked away again.

“What?” She asked, laughing, just a little uneasy.

“What?” Yang echoed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yang shook her head, rubbing her neck with one hand as her cheeks went pink. “Oh. I… I don’t know.” She cleared her throat, shuffling forward to pick up a couple of the glasses on the table. “Does it… should I not?”

“No!” Blake was a little embarrassed at how quick it came out, but she saw some tension drain from Yang’s body so she simply cleared her throat and continued. “No. I mean, it’s—it’s fine, I just… don’t know what I did?”

Yang sighed, pausing for a long moment before answering. “It was just you being… _you_ , Blake.” She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing. “That’s all.”

There was a beat of silence between them where Yang let the words settle and Blake tried to soak them in, decipher what that meant as she stared into Yang’s eyes. But then, Yang’s confidence wavered a little and she broke eye contact. “I’m—I’m just gonna—” She pointed vaguely in the direction of the kitchen, holding up the glasses in her hands. “Yeah.”

Blake chuckled and bit her lip as Yang disappeared into the kitchen with a long exhale.

 

They stayed up a little longer after that, chatting with Ruby. Blake enjoyed getting to hear a little more about Yang’s childhood antics from someone a little less biased, but it was clear Ruby really looked up to her sister; because even the stories laced with embarrassment had a heroic air about them.

“I totally would’ve hit one hundred if that damn branch hadn’t snapped,” Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yang, you were only on ten and you could barely move,” Ruby said with a laugh.

Yang shrugged. “You can’t prove anything.”

Blake chuckled and yawned, curling a little further into Yang’s side.

Yang smiled, speaking softly as her fingers combed through Blake’s hair. “Tired, sweetheart?”

Blake shook her head. “No, no, I’m okay,” she said through a yawn.

Yang chuckled against her. “Very convincing,” she said, gently shifting Blake upright as she stood. “C’mon, baby, let’s get some sleep.”

Blake frowned. “No, you guys are having fun, you should—”

“I’m pretty tired too!” Ruby said, not sounding tired in the slightest, by Blake’s standards. Then again, a woman who consumes that much sugar may never be Blake-levels of tired.

“See?” Yang said, smile soft. “It’s late, we’re all ready to call it a night.”

Blake grumbled some form of “agreement” that made Yang chuckle, then made quick work of helping Ruby get set up on the sofa before retreating to her own bedroom. There, she found Yang, changing out of her clothes and into some of Blake’s workout shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt, though the t-shirt was only slipped onto her arms, leaving her back bare as Blake entered. Yang paused in the motion of putting it on, glancing over her shoulder with a smile as Blake shut the door. Blake quickly wandered across the room, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

Yang sighed, letting the shirt fall back onto the bed as she turned in Blake’s arms to face her. Blake’s hands wandered over the muscles in Yang’s back as Yang’s arms looped over her shoulders, around her neck.

Yang smiled down at her, then leaned forward until their foreheads met. “Hey,” she said, quietly.

Blake responded with a kiss, slow and deep. After all the flirting and build up, Blake felt this is naturally where it should lead, to them tangled together in her bed, her bringing Yang to the brink, despite the exhaustion seeping into her bones. She could never say that the kiss wasn’t nice, but she’d much rather just hold her as they fell asleep. Would much rather be tucked under Yang’s chin, listening to her heartbeat, soaking in her warmth…

Yang pulled back for a breath and Blake’s lips wandered lazily down the slope of her neck. “I thought you were tired?” Yang said with a light chuckle, still a little breathless.

Blake hummed. “I am,” she answered, honestly her breath hot against Yang’s skin. “But…” She wasn’t exactly sure what the “but” was.

_But you want this._

_But this is what’s supposed to happen._

_But if we don’t, then…_

She didn’t let that thought continue, but a frown tugged her lips as Yang gently guided her back, cradling her jaw between her hands. For a moment, Yang simply looked into her eyes, her thumbs brushing lightly over her jaw.

Finally, Yang smiled, small and caring. “C’mere,” Yang said, sitting down on the bed and tugging gently on Blake’s hand until she was standing between her legs. Yang slowly reached for the button on Blake’s shorts, looking up at her for permission. Blake nodded, and Yang slowly helped her out of them before ridding her of her shirt and bra as well, leaving soft kisses along her stomach and hips all the while.

Once Blake was down to her underwear, Yang leaned back, hands on Blake’s hips as she looked up at her. The adoration in Yang’s eyes was unmistakable, shining brightly in the warm glow of light coming from the lone lamp illuminating Blake’s room.

She tugged on Blake’s hand again, and Blake slid into her lap, thighs framing her hips. She expected Yang to kiss her, for her hands to start to wander over her bare skin, but was met instead with only the press of soft lips against her chest once before Yang fell back onto the mattress, dragging Blake with her. Yang rolled and shifted, Blake giggling all the while, until they were lying on their sides, their heads on Blake’s pillows and bodies pressed chest-to-chest.

Blake shook her head, confused as Yang started to try and get them under the covers. “What are you doing?”

Yang chuckled as she finally got the blankets out from under them and helped her and Blake slip under them. “Well, I know it’s a heatwave and everything but it’s really uncomfortable to sleep with _no_ blankets.”

Blake blinked up at her as Yang settled back down against the pillows with a sigh, her arms looping around Blake’s waist yet again. Yang raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Blake blushed. “N-Nothing, I just thought that…”

Yang smirked. “We don’t have to have sex _every_ night, Belladonna. Damn.”

Blake’s ears flattened, her heart hammering. She wasn’t sure what the feeling was. Couldn’t even pinpoint whether it was good or bad and it bothered her. “I… I just thought you… wanted to.”

Yang’s gaze softened, one of her hands coming up to brush Blake’s hair behind her ear. “That doesn’t matter,” Yang said, gently. “We do it when we _both_ want to, Blake. That’s how this works.” She paused a moment before adding. “That… that doesn’t change just because we’re together.”

Blake could feel her face turn a darker shade of red. “But—”

“No. No, ‘buts’,” Yang said with a shake of her head. She reached over and switched off the light before snuggling back under the covers and scooting closer to Blake. “Now, come here,” she whispered, gently urging Blake to curl against her.

Blake relented with a sigh, every ounce of tension draining from her body as she tucked herself under Yang’s chin, wrapped her arm around her waist, tangled their legs together under the covers. It should have been far to hot to be comfortable, what with the heatwave, and the lack of air conditioning, and Yang’s above-average body heat, but Blake only felt the desire to snuggle closer, and so she did, burrowing her face into the crook of Yang’s neck. She felt Yang chuckle lightly before dropping a kiss between her ears and Blake’s heart melted as their bodies molded together. Their heartbeats evening out. And the last thing she heard, before she slipped into the most peaceful slumber of her life, was Yang whisper, “Goodnight, baby,” ever so gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the calm before the storm Mwahahaha (jk... or AM I?)
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me! If you liked it please feel free to drop a comment, kudos, etc., it really means a lot i swear. and of course I'm always open to constructive criticism!
> 
> Also I stared at this for a MONTH and I'm sorry I didn't proofread one last time but did as i went, so if there are any bad mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them. 
> 
> Until next time, have a great day/ night! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge
> 
> And if you like this... feel free to check out my one-shots lol

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Bet U Wish U Had Me Back" by Halestorm, since that song is the inspiration for this story! I'm super pumped about writing this so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, kudos, or whatever! Anything is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr (hit me up! I'm always looking for cool people to talk to): empressofedge
> 
> Have a great day/ night!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take A Chance On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769501) by [FluffMonsta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffMonsta/pseuds/FluffMonsta)




End file.
